Omégaverse
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Keiji découvre qu'il est un Oméga, mais pas seulement. Sa mère ne l'accepte pas, il va donc se retrouver sans rien. Mais il ne sera peut être pas aussi seul qu'il le croit. Venez suivre son quotidien avec nous! (HxH, fiction déjà terminer mais en cours de parution, Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je reviens ici avec une nouvelle fanfiction déjà fini mais que je publierais que petit à petit, c'est plus drôle. Il y aura donc 14 chapitres tous de différentes tailles. C'est peut être qu'une première partie d'une fanfic, j'hésite encore à écrire une deuxième partie parce que je ne sais pas vraiment comment la tourner. Et si jamais vous êtes beaucoup à suivre et à commenter alors peut être que je me motiverais à l'écrire. Normalement je publierais tout les samedi, sauf imprévue alors je publierais en retard ou en avance.**

 **Oui le couple n'est pas encore connue pour ce premier chapitre et c'est normale car je veux que vous avanciez au même rythme que les personnages même si vous allez comprendre et deviner plus vite qu'eux. Je veux vraiment que vous ayez l'impression de découvrir en même temps qu'eux.**

 **J'essayerais de vous faire un petit résumé au début de chaque chapitre et de vous éclairer sur quelque notion ainsi que répondre à tout vos commentaires. Aussi j'ai fait des recherches qui fait qu'une grande partie des lieux existe réellement, que certaine chose sont vrai et surtout il va y avoir des personnages inventé, ils auront des noms qui auront une signification bien précise sur leurs caractères. Et oui je me suis un peu foulé alors à vous de trouver à quoi il correspondront!**

 **Avertissement: C'est du Yaoi, merci de ne pas paraître choquer ou de mettre des messages d'insulte! Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf pour ce que j'ai inventé! Et surtout merci à DramaticalRaven pour la correction!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1,**

\- Tout ce que je dirais devra rester entre nous et ne jamais sortir de cette salle ! Ce sont des informations que le reste de la population doit continuer d'ignorer pour l'instant. Dit un homme portant une blouse blanche.

Il était assis devant un bureau faisant face à deux autres interlocuteurs, il avait un calepin avec plusieurs graphiques et annotations dessus. Il tapota un stylo par intermittence, remontant de temps en temps ses lunettes. Il avait des cheveux blonds court et des yeux chocolat. Il avait quelques grains de beauté sur son visage qui lui donnait un air jeune. Les murs de la pièce étaient d'un blanc immaculé comme dans tout hôpital qui se respecte.

\- Bien, nous ne révélerons rien. Jurèrent les deux autres personnes présentes.

\- Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir qu'il existe trois types de personnes dans le monde : les Alphas, les Bêtas et les Omégas.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Fit la seule femme du groupe

\- Les Bêtas concernent plus de 75% de la population et sont des personnes toute à fait normale comme vous Madame. Les Alphas sont des personnes qui sont, pour la plupart, des Leaders nés, ils sont dominants et peuvent être agressifs, et ils ont aussi d'autres particularités. Les Bêtas concernent plus de la majorité du reste. Quant aux Omégas ils sont une minorité et sont plus souvent des personnes un peu chétifs et soumisses. C'est pour ces derniers qu'on garde cette information secrète.

Le bruit du stylo rebondissant sur la surface en plastique s'intensifia. Les deux autres personnes le regardaient d'un air interloqué, ils étaient venus pour connaître le problème de santé du plus jeune et l'homme ne faisait que leur raconter une histoire sans queue ni tête. La femme avait des rides aux coins des yeux et avait une longue chevelure noir ondulé, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur ce qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle.

\- Euh... D'accord mais quel est rapport avec mon fils ? S'enquit-elle, légèrement agacée.

\- J'y viens ! Il s'est révélé que votre fils fait partie de la dernière catégorie, c'est un Oméga. Nous l'avons découvert avec les derniers examens qui ont été effectués. Son corps a dû s'adapter à sa condition donc c'est en grande partie pour ça qu'il a eu des pertes de connaissance, une forte fatigue et des poussées de fièvre.

\- Bien, donc il n'est pas gravement malade ? S'inquiéta la mère.

\- Non pas du tout, mais vous devez savoir que les Omégas tout comme les Alphas ont certaines particularités autre que leur tempérament.

\- Je ne vais pas avoir de corne ou de troisième bras ? Tenta de se rassurer le garçon.

Il allait attaquer la partie qu'il aimait le moins dans son métier, les personnes pouvaient avoir un comportement bien différent quand on leur annonçait : L'acceptation qui était assez rare pour un Oméga, le déni pour la plupart, la colère pour certain, le dégoût pour d'autre. Qui sait comment réagiraient ces personnes.

\- Non tes changements ne sont pas visibles à l'œil nu. Comment vous dire ça... Un Alpha aura la particularité de pouvoir donner naissance à plusieurs enfants quand ils sont des femmes et d'enfanter à chaque fois quand ce sont des hommes. Un Omégas, lui, peut donner naissance, qu'il soit homme ou femme.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir... s'angoissa le garçon.

\- Vous voulez dire que mon fils peut tomber enceint d'un autre homme ? S'outra la mère.

Il commençait déjà à percevoir dans quelle catégorie de personne se trouvait la mère et donc la suite serait encore plus difficile à passer.

\- En fait c'est ça le cœur de notre problème, votre fils a dû commencer sa transformation il y a déjà un peu plus de trois mois mais quelque chose a fait tout s'accélérer rapidement, normalement le passage se fait plus lentement et avec moins de désagréments. Fit le Médecin de moins en moins sûr de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui a fait s'accélérer le processus ?

\- Cela aurait pu être plusieurs facteurs, mais là on ne peut plus avoir de doute... Déglutit l'homme.

\- Je veux savoir tout de suite ! Exigea le jeune garçon.

L'enfant avait l'air d'accepter, mais il ne digérerait sûrement pas la suite et le médecin comprendrait très bien. Ce n'était sûrement pas le premier dans le monde mais c'était son premier à lui, en dix ans de carrière il avait pour la première fois à affronter ce genre de soucis et ça ne lui plaisait pas, loin de là. Il aurait vraiment aimé que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge, mais non c'était tombé sur lui. Il inspira alors un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Dans ton cas c'est la gestation.

\- Vous voulez dire que je suis...

\- Enceint, Oui c'est ça. Sourit-il nerveusement.

\- Ho mon dieu ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Hurla la mère.

\- Et bien, commença le médecin gêné, comme n'importe quelle autre personne, ça ne change pas trop d'une femme.

\- Mon fils n'est pas Gay ! Cria-t-elle. Mon Fils est un être humain normale, il ne peut pas tomber enceint cessez vos inepties ! Dit-lui Keiji !

C'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait, la mère allait devenir hystérique. Quant au garçon il avait la tête qui tournait, une légère difficulté à respirer. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

\- Je... Il est possible qu'après... Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sous l'air effaré de sa mère, seulement une fois on puisse...

\- Oui c'est rare, mais tout à fait possible. Conclu l'homme comprenant le malaise chez le jeune.

\- Dit-moi que ce n'est pas vrai Keiji ! Tu n'as pas couché avec un homme ?!

Il ne leva pas les yeux vers sa mère, mais les baissa pour contempler ses mains qu'il n'arrêtait pas de maltraiter dans tous les sens. Son souffle se faisait court, il allait faire une crise de panique s'il ne se calmait pas.

\- Respirez jeune homme, surtout ne vous stressez pas, ça pourrait être très mauvais pour l'enfant. Tenta de calmer le médecin.

\- Taisez-vous ! Hurla de nouveau la mère. Guérissez mon fils ! Enlevez lui ce... cette chose peut m'importe ce que c'est ! Keiji rentre à l'université cette année et il n'est pas question que quoi que ce soit vienne perturber ses études et sûrement pas une sale pédale qui lui a sauté dessus et refilé je ne sais quoi !

\- Madame je vous en prie, votre fils doit être …

\- Mon fils ne peut pas être un monstre ni un pédé !

Keiji resserra sa prise sur ses propres doigts, des larmes commençaient à affluer aux coins de ses yeux, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que ce cauchemar cesse ! Il voulait revenir trois mois plutôt où il n'était qu'Akaashi Keiji, capitaine de l'équipe de volley de Fukurodani et futur diplômé. Il entendait sa mère crier après le médecin, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter ce qu'il était peu importe ce que le médecin lui dise soit vrai ou non. Il inspira un grand coup sachant qu'il aurait dû lui dire depuis déjà trois ans, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise coupant court à la crise d'hystérie de sa génitrice.

\- Je suis Gay ! Ça fait trois ans que j'ai compris que j'aimais les hommes et si tu n'es pas contente ça n'y changera rien !

Le visage de sa mère se colora doucement de rouge, son visage laissait transparaître plusieurs émotions comme la colère, la honte et le dégoût.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ? Et bien tu peux faire une croix sur une aide pour ton entrée à l'université, tu peux même faire une croix sur la maison ! Et vue que tu préfères te faire sauter comme la sale tapette que tu es, tu peux faire une croix sur nous ! Vas donc sucer des queues pour avoir un toit sur ta tête et ne reviens pas à la maison !

Elle partit et claqua la porte sans même une once de regret ou même un dernier regard vers son fils. Pour elle, et sûrement pour son mari quand elle lui apprendrait la nouvelle, elle n'avait plus d'enfant, elle l'avait perdue à cause d'une maladie incurable et ça s'arrêterait là !

Keiji resta un moment figé, les yeux toujours posés à l'endroit où étaient ceux de sa mère quelques instants plutôt, il n'avait même pas envie de pleurer juste de dormir pendant plusieurs jours, ce court laps de temps empli de trop d'émotions l'avait vidé du peu d'énergie qu'il avait. Il se sentit sombrer et deux bras le rattraper avant de l'allonger sur une surface moelleuse, avant de finalement ne plus avoir conscience de rien.

* * *

 **Bien j'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu parce qu'à moi oui, et non je suis pas trop vantarde! Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et voilà quelques explications pour ce qui n'aurait pas compris le charabias du médecin avec quelques précisions en plus:**

 _ **Les Alphas:** 20% de la population est concerné, cela peut être découvert à n'importe quel age. Ils sont souvent têtue et aime à diriger les autres. Ils ont, sans forcément sans rendre compte, une âme de leader qui pousse les autres à le suivre. Il est téméraire et est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. Une femme Alpha aura tendance à donné facilement naissance à des jumeaux et surtout des futurs Alphas. Un homme sera toujours fertile et dés le premier rapport non protégé il enfantera forcément._

 _ **Les Bétas:** 75% de la population. Ils sont des personnes ordinaire._

 _ **Les Omégas:** 5% de la population. Ils sont pour la plupart petit et chétif, et peuvent aussi le devenir à n'importe quel age. Ils suivent plus souvent les directives que les autres, ils sont soumis et n'aime que très rarement les confrontation. Une femme Oméga pourras enfanté plus souvent sans problème qu'une femme ordinaire et un homme pourras enfanter malgré que ce soit plus difficile. Ils cherchent souvent la stabilité et la protection._

 _C'est du à de nombreux persécution sur les Omégas, n'étant soit disant pas normaux que les gouvernements ont décidé de garder sa secret._

 **Merci à ceux qui ont vraiment tout lu et à la semaine prochaine, surtout n'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire plein d'amour et à suivre la fiction pour être les premiers au courant de la sortie du nouveau chapitre! Bisous les petits choux!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut yaoiste,**

 **Car oui je suis persuadé que vous êtes tous des yaoiste, sinon pourquoi lire un Omegaverse? On se le demande! Bon voici le chapitre 2 qui est un peu plus long que le précédent et on reste encore centré sur Akaashi. D'autre personnages vont encore apparaître d'ici peu de temps. Oui je publie avec un peu d'avance mais demain je me lève tôt et je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps!**

 **Bon je vous fait le résumé du chapitre précédent: _Akaashi apprend qu'il est un Oméga dont la transformation a été accélérer par sa mise en cloque, sa mère le rejette en l'apprenant surtout que notre pauvre petit Keiji est gay de surcroît!_**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Levi:** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès que j'ai lu ton commentaire j'ai voulu publier tout le reste de la fiction comme si je te donnais un cookie... Et oui elle est déjà fini malgré que je suis sur d'opérer des changements en cours de route, n'étant toujours pas satisfaite de la fin... Oui sa mère est une vrai peau de vache! Tu vas surement vite deviner qui est le papa comme tout le monde mais ce ne sera évoqué que au moment ou les personnages seront eux même aux courant!

 **Ninareli:** Et bien que d'amour! Ça fait chaud à mon petit cœur tout mou! Toi aussi tu adore Akaashi! C'est un de mes perso favoris avec Bokuto, Kuroo, Tsukishima j'aime bien aussi Hinata, Sugawara, Nishinoya... Ouais en faite j'aime quasiment tous les personnages. Et oui malheureusement ça arrive mais petit Keiji va pas avoir une vie toute pourrie non plus! Et oui c'est un grand garçon maintenant!

 **Marya:** Merci beaucoup, là voilà!

 **NbdThinkIamAlien:** Non ne pleure pas! *tend un mouchoir* Et ne meurs pas non plus, sinon tu sauras jamais la suite! Merci! Alors pour le papa je pense que tu va vite deviner qui c'est avec les prochains chapitres, je n'ai pas été très subtile voir même pas du tout...

 **Kiruagonchan:** J'adorerais te répondre mais ce serait te spoiler... bien que tu va vite savoir comme tout le monde.

 **Avertissement: C'est du Yaoi, merci de ne pas paraître choquer ou de mettre des messages d'insulte! Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf pour ce que j'ai inventé!** **Et surtout merci à DramaticalRaven pour la correction!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2,**

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en ayant l'impression de n'avoir dormit qu'une petite minute, son corps était lourd, il avait mal à la tête et il arrivait à peine à papillonner des yeux. Il pouvait entendre deux hommes parler à voix basse, sûrement pour le laisser dormir tranquillement, il entendit son nom quelques fois ce qui le poussa à suivre la conversation.

\- N'y a-t-il pas une famille qui se porterait garante pour lui ?

\- Si, sûrement, mais il serait mieux qu'on l'éloigne de Tokyo. Fit la voix qu'il reconnut comme celle du médecin.

\- Hm… vous avez sans doute raison, il vaudrait mieux qu'il évite de tomber sur ses parents au coin d'une rue. Pour quelle université avait-il postulé ?

\- Celle de médecine, je crois, attendez je vérifie... Oui c'est ça la Tokyo Jikei, il veut faire médecin du sport.

\- N'avons-nous pas un Alpha d'à peu près son âge qui pourrait suivre des études similaires ?

\- Attendez je vais regarder sur nos listes.

Il put entendre le bruit du clavier d'un ordinateur plus celui de la souris qui cliquait de temps en temps. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était que ces personnes allaient l'éloigner de Tokyo, il aurait voulu parler, leur dire qu'il ne voulait pas mais bizarrement cela le soulageait d'un côté. Il n'aurait pas à angoisser à chaque coin de rue de croiser ses parents ; il ne voulait pas non plus recroiser ses anciens coéquipiers surtout si le fait d'être enceint s'avérait vrai, il ne voulait pas voir leur dégoût sur leurs visages, il préférait garder de bons souvenirs d'eux.

\- Oui nous en avons un qui suit pile poil les mêmes études, par contre il est dans une année supérieure.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, dans quelle université est-il ?

\- Tohokudai, dans la préfecture Miyagi.

\- Parfait contactez-le, faite lui part de la situation de ce garçon. Nous n'avons plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'il accepte. Et surtout tenez moi au courant, il ne serait pas prudent de laisser un Oméga enceint errer seul.

Il entendit l'inconnue sortir et le médecin se lever tout en appuyant sur des touches de portables, sûrement pour contacter cet Alpha dont ils parlaient plus tôt. Il se replongea dans le sommeil sans lutter, espérant tout de même se réveiller chez lui comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un long rêve.

Cette fois ce fut un gant, imbibé d'eau froide, qui passait sur son visage, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour apercevoir de long cheveux auburn attachés en un chignon impeccable entourant le visage fin d'une jeune femme qui lui sourit quand elle remarqua son réveil. Ses vêtements lui confirmaient qu'il était à l'hôpital et que donc tout était bien réel.

\- Je vous ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé. Répondit-elle sans même attendre sa réponse. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Comme dans un cauchemar répondit-il la voix enraillée.

L'infirmière perdit son sourire pour laisser place à un visage emplit de tristesse comme si la peine de Keiji se répercutait sur elle. Elle soupira et continua la toilette du garçon.

\- Je comprends que cela ne soit pas facile... Mon frère avait dû passer par là aussi.

\- Et comment il a fait pour accepter le fait d'être anormale ? Demanda-t-il, espérant avoir une direction à prendre.

\- Il ne l'a jamais fait. Chuchota la demoiselle.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme qui se releva tout en l'essuyant et prévenant le jeune garçon qu'elle allait chercher le docteur. Il n'était pas idiot les paroles et le comportement de la jeune fille en disait long. Il déglutit, est-ce cela l'avenir qui l'attendait ? Choisir entre la mort ou vivre avec ? Puis il repensa à la potentielle vie qui allait grandir en lui, peut être devait-il au moins attendre de voir si c'était vrai, sa vie lui importait peu pour l'instant mais celles des autres ne devaient pas en pâtir à cause de lui. D'ailleurs en passant sa main sur son ventre il put remarquer qu'il était plus arrondi, est-ce que c'était psychologique ou ne l'avait-il juste pas remarqué avant ? C'est vrai qu'il avait trouvé que ses T-shirts ne lui couvraient plus aussi bien le bas du ventre, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte d'une poussée de croissance.

Le même médecin qui lui avait annoncé sa grossesse entra dans la chambre et prit une des chaises pour se rapprocher du lit. Il avait un air sérieux au visage, il avait l'air bien moins angoissé que pendant leur précédente entrevue.

\- Nous devons discuter de certaines choses, à propos de votre avenir...

\- Vous allez m'envoyer chez un Alpha, j'ai entendu votre conversation. Le coupa-t-il.

\- Ha, c'est exact. Fit le Médecin un peu surpris. Nous ne voulons pas vous contraindre, si vous ne voulez pas nous comprendrions.

Akaashi ne répondit pas, de toute façon il n'avait que cette solution sinon il se retrouverait à la rue, il préférait devoir vivre en colocation avec un garçon de son âge. Et puis l'enfant à venir aurait besoin d'un toit.

\- Bien sûr le temps de la grossesse et de vos études nous prendrons en charges toutes vos dépenses, et dès que vous aurez un travail on vous laissera gérer. Il faut que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas prisonnier vous êtes libre de vos choix. Ça vous va ?

\- Mmh.

\- Bien vous allez partir dans trois jours le temps de vous reposer encore un peu, nous avons déjà effectué le transfert dans la nouvelle université et l'Alpha sur place a déjà trouvé un appartement assez grand qui a été aménagé pour vous. Au début vous suivrez les cours depuis chez vous et dans à peu près six mois vous pourrez vous rendre en cours comme un étudiant normal.

\- Et l'enfant ?

Et oui l'enfant ! Qu'allait-il en faire ? L'élever ? Le faire adopter ? Le poser devant le pas de la porte d'un orphelinat ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ferait après avoir accouché alors ce qu'il allait faire de l'enfant encore moins. Tout était trop soudain pour lui, une responsabilité énorme lui tombait sur les épaules et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Bizarrement il acceptait sa condition mais c'est tout ce qu'elle engendrait qu'il avait du mal à assumer.

\- Et bien c'est à vous de voir, si vous ne souhaitez pas le garder nous avons des familles prêtes à l'adopter sans soucis. Mais vous pouvez aussi le garder, nous avons tout un système spécialement conçu pour les Omégas et leurs enfants, que ce soit médicale, scolaire et projet d'avenir. Mais n'y pensez pas trop pour l'instant vous avez encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

Trois jours plus tard il était conduit à son futur chez lui, l'immeuble était immense et il n'avait en aucun cas l'air accessible à de simples étudiants. L'organisation AO, ou Alpha Oméga, avait beaucoup d'argent pour lui permettre d'être loger dans un tel endroit. Il avait l'air moderne et récent, la porte d'entrée avait l'air d'être à la pointe de la technologie, au moins il serait en sécurité ici ça ne faisait aucun doute.

D'ailleurs un jeune, avec les cheveux châtains, venait d'en sortir et marchait droit vers lui. Il était élancé et avait l'air grand, il avait un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres et dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur il prit ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Tu dois être Akaashi, enchanté ! Je suis Oikawa Tooru, ton colocataire à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- Enchanté. Répondit-il avec bien moins d'enthousiasme que son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier lui prit deux de ses sacs avant de se diriger vers l'entrer, tout en lui expliquant le fonctionnement de l'immeuble. L'entrée fonctionnait avec un digicode, il lui avait marqué sur un papier le fameux code, qui était apparemment posé sur un meuble de l'entrer avec les clés de l'appartement. Il avait une chambre déjà meublé avec tout ce qu'il lui fallait, il avait un ordinateur et un nouveau portable qui était mis à sa disposition.

Le jeune homme continuait à babiller sur le fonctionnement de l'immeuble et les règles de voisinages dans l'ascenseur qui les conduisait vers le quatrième étage. Une fois les portes ouvertes il put constater que le couloir était très éclairé, vu que tout le côté droit donnait sur des bais vitrés. Les murs étaient d'un beige clair et les portes étaient en bois de chêne d'après son nouvel ami.

Quand il entra il fut subjugué par la grandeur de la pièce, elle comportait une cuisine ouverte toute équipée sur sa droite qui faisait l'angle du mur, en face de celle-ci se trouvait une table avec six places assises. En face de l'entrer se trouvait un petit salon télé qui était séparé d'un mur fin de la salle à manger, et de grandes baies vitrés sur les murs en face d'Akaashi éclairaient la pièce. Les couleurs étaient dans les tons blancs cassé, ocre et quelques touches de couleurs dans la décoration.

Tooru l'invita à entrer et lui indiqua les pièces fermer et sur le mur de gauche se trouvait deux portes, une pour la salle de bain et la seconde pour la future chambre de la chouette. Sur la droite se trouvait deux autres portes qui se trouvaient être des chambres, celle d'Oikawa et celle pour un invité ou pour le futur enfant si besoin.

\- Je te laisse t'installer et si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas !

\- Merci.

Sa chambre était plutôt sobre d'un bleu pâle et beige, il avait un lit deux places avec des draps d'une teinte bleue foncé. Une armoire en bois clair et un bureau du même matériau ou était posé deux boîtes en carton contenant un ordinateur portable ainsi qu'un téléphone. Il y avait encore de la place entre l'armoire et la baie vitré ou, il supposait, se trouverait sûrement le futur lit de l'enfant s'il devait le garder. Tout avait l'air d'avoir été calculé pour qu'il sente que le bébé puisse y avoir une place sans que celle-ci ne soit trop flagrante pour ne pas le culpabiliser s'il devait le faire adopter.

Il posa les valises qui étaient remplis d'habits neufs à côté du lit avant de s'y allonger sur le dos, il caressa, sans s'en rendre compte son ventre. Il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui venait de naître, on lui offrait une toute nouvelle vie, il avait l'impression d'être un Sims qu'on venait de poser là pour commencer une nouvelle partie. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, il aurait voulu que rien de tout ceci ne soit arrivé, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il n'avait rien gardé de son passé, après tout il n'avait pas eu le courage de sonner à la porte de ses géniteurs pour récupérer ses affaires, il leur avait donc tout laissé.

Il lui restait juste son portable et put y voir des messages qui se bousculaient déjà sur sa boite mail, il posa son bras le long de son corps sans même en ouvrir un seul. Il allait devoir changer d'adresse mail, il ne saurait pas quoi leur dire de toute façon. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de sa condition d'Oméga et puis ils le prendraient sans doute pour un illuminé ou pour un monstre. Il se remémora leurs visages, leurs sourires, il se mit en position fœtal une larme traîtresse coulant sur sa tempe. Il aurait aimé passer une dernière journée avec eux, leur dire qu'ils allaient lui manquer.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi que lorsque des coups légers furent porter à sa porte. Il se redressa et donna à son colocataire la permission d'entrer car ça ne pouvait être que lui.

\- Le repas est prêt. Fit-il avec toujours son éternelle sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim...

Il vit le châtain froncer les sourcils et plaquer ses poings sur ses hanches après avoir complètement ouvert la porte.

\- Ce n'était pas une question ! Fit Tooru sourdement. Tu viens manger, je suis là pour prendre soin de toi, il n'est pas question que tu prennes un risque pour ta santé !

\- Oi, laisse-le Shittykawa ! Il vient de faire un long voyage et il a peut-être envie de se reposer !

\- Mais Iwa-chan, je suis responsable de lui, je dois veiller sur lui et le fait qu'il mange correctement fait aussi partie de ma mission !

Akaashi s'était tendu au son de la deuxième voix, ils étaient censés n'être que deux normalement, combien de personnes allaient être au courant de sa situation ? D'ailleurs il put voir le deuxième homme tirer son colocataire vers le salon, il avait des cheveux noirs et un visage peu avenant.

\- Pardon pour ça, je suis Iwaizumi Hajime. Désolé de déranger mais Oikawa ne sait pas faire à manger, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il t'empoissonne dès le premier jour.

L'ancien as d'Aoba Johsai ferma la porte derrière lui après s'être incliné respectueusement, il avait finalement l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Le brun décida alors d'enfin défaire ses valises, il entendait des bruits venant du salon mais n'osa pas sortir. Une fois toutes ses affaires rangées, il sentit la faim le tirailler, n'entendant plus rien dans la pièce adjacente il se risqua à sortir et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Il y a ton assiette au frigo.

Il sursauta pour tomber sur le brun qui sortait d'une des chambres avec un livre à la main, Keiji ne posa pas de question et sortit son assiette pour la réchauffer tout en remerciant le garçon. Celui-ci s'assit à la table en diagonale du passeur.

\- Tu sais Oikawa paraît très exubérant mais c'est un type bien, quand il a appris pour toi il a tout de suite accepté de te prendre sous son aile. Mais si jamais il t'énerve trop n'hésite pas à le frapper ça lui remet toujours les idées en place.

\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, non ? Demanda-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Il allait pour s'excuser quand il vit que son interlocuteur avait les yeux grands ouvert comme choqué par la question. Iwaizumi devint rouge comme une tomate avant de tenter de nier toute relation avec le châtain, pourtant Akaashi n'avait pas fait mention de cela. Tooru arriva juste à ce moment-là, sortant de la salle de bain.

\- Pourquoi Iwa-chan est tout rouge ? S'enquit-il.

\- Ce n'sont pas tes affaires Bakawa !

\- Iwa-chan est trop méchant ! S'indigna le plus grand.

\- Je rentre chez moi, votre repas est déjà dans le frigo ! Hurla-t-il

Il passa à côté de son ami d'enfance tout en le poussant avec sa main et ne fit que rougir encore plus. Keiji se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, il venait de mettre le doigt là où il n'aurait pas dû.

\- Toi tu as dit quelque chose qui a dû embarrasser Iwa-chan. Chantonna le garçon. Merci ! Il est toujours super mignon quand il rougit.

L'Alpha partie dans sa chambre en lançant un clin d'œil à son nouvel ami, car si ce dernier pouvait continuer de faire rougir ainsi Hajime il deviendrait son plus grand ami. La chouette était un peu perdu il faut le dire, mais elle comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre ses deux-là.

* * *

 **Donc voilà ce deuxième chapitre, pour ceux qui suivent j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant! Je vais essayer de refaire la fin pour que ce soit digne de ceux début car je la trouve nul à chier...**

 **Voici les termes que vous n'avez pas du comprendre:**

 _ **La Tokyo Jikei:** C'est une université de médecine se situant à l'ouest de Tokyo et spécialisé en médecine._

 _ **La** **Tohokudai** **:** C'est une université avec plusieurs filières, dont la médecine, elle est situé à Sendai dans la préfecture de Myagi, celle là même ou se trouve Karasuno._

 _ **L'Organisation AO:** ou Alpha Oméga, est une organisation pour la protection et le recensement des Alphas et Omégas_

 _ **Shittykawa:** Qui est la contraction de Shit et Oikawa, enfin de mon point de vue du coup la traduction serait "Oikawa de merde"_

 _ **Bakawa:** Qui est la contraction de Baka et Oikawa, donc "Idiot d'Oikawa"_

 _ **-san/-chan:** Le premier veux dire monsieur ou madame, qui est utilisé pour un collégue, client ou un nouvel individu que vous venez de rencontrer. Le deuxième est utilisé avec une camarade, une amie... Elle est la version féminine de "-kun" et sert aussi a dire qu'on trouve la jeune fille mignonne. __Et oui Oikawa relègue Iwaizumi au clan de mignonne petite fille!_

 _Comme vous l'avez surement devinez il existe des hôpitaux et des écoles spécialiser pour les Omégas, Alphas et enfants, ce qui fait qu'il faut du monde, donc certain son mit dans la confidence et travail pour eux, la plupart du temps ce sont les familles dont un membre est l'un d'eux comme l'infirmière qui s'est occupé d'Akaashi!_

 **Alors comme d'habitude je vous remercie de me suivre et n'oubliez pas de mettre un commentaire histoire que je sache ce que vous en pensez, et n'hésitez pas à mettre la fiction dans vos favoris!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello les petits choux,**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 3 alors heureux? Bon par contre il est plus court que le précédent mais je vous avez prévenue ils seront tous de longueur différente. J'ai essayé de couper aux bons endroits. Et a partir de maintenant on vas basculer de temps en temps sur un autre tandem histoire que vous puissiez suivre en même temps leurs vie à eux. Au départ je voulais faire ça à la fin et raconté leur vie avant le dénouement mais je pense que ça vous aurez plus fait chier qu'autre chose donc j'ai choisi cette méthode!**

 **Le petit résumé des chapitres précédent: _Akaashi apprend qu'il est un Oméga dont la transformation a été accélérer par sa mise en cloque, sa mère le rejette en l'apprenant surtout que notre pauvre petit Keiji est gay de surcroît! Le médecin et un homme faisant partie de l'association AO décide de placé Akaashi chez un Alpha et de subvenir à ses besoins le temps de sa grossesse._**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Ninareli:** Oui il a rien fait pour mérité ça le pauvre, mais ça tombe jamais sur les personnes qui le mériterait de toute façon! J'adore Oikawa, je le trouve choupinoux ce petit gars je pouvais pas le faire méchant! Iwaizumi est aussi un de mes perso' favoris ... Oui je me répète par rapport à la dernière réponse, mais est ce ma faute s'ils sont tous aussi attachant?!

 **Kiruagonchan:** Merci! Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre te combleras encore plus que le précédent!

 **Avertissement: C'est du Yaoi, merci de ne pas paraître choquer ou de mettre des messages d'insulte! Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf pour ce que j'ai inventé!** **Et surtout merci à DramaticalRaven pour la correction!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3,**

L'As d'Aoba Johsai était revenu le lendemain et avait été clairement soulagé de voir que le plus jeune savait faire la cuisine. La routine s'était doucement installée, Keiji faisait les repas et vue qu'il s'ennuyait il faisait toutes les tâches ménagères possibles. Il avait créé une nouvelle adresse mail mais de temps en temps il regardait l'ancienne. Cependant, il ne les ouvrait jamais malgré les suppliques de ses amis et surtout celle de son ancien capitaine. Il refermait toujours son téléphone avec le cœur un peu plus meurtri mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et puis ses amis finiraient bien par laisser tomber non ? Et s'ils allaient voir ses parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient leur dire ? Même s'il n'allait pas apprendre leur réaction, rien que de l'envisager cela lui donnait une boule au creux de l'estomac.

Quelques jours plus tard Akaashi reçut enfin ses cours par correspondance et put donc commencer à étudier, il fallait dire qu'il s'ennuyait ferme vu que son colocataire suivait normalement les cours. Il l'enviait, ayant l'impression d'être un oiseau en cage. Il n'y avait personne avec qui parler en dehors de Tooru ou Iwaizumi. Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la porte sonna, il partit répondre à l'interphone, la personne se présenta comme Madame Oikawa.

Il se doutait qu'elle devait être au courant pour sa condition donc il ouvra sans crainte la porte et quand elle eut franchi la porte de l'appartement il n'en revenait pas, cette femme avait une peau de porcelaine avec des cheveux auburn ondulés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, tout en elle respirait la grâce et la douceur.

\- Bonjour Oikawa-san. Fit-il en s'inclinant.

\- Ho voyons pas de chichi entre nous, appelle moi Nadeshiko ça m'ira très bien ! En tout cas tu es très mignon comme garçon, Tooru avait raison.

Il lui offrit du thé comme tout bon hôte et elle en fut très heureuse, son fils ne lui aurait jamais demandé si elle voulait boire la laissant se servir comme si elle était chez elle. Ils discutèrent un moment tous les deux, savoir comment il s'adaptait, s'il avait des questions sur la grossesse, s'il avait besoin de courses. Tout un tas de questions que poserait une maman à son fils après sa prise d'indépendance, il se sentit très vite en confiance avec elle.

Oikawa ne fut même pas surpris de voir sa mère babillant de choses et d'autres avec son colocataire, quand elle avait su pour la situation du brun elle n'avait pas hésité à faire la morale à son fils pour qu'il soit le meilleur Alpha possible. Il devait prendre conscience qu'il avait des responsabilités et qu'il devait donc agir en adulte. Malgré le fait qu'Akaashi ne soit pas bavard elle fut très heureuse de lui tenir compagnie.

A Tokyo, au même moment, un brun courrait le plus rapidement possible connaissant son chemin par cœur. Il venait de recevoir un coup de fil qui l'avait rendu triste puis très inquiet. Il arriva devant un immeuble qui abritait le campus de Nittaidai, lui aussi y vivait mais il était en ville quand on l'avait prévenu. Il n'hésita pas sur les escaliers à prendre ni quelle porte ouvrir, ce qu'il fit sans même avertir le propriétaire des lieux de son arrivée.

\- Bokuto ! Hurla-t-il.

Son ami lui tournait le dos, la chambre était sombre et il tenait dans ses bras une énorme peluche d'un hibou grand-duc. On pouvait l'entendre sangloter, même s'il se retenait de faire du bruit. Le brun n'était pas dupe il s'avança donc doucement comme si le fait de l'approcher pouvait le briser.

\- Bokuto, Dit-il doucement. Konoha m'a appelé, je suis vraiment désolé.

Il s'assit un peu en retrait et posa sa main sur une des épaules du garçon, il se mit à resserrer un peu sa prise essayant ainsi de lui transmettre tout son soutien.

\- Tu te souviens, renifla Bokuto, au nouvel an on s'est tous offert des cadeaux et il était en charge du mien.

\- Oui il t'a offert des entrés pour le parc des rapaces.

\- Je l'avais tellement tanné avec ce parc et ces animaux auquel je n'avais pas encore eu la chance d'aller. Rit-il au milieu d'un sanglot.

La prise sur son épaule se raffermit alors que de nouvelles larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

\- Du coup vue que j'avais deux entrées je lui avais proposé de venir... Mais il m'a dit que je devais y aller avec Ami, en amoureux.

Son ami ne savait pas quoi dire, de toute façon il n'avait rien à dire.

\- Et puis sa santé s'est dégradé alors je ne lui en ai pas reparlé, et finalement le jour où j'ai prévue d'y aller avec elle, j'ai appris qu'il aurait le résultat de ses examens médicaux. Je voulais absolument l'accompagner mais il n'a pas voulu que je gâche mon rendez-vous pour lui.

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus éraillée, il essayait de cacher sa souffrance, les mots étaient durs à dire. Sa gorge se nouait à chaque phrase, il avait mal et il serrait sa prise sur la peluche comme si elle allait disparaître. Son ami retenait des larmes qui s'accumulaient au coin de ses yeux, essayant d'être fort pour deux.

\- Alors tandis que moi je m'éclatais... Il... un sanglot plus fort s'échappa. Je lui ai acheté cette peluche pensant que ça le réconforterait, tu parles d'un con. Se mit-il à rire amèrement. Pendant qu'il mourrait moi je lui achetais une putain de peluche ! Comme si ça l'aurait aidé à guérir ! Cria-t-il.

Il avait levé le bras prêt à lancer l'objet à l'autre bout de la pièce mais il ne termina pas son geste, son bras retombant le long de son corps et repris d'une voix quasi sans émotions.

\- Dit Kuroo, ne suis-je pas le pire ami qu'on puisse faire... ?

\- Non. S'étrangla-t-il. Tu es un ami génial et même lui le pensait j'en suis sûr.

\- J'ai continué à lui envoyé un tas d'e-mail parce qu'il ne répondait pas. Rit-il avant de pleurer à nouveau.

Le blanc lâcha l'objet et plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux tout en hurlant et pleurant. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Le chat l'agrippa de toutes ses forces et pleura avec lui.

\- Akaashi ! Sanglota la chouette

Au bout d'une heure le garçon semblait ne plus pouvoir pleurer, ses yeux étaient vide et rouge, il était pâle et semblait complètement amorphe. Le noiraud s'était levé pour remplir un verre d'eau et le tendit à son ami qui le prit machinalement. Un carton était posé juste à côté de Kotaro, et le brun se risqua à demander ce qu'il contenait.

\- Ce sont les affaires d'Akaashi, Elles étaient censées être pour sa chambre d'étudiant... Sa mère n'en voulait plus alors je les ai récupéré.

Kuroo eu du mal à déglutir, son ami avait récupéré des affaires de son ancien passeur. Il comprenait la mère qui voulait sûrement ne plus rien voir qui pourrait lui rappeler son fils décédé, mais pourquoi son ami avait voulu les prendre ? Ce serait une torture de les avoir tout le temps avec lui. Il tendit une main peu sur au-dessus de l'ouverture, près à enlever le scotch, il scruta la réaction de son ami qui ne le regardait même pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

\- … Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas osé l'ouvrir.

Quand le chat ouvrit les deux pans de carton il coupa sa respiration, si son ami voyait ça ce serait encore pire pour lui. La première chose qui sautait aux yeux était une photo de l'équipe de Fukurodani quand l'As y était encore. Il y avait les genouillères que lui avait offert Bokuto avant de partir à l'université, il y avait un ballon de volley et son ancien uniforme de sport qui datait du même moment que la photo. Il y avait encore divers objets qui devaient avoir une signification spéciale pour le brun mais que le chat ignorait.

\- Bokuto tu ne devrais pas garder ça. Dit-il en refermant le carton.

La chouette se retourna violemment dans sa direction avec un regard à glacer le sang, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans une telle rage qu'il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Ce sont les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de lui ! Ça reste ici !

Son ami avait une réaction excessive mais il ne fit aucune remarque, le temps était censé guérir les blessures, il fallait donc lui en laissé pour fermer celle-ci. Mais Kuroo savait que Bokuto ne s'en remettrait jamais vraiment, il avait tenu à Akaashi comme jamais il n'avait tenu à personne, même sa petite amie avait souvent été relégué au second plan, il n'y avait que le blanc pour ne pas en prendre conscience. Kuroo avait même soupçonné que les sentiments étaient réciproques, il avait espéré les voir se mettre ensemble plutôt que de se tourner autour. Il n'aurait jamais la chance de les voir ensemble.

Il devait être là pour son ami, pour que le rock qu'était Kotaro ne s'effondre pas, pour qu'il puisse à nouveau avancer. Il l'aiderait quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ainsi, plus jamais.

* * *

 **Voici le troisième chapitre, j'ai modifié deux, trois truc depuis que je publie cette fiction afin que ce soit plus fluide et plus compréhensible. Bon vous allez pas le remarquer vue que vous n'avez pas lu la première version, mais moi je le vois et je trouve ça mieux!**

 **Et voilà quelques termes que je vous explique:**

 **Nittaidai:** est une grand université qui abrite tout les futurs grand sportif et qui ce situe à Tokyo!

Il faut savoir que les prénoms des personnages inventé on tous une signification avez vous trouvé celle des deux personnages originaux?

Pour le parc des rapaces c'est une pure invention, je sais pas s'il en existe vraiment un au japon...

 **Je veux voir encore plus de vos avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir vos commentaires si vous saviez à quel point! Je regarde quasiment tout les jours pour savoir si j'en ai des nouveaux...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour mes poulets,**

 **il est là vous l'attendiez, le fameux chapitre 4! Si c'est pas beau ça? et pour les vacances scolaires en plus, pour ce qui sont encore dans le système scolaire. bon et bien cette fois il n'y a pas vraiment de nouveau personnages qui arrive. On passe encore d'un tandem à l'autre histoire que vous puissiez suivre aussi l'évolution de Bokuto!**

 **Le résumé des chapitres précédent: _Akaashi apprend qu'il est un Oméga dont la transformation a été accélérer par sa mise en cloque, sa mère le rejette en l'apprenant surtout que notre pauvre petit Keiji est gay de surcroît! Le médecin et un homme faisant partie de l'association AO décide de placé Akaashi chez un Alpha et de subvenir à ses besoins le temps de sa grossesse. Il rencontre de nouvelle personne avec qu'il s'entend bien. Pendant ce temps Bokuto le crois mort et le pleure..._**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **MayFreeman:** oui c'est triste mais en même temps ils n'aillaient pas dire la vérité après tout ils trouvent ça honteux d'être gay et un oméga, pas sur qu'ils veuillent s'en vanter, bon ils auraient pu inventer autre chose mais je trouvais ça plus intéressant. Et oui Bokuto a eu une petite amie, j'adorais avoir un petit ami comme lui, il est trop choux et marrant! Et bien merci et voici la suite, qui j'espère te plaira tout autant!

 **Noixine:** Et bien merci beaucoup, oui Akaashi n'as pas vraiment eu de chance au début, mais maintenant ça ne pourra qu'aller mieux! Et bien ses parents ne voulaient plus entendre parler de lui, il était plus simple pour eux de le faire passer pour mort... Oui c'est vrai que vue l'énergumène avoir une copine est difficile à imaginer. Encore merci et à très vite!

 **Levi:** Et oui! Sauf que tu risque de finir en taule en faisant ça... Même si personne ne te dénoncera! Non pleure pas! Mais j'aime bien torturer sinon c'est moins amusant.. Moi sadique pas du tout! Mais son sOWLmate ne va peut être pas être retrouvé qui sait, ou peut être que si... Les drama c'est biens aussi!

 **Kirugonchan:** Et oui il faut bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre! Et oui Akaashi et dix mille fois mieux, mais c'est la vie!

 **NbdThinkIamAlien** : Ça me touche! Mais pourquoi tu peux pas de ton portable? Merci pour tous ces compliments, si tu en tremble c'est que j'ai bien retranscris ses sentiment! Merci et voici la suite... Ho et bien si tu veux tout savoir... Il va falloir attendre la suite !

 **Chat-malowe:** Merci, voilà ton vœux exaucé! Non aucun autres personnages n'est au courant, juste ce qui sont Alpha/Oméga et certain de membres de leurs familles!

 **Avertissement: C'est du Yaoi, merci de ne pas paraître choquer ou de mettre des messages d'insulte! Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf pour ce que j'ai inventé!** **Et surtout merci à DramaticalRaven pour la correction!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4,**

Les deux premiers mois s'étaient écoulés plus vite que Keiji ne l'aurait voulu, il apprenait ses cours à son rythme, il essayait de faire abstraction de son ventre qui avait grossi. Oikawa se révéla être une vraie mère poule, d'ailleurs il avait supplié Iwaizumi de rester à l'appartement pour qu'il leur fasse à manger ne voulant pas que la chouette se fatigue inutilement. A la grande surprise de tous il accepta sans rechigner.

C'est comme ça qu'ils découvrirent que tous les trois adoraient le volley vu que l'inviter avait ramené ses affaires de sport. Il avait choisi un cursus sport étude dans une université à Sendai et espérait rentrer dans l'équipe de la préfecture après ses trois années et pourquoi pas celle du Japon. La chouette s'était sentie nostalgique d'entendre ce discours. Tooru avait aussi voulu devenir professionnelle mais il s'était blessé au genou au lycée et il n'avait pas soigné ça, préférant s'acharner sur les entraînements afin de battre une équipe rivale.

La routine c'était alors installé, Hajime faisait les repas le soir mais voyait bien qu'Akaashi ne se sentait pas très à l'aise d'être assister. Il lui demandait souvent un coup de main. La chouette ne pouvait déjà plus sortir sans attirer des regards curieux sur son ventre, le contraignant à rester cloîtrer encore plus qu'avant entre quatre murs. Ses nouveaux amis essayaient de lui rendre la vie la plus facile possible, malgré ses hormones qui pouvaient le rendre irritable.

Nadeshiko lui rendait souvent visite et parlait de longues heures avec lui, elle était passé avec sa fille puis son mari et une fois avec son petit fils. Elle lui apportait des livres pour qu'il puisse se distraire. Il n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il souhaitait pour l'enfant, il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, C'est donc elle qui mit la discussion sur le tapis un samedi après-midi. Elle amena le sujet avec une aisance que seules les mères ont, il fallait dire qu'elle prenait soin d'êtres comme lui.

\- Keiji, mon chérie, as-tu pensé à ce que tu feras après l'accouchement ?

\- … Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchie.

\- Tu sais ce petit être humain qui vie en toi ne va pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez, ça arrivera plus vite que tu ne le pense.

Akaashi qui était assis sur le canapé pausa ses mains sur son ventre arrondi, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains sourit tendrement en voyant la scène, car s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle avait remarqué qu'il faisait souvent ce geste. Le deuxième locataire de l'appartement le regarda comme s'il venait de se rappeler qu'un enfant allait naître sous le même toit que lui.

\- Au faite tu as pu contacter son père ? Est ce qu'il est au courant au moins ?

Le brun se crispa, il n'avait pas oublié qu'il fallait un deuxième parent mais du coup les circonstances de sa conception lui revinrent de plein fouet au visage. Il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge, le père ne devait jamais l'apprendre, il le verrait comme un monstre qui avait abusé de lui. Il ne supporterait pas de voir le visage de celui-ci plein de dégoût, il l'aimait trop. Voyant bien que la mention du parent inconnu le torturait, Hajime asséna une claque derrière la tête de son ami d'enfance.

\- Tooru il y a des choses à garder pour soi ! Gronda sa mère.

Le susnommé s'enfonça dans le fauteuil voulant y disparaître, il ne voulait pas mettre à mal son ami. Bien sûr il n'oubliait pas la raison qui avait fait qu'il se retrouvait en colocation mais il pensait que le plus jeune aurait au moins voulut tenir au courant le deuxième parent bien qu'il soit vrai que ce ne soit pas simple. Peut-être que cela c'était mal passé entre eux, et qu'ils s'étaient disputé ou que c'était qu'une histoire d'un soir. Il avait aussi noté qu'Akaashi n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir renoué le contact avec ses amis de Tokyo, dans son portable il n'y avait que quatre contacts, celui des trois personnes présentes et celui de son médecin.

\- Tu sais Keiji. Reprit Nadeshiko. Ton enfant est un bout de toi, je suis sûre que tu prendras la meilleur décision qu'il soit pour lui, et peu importe laquelle est-ce, nous serons avec toi.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je suis l'Alpha en charge de toi ! Aka-chan pourras toujours compter sur le grand Oikawa !

Le passeur s'était levé en lui faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts accompagné d'un clin d'œil bien appuyé. Les Oikawa étaient comme une famille de substitution même le patriarche l'avait adopté comme son propre fils, il ne faisait aucun doute que quoi qu'il décide il ne serait pas seul. C'est un environnement comme ça qu'il voulait pour son enfant. Des personnes qui l'accepteront peu importent son orientation sexuelle ou ses opinions. Ils souhaitaient le meilleur pour lui, après tout c'était un être innocent qui n'avait pas choisi de naître.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir élever un enfant mais qui lui disait que l'enfant ne tomberait pas sur des personnes comme ses parents biologiques qui n'hésiteraient pas à le mettre à la porte dès qu'ils n'auraient pas la même opinion ? Et en même temps il tomberait peut être sur une famille aimante ?

\- Réfléchis-y calmement, mon ange. Fit la voix douce de la femme. Je dois rentrer Arihito va s'inquiéter sinon.

\- Papa sait très bien que tu es ici. Ajouta son fils.

\- Oui mais si je reste plus tard que prévue il va croire qu'il y a un problème, tu connais ton père. De plus vu qu'il ne peut pas venir vous voir tout le temps, il attend toujours impatiemment des nouvelles de Keiji.

Le susnommé sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues qu'il essuya aussi rapidement ; ses sauts d'humeur et sa sensibilité émotionnelle exacerbé l'énervait et le gênait. Nadeshiko sourit à son geste et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur les joues des deux plus vieux et franchir le seuil de la porte.

Il était à son entraînement, tout le monde était déjà partie depuis un moment mais lui restait travailler son service, ne pouvant pas travailler grand-chose d'autre tout seul. Si au départ son coach et ses camarades lui demandaient de ralentir la cadence, au bout d'un mois ils avaient arrêté comprenant bien qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

La porte du gymnase coulissa mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant ni ne tourna la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant. La personne marcha jusqu'au banc à côté du terrain et attendit, il savait que dès que le sportif n'aurait plus de balle il s'arrêterait au moins pour ramasser celles dont il s'était servi. C'est à près deux longues minutes et deux paniers entiers de balles qu'il se leva pour aider son camarade.

\- Tu devrais ralentir, tu vas te rendre malade à force.

\- Tu vas vraiment me sortir la même rengaine à chaque fois ? Cracha le joueur.

\- Tu es plus irritable qu'avant. Soupira l'autre plus pour lui-même.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas se contentant de ramasser les balles rageusement et de les mettre dans le panier. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était rare de le voir sourire maintenant, ça arrivait toujours mais c'était beaucoup plus rare.

\- Bokuto, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça... Ça va faire deux mois.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ! Hurla son ami. Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir à quand ma dernière nuit correcte de sommeil remonte. Je... je voudrais qu'il soit encore là. Finit-il en chuchotant.

\- Je sais. Souffla-t-il.

\- Il m'arrive de le voir au coin d'une rue, ou même sur le terrain quand je demande une passe... j'ai l'impression de devenir fou Kuroo...

Il s'approcha de son ami et lui fit poser la tête sur son épaule, malgré la teneur de la discussion c'était un moyen pour le blanc d'extérioriser un peu. Bokuto s'en remettrait, lentement mais sûrement. Il lui était arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois en deux mois de le retrouver dans son lit en pleure après un cauchemar. Ils s'étaient disputés plusieurs fois mais le chat revenait toujours de peur de ne plus le revoir à son tour. Il ne sortait plus vraiment de chez lui à part pour les entraînements, tout le monde s'inquiétaient. Konoha passait de temps en temps le voir accompagné de Komi et Sarukui, ils partageaient sa douleur, c'était aussi un de leur ancien coéquipier.

* * *

 **Et oui ça ce finit là, en même temps si j'avais coupé plus loin le chapitre aurait été trop long, même si je sais que certains l'auraient souhaité! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant!**

 **Et voilà quelque termes que je vous explique:**

Je n'ai pas grand chose à expliquer cette fois, sauf que Komi et Sarukui sont deux joueurs de Fukurodani pour ceux qui se poserait la question.

 **Je ne sais pas s'il y a une université de sport a Sendai donc ne me demandé pas ou elle se situe ni comment elle s'appelle.**

 **Encore des petits bisous à tous ceux qui suivent et commentes les chapitres! Vous savez que je vous adore? et si c'est réciproque dite le moi vite dans vos commentaires! A la semaine prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut petites pousses de bambou,**

 **Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce chapitre tombe pile poile la veille de noël, j'aurais voulut le faire exprès que je ni serais pas arrivé, mais avec ce qui si passe dedans je trouve que ça colle parfaitement! Donc voilà une sorte de cadeau de noël pour vous mais aussi pour les personnages du coup. Et oui un nouveau personnage va arrivé et celui là vous l'attendiez pour des raisons obscures!**

 **On fait toujours le petit résumé: _Akaashi apprend qu'il est un Oméga dont la transformation a été accélérer par sa mise en cloque, sa mère le rejette en l'apprenant surtout que notre pauvre petit Keiji est gay de surcroît! Le médecin et un homme faisant partie de l'association AO décide de placé Akaashi chez un Alpha et de subvenir à ses besoins le temps de sa grossesse. Il rencontre de nouvelle personne avec qu'il s'entend bien. Pendant ce temps Bokuto le crois mort et le pleure, il n'accepte pas son décès. Akaashi doit faire un choix: garder l'enfant ou l'abandonner!_**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **MayFreeman:** Oui c'est tristounet et ça fait vraiment de peine pour Bokuto mais c'est ainsi la vie! En plus j'adore tourmenté les personnages, j'aime pas quand c'est trop simple, plus c'est compliqué et plus ça me botte!

 **Kiruagonchan:** hoho, beaucoup de question et tellement peu de réponse dans ce chapitre, voir pas du tout! Mouhahaha, mais bon ne t'inquiète pas normalement, je dit bien normalement tu vas avoir des réponses! Bref j'en dit pas plus pour l'instant!

 **Avertissement: C'est du Yaoi, merci de ne pas paraître choquer ou de mettre des messages d'insulte! Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf pour ce que j'ai inventé!** **Et surtout merci à DramaticalRaven pour la correction!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5,**

Il n'y avait pas meilleure famille que celle qu'il avait maintenant, cette fois si, même le patriarche Oikawa était à l'appartement. La discussion sur ce qu'allait devenir l'enfant remontait à un mois et personne n'avaient remis ça sur le tapis, évitant de mettre la pression au brun.

Akaashi y avait longuement réfléchi et en ce dimanche ensoleillé du mois de juillet tout le monde étaient réunis. Ils rigolaient tous au dépend de Tooru qui boudait dans son coin, Iwaizumi lui frottait affectueusement la tête. Les parents avaient l'air d'accepter ce tournant dans leur relation dont seuls les principaux concernés ne se rendaient pas compte.

Voilà ce qu'il voulait pour son enfant, une famille tel qu'il avait sous les yeux, celle qui l'avait adopté sans cérémonie, qui prenait soin de lui et qui l'aimait comme s'il avait toujours été avec eux. Un petit silence de joie s'étira alors que les fourchettes et les couteaux cliquetaient dans les assiettes.

\- Je veux le garder, je veux qu'il vous connaisse, qu'il grandisse dans l'amour familiale. Dit-il à haute voix sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il avait les deux mains posées sur son ventre, ses yeux étaient posés dessus et brillaient d'un éclat que les quatre autres n'avaient encore jamais vu. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit des bras fins et délicats l'enserrer dans une étreinte maternelle dans laquelle il s'engouffra avec plaisir.

\- Au moins un de mes fils fera de moi une grand-mère souffla la femme.

\- Je te rappelle que Takeru est ton petit fils aussi. Fit Oikawa.

\- Oui mais il me vient de ma fille ! Par contre de toi je peux toujours attendre pour avoir des petits enfants.

\- Heureusement que nous avons un fils comme toi Keiji ! S'exclama Arihito, Si nous devions compter sur Tooru nous n'aurions pas fini de nous faire des cheveux blanc.

\- Hé ! Je t'entends P'a ?!

\- Ton père n'as pas tort tu n'es même pas capable de te déclarer à la personne que t'aime !

Le passeur rougit et tenta de bégayer quelque chose et regarda partout sauf la personne à côté de lui. Nadeshiko releva le nez vers lui tout en haussant un sourcil le défiant de répliquer. Keiji le voyait tous les jours tourner au tour de son ami d'enfance, les petits sourires en coin, les œillades à la dérobée quand il pensait que personne ne l'observait. Et tout ça allait dans les deux sens mais il n'y avait qu'eux pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il ne disait rien après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires, même si quelque part il les enviait, il aurait voulu vivre ça lui aussi et à chaque fois qu'il pensait ainsi il posait une main sur son ventre et son regard se perdait dans le vide.

L'après-midi continua dans la même bonne humeur et la mère prenait soin de faire la liste de ce que l'enfant aurait besoin en venant au monde. En même temps elle regardait sur internet pour voir les couleurs et ce qui plairait au brun, ce dernier s'impliquait vraiment. Ils ne choisirent que des couleurs neutres ne sachant pas encore quel était le sexe.

\- On fera de lui le ou la meilleur(e) passeur(se) de tout le pays ! S'enthousiasma Oikawa.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à toi de décider ce qu'il fera ! Le réprimanda sa mère.

\- Et qui voudrait suivre les pas d'un oncle pareil. Se moqua Hajime.

\- Takeru fait du volley !

\- Oui mais il préfère le poste de centraux je te rappelle.

\- Iwa-chan est méchant. Pleurnicha-t-il. N'est-ce pas Aka-chan que c'est bien le poste de passeur ?

\- C'est sûr que sa réponse va être objective. Fit Iwaizumi ironiquement.

Le futur père ne répondit rien mais esquissa un sourire regardant ses deux amis se disputer sur le sujet. Il ne voulait pas imposer quoi que ce soit à l'enfant même si une part de lui espérait qu'il aimerait le volley autant que lui. Ainsi ils auraient une passion commune à se partager.

\- Au fait il va falloir lui trouver un nom ! S'écria Tooru Je vais te faire une liste de tous les prénoms super qu'il puisse exister.

Il prit une feuille et un stylo et se mit très sérieusement à sa tache sous le regard blasé de sa famille. En plus il tirait la langue comme pour un effort insurmontable, il y avait dans sa liste tout plein de prénom plus loufoque les uns que les autres mais aucun ne tapa dans l'œil de notre petit passeur.

C'était fin août et les cours n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre, Akaashi était assis à table essayant de finir un devoir. Il n'y avait qu'Iwaizumi avec lui qui était assis sur le canapé relisant une revue sportive, l'autre locataire étant partie faire des achats avec sa mère. Depuis quinze jours l'Oméga avait toujours quelqu'un avec lui, c'était le médecin qui avait recommandé ça vue que la fin de la grossesse arrivait à grand pas.

Mais aucun signe avant-coureur d'accouchement prématuré s'était fait sentir, c'est pour ça que le joueur de volley-ball sursauta en entendant son ami lâcher un cri de souffrance. Il se précipita vers lui et posa ses mains sur son dos.

Le futur père avait reculé sa chaise et d'une main il se tenait le ventre tandis que de l'autre il agrippait la table qu'il lâcha bien vite au profit du bras d'Hajime. Ce dernier paniquait un peu et lui demandait de respirer lentement pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

\- Il arrive. Siffla Keiji entre ses dents.

\- Quoi maintenant ? Mais c'est trop tôt !

Seul un long cri de souffrance lui répondit, il grimaça lui aussi en sentant la prise devenir plus forte sur son bras.

\- Ok j'appelle le médecin tout de suite et je prends tes affaires, ne bouge pas !

Sa dernière réplique lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, comme si son ami était dans la possibilité de bouger dans la minute. Il précipita dans la chambre, attrapa le sac que Nadeshiko avait préparé au cas où, puis sorti son portable de sa poche pour composer le numéro du médecin et lui parla rapidement de la situation.

Heureusement pour lui son ami et sa mère étaient partis en laissant la voiture de cette dernière, il prit donc les clés et se positionna à nouveau devant le brun, il passa un bras dans dos pour l'aider à se lever. Ils atteignirent difficilement l'ascenseur. Iwaizumi essayait de réguler la respiration du passeur comme leur avait appris le médecin.

Arrivé sur le parking voyant que son ami avait vraiment du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes il passa un bras sous ses jambes pour finir par le porter comme une princesse jusqu'au véhicule. N'ayant pas vraiment le temps d'attendre d'arriver à l'hôpital il se chargea d'appeler Oikawa alors qu'il conduisait, ce dernier décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Iwa-chan ? Tout va bien ?

\- A l'hôpital maintenant ! Cria-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Ils arrivèrent en dix minutes, n'ayant pas pris le temps de respecter les limitations autorisées, le médecin les attendait déjà dans une annexe de l'hôpital où on se chargeait des cas d'Alpha et d'Oméga. Il avait avec lui deux infirmières, il le fit poser sur une chaise roulante et se précipitèrent dans la salle d'accouchement qui était déjà prête à l'accueillir.

\- Aller on va commencer Akaashi-kun, nous allons pratiquer la césarienne mais nous allons vous faire la péridurale avant. Vous vous souvenez de ce que c'est ?

Le brun hocha juste la tête essayant de respirer correctement malgré la douleur, les infirmières commencèrent à placer le cathéter et lancer la dose d'anesthésiant. Il fallait encore attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant que le tout ne fasse effet.

Le pointu était dans la salle d'attente à faire les cent pas, le docteur leur avait précisé que dès que Keiji avait mal et qu'il allait « accoucher » il fallait faire vite, après tout il restait un homme. Il n'avait pas la possibilité de le sortir par les voix naturelles, et donc si on attendait trop longtemps avant de faire sortir l'enfant cela pourrait avoir des conséquences importantes sur leurs santés.

Tooru et Nadeshiko franchir le seuil de la porte en courant et se précipitèrent sur le brun qui angoissait tout seul. Ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, et ce que le médecin avait pu lui dire. Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs son apparition rapidement, et cela les glacèrent tous d'angoisse.

\- Il ne veut pas commencer tant qu'Oikawa Tooru n'est pas avec lui.

Tooru se leva en vitesse et se fit préparer par les infirmières pour être sûr qu'aucun microbe ne puisse altérer la santé du père et son enfant. Il alla jusqu'à la tête de son ami qui lui fit un sourire fatigué avant de lui tendre la main. Il la prit et passa une main sur le front plein de sueur de l'oméga

\- Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Annonça le médecin.

Une sorte de petit paravent empêchait Akaashi de voir ce qu'il se passait plus bas donc il fixa ses yeux sur son ami qui, lui, s'empêchait de regarder le ventre qui était en train d'être ouvert.

\- Merci. Souffla le plus jeune les larmes aux yeux. Merci d'être là.

Son colocataire lui sourit à pleine dents mais devint pâle quand sa vision périphérique capta le sang qui s'écoulait de l'abdomen de son ami. Il se retint de vomir et se concentra sur le visage face à lui, qui de temps en temps était contracté sous la douleur. Dix minutes plus tard Oikawa put voir une petite tête sortir, il tourna alors la tête fasciné par ce qui se passait et un cri retenti dans toute la salle.

\- C'est un magnifique petit garçon. Révéla le médecin.

\- De quoi il a l'air ? Demanda Keiji la voix pleine d'émotion.

\- Recouvert de sang. Fit la voix blanche de l'Alpha.

S'il n'était pas aussi fatigué il en aurait ri de le voir dans une situation de faiblesse comme celle-ci. Mais il se contenta juste de sourire à la remarque, il entendit vaguement son ami se faire appeler par une des infirmières. Même pas trente secondes après être partie il revenait avec le bébé dans les bras pour le lui montrer. Il avait les yeux fermé et aucun cheveu, il pleurait encore à grosses larmes.

\- Il est magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Puis Tooru dût sortir et l'enfant fut reprit et emmené à la pouponnière afin de passer des tests pour voir si tout était en ordre. En attendant le père fut recousu et conduit en salle de réveil dans laquelle il ne passa que trente minutes avant qu'on le conduise dans sa chambre ou son fils l'attendait déjà dans les bras de Nadeshiko.

Elle lui posa son enfant endormit dans les bras après qu'il se soit placé correctement sur le lit puis elle lui embrassa le front.

\- C'est un magnifique petit garçon que tu nous as fait. Tooru est dehors il faut croire que la vue du sang le rebute un peu. Pouffa-t-elle.

Il ne put qu'être d'accord avec elle vu la réaction qu'avait eu son ami. Il caressa le visage de son fils comme s'il était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde, ce qu'il était de son point de vue. Il aimait déjà cet enfant, il était finalement la seule chose qui le rattachait à son passé et en même temps ce qui le tirait vers le futur.

Les garçons étaient à l'extérieur, Oikawa essayait de penser à autre chose que ce qu'il avait vu une demi-heure plus tôt. Iwaizumi lui avait apporté une bouteille d'eau pour qu'il se rafraîchisse un peu et était resté à ses côtés.

\- Je veux plus revoir un accouchement de ma vie. Souffla-t-il.

\- Et tu feras comment quand tu auras des enfants ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas être papa. Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie, tu vas bien la trouver la bonne personne et tu changeras d'avis.

\- Je l'ai déjà trouvé et elle ne pourra jamais me donner d'enfant. Car Hajime n'est ni une femme, ni Oméga !

Hajime le regarda et rougit instantanément devant le regard intense et mortellement sérieux de son ancien capitaine. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait chaud bien trop chaud. Cette andouille venait de lui faire la déclaration la plus niaise du monde et il avait adoré. Il se sentait con et n'arrivait pas à sortir une réponse correcte alors il lança une pique comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- L'adoption ça existe Bakawa.

Il partit vers l'entrée de l'hôpital et tira la main de son nouvel amant précisant que leur ami devait déjà être arrivé dans sa chambre. Le châtain souriait, il avait enfin réussit à se confesser et il avait dorénavant un petit ami, qu'il allait pouvoir embêter à outrance. Même s'il n'avait pas répondu clairement il l'avait compris, et il adorait les réactions du garçon.

\- Iwa-chan est mignon quand il rougit.

\- Ferme là ! Tu aurais pu faire mieux comme déclaration c'était pourri !

Tooru ne put que sourire à la réaction et finalement ce fut lui qui tira Hajime dans les couloirs, il était vraiment très heureux et avait hâte de pouvoir l'annoncer à toute sa famille. Et aussi pouvoir crier sur tous les toits qu'Iwaizumi Hajime était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre pour savoir si tout se passait bien, elle rajusta les couvertures sur le brun et sortie de sa poche un stylo et un petit bracelet pour le bébé.

\- Et est-ce que ce petit bonhomme à un prénom ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Hiroyuki.

Il chuchota le prénom comme si c'était un secret mais les deux femmes l'entendirent très bien, d'ailleurs l'enfant se manifesta et ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient du bleu caractéristique des nouveaux nés. Il fit un petit gazouillis et tendit les bras vers le visage de son père.

\- Je crois qu'il aime beaucoup son prénom. S'amusa la mère de Tooru

Iwaizumi et Oikawa refirent surface, le dernier avait repris des couleurs et avait même un grand sourire plaqué au visage. Il portait une boite dans sa main et se dirigea en sautillant vers son ami. Ce dernier lui sourit, son enfant toujours dans ses bras. Puis Arihito entra à son tour toujours vêtu de son costume de travail.

\- Alors comment va le petit bout ? Demanda le passeur.

\- Bien, je vous présente Hiroyuki Akaashi. Énonça le papa.

\- Bonjour Hiroyuki, bienvenue dans la famille. Fit le patriarche.

Les mots firent monter les larmes aux yeux d'Akaashi, il était tellement heureux que lui et son fils est une famille sur qui compter. Il attendait aussi avec impatiente que ses hormones redescendent pour ne plus être aussi émotionnel, malheureusement ce ne fut pas pour tout de suite surtout quand son colocataire lui tendit la petit boite dans laquelle se trouvait une peluche pour l'enfant.

* * *

 **Le petit est enfin née! Et vous n'apprenez rien du tout sur l'identité du père! Je suis trop forte je trouve! Bon comme pour la mère d'Oikawa la prénom du petit à une signification, à vous de la trouver! Et un peu d'Oiwa dans ce monde de brute!**

 **Encore une petit liste explicative:**

 _Alors oui les césariennes peuvent être de courte duré comme très longue tout dépend si on vous oublie ou pas dans la salle de réveille ( anecdote d'une maman trouvé sur internet). J'ai aussi essayé d'être le plus réaliste possible, mais n'ayant jamais été enceinte je ne sais pas trop comment cela ce passe. j'ai trifouiller donc sur internet à la recherche d'avis et de site sur le sujet._

 **Joyeux noël mes petits, du coup laissez moi pleins de commentaires! C'est le moment de l'année pour être généreux! Aller je vous adore et à la semaine prochaine!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lecteur,**

 **Et voilà le sixième chapitre, il va surtout être centré sur le petit, après tout il faut bien le faire vivre ce petit garçon afin que vous sassiez mieux qu'il est et comment il sera dans le futur. Dites vous que je réécris et change plein de chose au fur et à mesure que je publie, et que donc ce chapitre n'était pas vraiment comme ça à la base...**

 **Dans les épisodes précédent: _Akaashi apprend qu'il est un Oméga dont la transformation a été accélérer par sa mise en cloque, sa mère le rejette en l'apprenant surtout que notre pauvre petit Keiji est gay de surcroît! Le médecin et un homme faisant partie de l'association AO décide de placé Akaashi chez un Alpha et de subvenir à ses besoins le temps de sa grossesse. Il rencontre de nouvelle personne avec qu'il s'entend bien. Pendant ce temps Bokuto le crois mort et le pleure, il n'accepte pas son décès. Akaashi doit faire un choix: garder l'enfant ou l'abandonner! Après avoir finalement décidé de le garder il est temps pour lui de le mettre au monde et lui trouver un prénom!_**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Kiruagonchan:** Un Iwaiaka c'est à tenter! Si tu en écris un j'irais le lire sans faute! Oui moi aussi je le comprend, et encore j'ai passé les détails car je suis sur que pendant une césarienne tu peux voir bien plus que du sang... Je me donne envie de vomir c'est super... Bon tu vas avoir un semblant de réponse dans celui là!

 **Elo:** Tu-tu a mit un commentaire! Joie bonheur et papillon, je vais sabrer le champagne! Oui tu as déjà tout lu mais ta remarque sur la fin me la fait la modifier légèrement. D'ailleurs j'ai même une idée qui aurait carrément changé le cours de l'histoire mais finalement je suis resté sur celle de bas, je te raconterais ça de vive voix!

 **Yuki-Jiji:** Ta pauvre maman elle a du bien s'embêter quand même, mais apparemment ça arrive souvent...

 **Petit Pandacorne:** Et bien la voilà, et j'espère que ça te donnera encore envie de savoir la suite!

 **Chat-malowe:** Tu peux pleurer si c'est de joie ça me vas! Alors au départ il n'était pas censé y avoir de déclaration, vue qu'ils ne sont pas les acteur principaux je les avait mit entre parenthèse et en relisant je me suis dit que ce serait un peu triste de pas voir un petit bout de leur histoire. Kenma? Mouais pourquoi pas, ceci dit ça surprendrais tout le monde mais non tu vas vite comprendre avec ce chapitre que je suis très mais très loin d'être subtile... Ta phrase et cohérente, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser qui faudrait que je retravaille un peu le passage en question!

 **Avertissement: C'est du Yaoi, merci de ne pas paraître choquer ou de mettre des messages d'insulte! Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf pour ce que j'ai inventé!** **Et surtout merci à DramaticalRaven pour la correction!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6,**

Deux mois après la naissance de l'enfant, Oikawa se tenait sur le canapé portant le petit garçon dans ses bras pendant qu'Akaashi lui préparait son biberon dans la cuisine.

\- Tu as vraiment bien choisi son prénom. Souffla-t-il

L'enfant avait une petite touffe de cheveux qui commençait à pousser et qui était d'une blancheur immaculée, personne n'avait posé de question pour savoir s'il savait que les cheveux du petit seraient ainsi. Keiji ne lui répondit pas, il l'avait appelé ainsi en espérant justement qu'il ait cette couleur de cheveux si caractéristique et en même temps il espérait que non, c'était bien trop reconnaissable.

Iwaizumi était à côté du brun et observait son ami d'enfance avec des yeux tendres, il aimait le voir ainsi. Malgré son comportement enfantin et ses airs de diva il était persuadé qu'il ferait un très bon père. La chouette reprit son fils dans ses bras et lui tendit le biberon qu'il téta à grosse gorgée comme si cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, tout en regardant autour de lui avec des yeux curieux qui était toujours bleu mais qui tendait plus vers le vert.

\- Ton fils a un trou à la place de son estomac. Rigola le châtain.

\- Au lieu de te moquer d'Hiroyuki tu n'avais pas un film à aller voir ?

\- Si c'est vrai ! Dépêche-toi Iwa-chan on va être en retard sinon.

\- C'est moi qui t'attends depuis tout à l'heure Bakawa !

Les deux amis sortirent sans apercevoir le léger sourire sur les lèvres du nouveau papa qui les regardait avec amusement. Depuis qu'ils sortaient enfin ensemble c'était leur première sortie en amoureux, et malgré qu'Akaashi les envie il était vraiment heureux pour eux.

Hiroyuki, 16 mois, pouvait enfin marcher tout seul et au grand dam de toute la famille ce petit garçon très énergique, voir trop énergique, gambadait dans toute la maison à une allure folle. Il avait fallu sécuriser tout l'appartement afin qu'il ne se cogne nul par, et qu'il n'ouvre pas les placards à sa portée. Son père avait beau le mettre dans son parc il arrivait à passer au-dessus et rigolait quand les adultes essayaient de l'attraper.

\- Reviens ici petit monstre. Fit Tooru Tu vas voir que je vais réussir à te faire prendre ton bain !

Le passeur courrait après l'enfant essayant de le laver depuis maintenant dix minutes. Hajime qui était sur le canapé le regardait faire légèrement amusé.

\- Au lieu de rire aide-moi Iwa-chan ! Se plaignit le châtain.

\- C'est plus drôle de te voir courir après.

\- Tu es tellement méchant !

Oikawa lui tira la langue puérilement, Iwaizumi était venu habiter avec eux de façon officiel depuis quasiment leur mise en couple. Finalement il se leva du canapé et attrapa l'enfant du premier coup, sous le regard médusé de son petit ami.

\- Alors on fait tourner en bourrique tonton Tooru. Rigola-t-il. Tu vas voir, je t'apprendrais d'autre tour.

Le petit rigola sans comprendre mais se pressa contre le brun tout en regardant tout autour de lui, toujours aussi fasciné d'être en hauteur. L'Alpha arriva derrière son ami et posa un doigt sur la joue de l'enfant.

\- Décidément caractériellement parlant tu ne ressembles pas du tout à Aka-chan. Pourtant j'aurais tellement voulut que tu sois aussi sage et silencieux.

Le pointeur rigola et partie vers la salle de bain, il garda l'enfant appuyé sur sa hanche tout en se baissant pour prendre la petite baignoire pour enfant. Il la passa à son acolyte qui la remplie d'eau tiède tout en y ajoutant quelques jouets qu'affectionnait l'enfant. En attendant Hajime l'avait allongé sur la table à langé pour lui enlever ses habits ce qui s'avéra combatif. Hiroyuki tentait d'échapper à sa prise pour pouvoir prendre et goûter tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Une fois qu'il fut tout nu il le posa dans l'eau que l'enfant s'amusa à jeter partout. Bien sur les deux hommes avaient l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'occupaient de l'enfant tandis que leur ami se reposait après une journée d'examens.

Le châtain lui enfila doucement la visière de protection anti shampoing d'une couleur bleu. Iwaizumi le tenait à peu près droit tandis qu'Oikawa lui mettait du shampoing sur ses cheveux. La touffe de l'enfant quelques jours après sa naissance qui avait été d'un blanc immaculé avait fini par s'assombrir jusqu'à devenir noir sur la quasi-totalité de sa tête à part quelques mèches au ton gris. Quand à ses yeux ils avaient définitivement quitté le bleu pour prendre une teinte plus doré.

Malgré tout, ses traits du visage et la forme de ses yeux montraient bien qu'il était l'enfant de Keiji sans aucun doute. L'enfant babillait en tendant de temps en temps des objets aux adultes comme s'il leur disait à quoi ça servait.

Une fois propre et rhabillé, ils retournèrent au salon et espérant endormir la terreur pour pouvoir la glisser dans son berceau sans réveiller son père, mais Akaashi était déjà dans la pièce. Le petit en voyant son père commença à s'agiter dans les bras de Tooru pour descendre. Il fonça vers la chouette qui le réceptionna sans mal pour le caler contre sa hanche.

\- Il ne vous a pas trop embêté ?

\- Non, il a été très mignon. Assura Oikawa.

Keiji n'était pas dupe mais il savait aussi que son ami ne se plaindrait pas car il adorait son statut de super oncle qui peut tout faire. Son petit ami lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'atteler à la préparation du repas.

Quelques semaines plus tard l'enfant apprit à dire son premier mot « Papa » à la grand joie de ce dernier même s'il n'en montrait rien, il y eut très vite la variante pour Arihito qui se fit appeler « Papy ». Le grand roi avait beau se démener pour qu'il apprenne son prénom ensuite c'était peine perdu.

\- Tooru

\- Olu ! Olu !

\- Non To-ru, répète Hiroyuki : Tooru ! Tenta-t-il

\- Mais laisse le ce pauvre gosse il va être traumatisé, souffla Hajime.

\- Iwa-chan est trop méchant ! Chouina l'Alpha.

\- Iwa ! Iwa !

De la part de l'enfant ça ressemblait plus à un aboiement mais c'était déjà ça, cela fit rire le pointu et désespérer son petit ami.

\- Aka-chan ! Ton fils est méchant.

\- Non il apprend juste ce qui est le plus intéressant en premier. Dit-il avec sérieux.

\- Vous êtes trop méchant avec moi. Bouda-t-il.

Deux ans et quelques mois plus tard Keiji était devant une école primaire, son fils allait faire sa première rentrée pour l'année de ses 4 ans. Ce dernier lui tenait la main et regardait la bâtisse en penchant la tête sur le côté, tout autour d'eux il y avait d'autres adultes et enfants. Certains avaient un uniforme et se jetaient dans les bras des uns des autres, une minorité, comme lui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Son père l'emmena à l'intérieur quand une dame demanda aux nouveaux parents de la suivre. Il sentait que son père était mal à l'aise, du coup il ne se sentait pas non plus très bien. La jeune femme à la chevelure blonde leur parlait mais Hiroyuki ni prêta pas attention une seule seconde. Son regard tomba sur un petit garçon qui se cachait derrière les jupes de sa mère, il avait des cheveux châtains clair et de grands yeux verts.

Le petit Akaashi fit comprendre à son père qu'il voulait descendre en s'agitant, ce dernier le posa par terre. Il trottina jusqu'au petit garçon et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se cacha encore plus qu'il ne pouvait le faire derrière sa mère, mais notre petite chouette était du genre persévérante elle se rapprocha encore de lui pour lui redemander. Le manège continua jusqu'à ce que la directrice ait fini son petit discours et que le passeur le trouve. Ce dernier se pencha vers la mère qui les regardaient faire avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui présenta ses excuses et attrapa son fils avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

\- Hiroyuki n'embête pas la dame, et sois gentil avec ton camarade.

Le petit baissa la tête et sera les poings tout en commençant à gonfler les joues, il boudait, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Keiji fronça les sourcils face au comportement de son fils et s'apprêtait à lui faire la remarque que bouder ne servirait à rien quand la maman vient au secours du petit.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal ne vous inquiété pas. Dit-elle avant de tourner la tête vers l'enfant. Hiroyuki, voilà un très joli prénom que tu as, je te présente Hisaka. Il est très timide, alors tu voudrais bien être son ami.

Elle poussa un peu son fils en avant qui la regarda avec des yeux effarés ne voulant pas lâcher sa génitrice. Quant au petit brun il secoua la tête pour dire oui un grand sourire s'étalant sur son petit visage, il n'hésita pas à prendre la main de son nouvel ami. Ce dernier le regarda avec beaucoup d'appréhension, mais le regard plein d'étoiles du garçon le rassura un peu.

C'était l'heure de partir pour les parents, Akaashi rappela quelques règles à son fils et lui embrassa le front, le garçon hocha la tête à chaque fois puis embrassa son père sur la joue avant de lui souhaiter bonne journée. Pour son nouvel ami ce ne fut pas la même chose comme au revoir, il ne voulait pas lâcher sa mère et commençait à pleurer. La femme l'obligea à la lâcher en lui promettant d'être la première à arriver cette après-midi. Hiroyuki lui attrapa la main pour soutenir son nouvel ami pendant que les parents franchissaient la porte.

Ça y est, il approchait encore plus de son rêve, bien que ce ne soit que l'équipe de Tokyo il était tout de même titulaire dans une des plus grandes équipes du Japon. Il était à son appartement qu'il partageait pour l'instant avec Kuroo, tous leurs amis étaient réunis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas tous été ensemble pour une fête, c'est sur cette pensée que son regard ce fit un peu mélancolique.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été très heureux pour toi.

Konoha venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, un verre remplie de saké dans la main, il se tourna vers son ancien capitaine et tendit son verre pour le trinquer avec le sien.

\- A ta titularisation !

\- Et à Akaashi.

\- Ouais, sourit le blond. Et à Akaashi !

Ils descendirent leurs verres d'un cul sec avant de s'en resservir chacun un. La fête battait son plein dans le petit appartement des deux amis. Ils riaient, parlaient, buvaient sans se soucier du lendemain. A la fin de la soirée la chouette était plus que joyeuse et après avoir trouvé un endroit à chacun de ses amis pour qu'ils puissent dormir, il partit dans sa chambre. Il tomba à plat sur son lit et remonta son bras au-dessus de sa tête pour finir par attraper la peluche de hibou puis la cala contre son torse avant d'y enfouir son nez. Il avait fini par lui rajouter le T-shirt de son ancien passeur, Kuroo avait trouvé ça malsain et avait protesté au départ mais quand cela concernait le décédé, Bokuto était intraitable.

\- Tu vois, j'y suis presque Akaashi… Je suis dans l'équipe de Tokyo. Je gagnerais tous mes matchs et je rentrerais dans l'équipe du Japon... Marmonnait-il à moitié endormie. Tu verras je serais le meilleur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parlait dans le vide, mais d'habitude il le faisait quand il ne voulait se confier à personne. La photo qui était dans la boite se trouvait désormais bien en vue sur sa table de nuit.

Le lendemain il se fit réveiller par son colocataire vers les environs de midi, il essuya sa bave et se frotta les cheveux qui retombaient sur ses yeux avant de regarder le brun qui avait un regard légèrement sévère.

\- Quoi ? Baragouina l'endormit.

\- Ta conquête est devant la porte, apparemment vous aviez rendez-vous il y a déjà plus d'une heure.

\- Ha ? J'avais zappé.

Il s'habilla comme il put avec sa fatigue avant de passer dans leur petit salon en tanguant un peu, il voyait la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui l'attendait en colère. Il sentait déjà les cris arrivé et vue son mal de tête ce serait sûrement horrible.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

\- Si désolé je...

\- Tu rien du tout ! Je passe toujours en dernière ! Tu as toujours quelque chose de plus important à faire Kotaro. D'ailleurs félicitation pour ta titularisation merci aux journaux locaux de m'en avoir informé.

\- Ha, je pensais t'avoir envoyé un e-mail.

\- Non ! Tu sais quoi laisse tomber, j'aurais dû me fier aux rumeurs pour une fois, tu es incapable de t'engager dans une relation sérieuse.

Elle claqua la porte après lui avoir précisé que c'était fini. Kuroo qui avait assisté à toute la scène soupira, il était au courant des rumeurs, Bokuto préférait les brunes et ne s'engageait jamais, il n'avait jamais le temps de s'occuper de sa copine. Quatre ans qu'il enchaînait les conquêtes et rien n'en ressortaient. Le blanc regarda ses mails et effectivement il ne lui avait rien envoyé alors qu'il n'avait pas oublié d'en envoyer un à son ami défunt.

* * *

 **Et oui je reste sur le classique, le petit garçon qui grandit et la "famille" qui évolue et gravite autour de lui! Bientôt on aura l'évocation d'autre couple, dont un originale j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Et alors vous avez des débuts de réponses?**

 **Encore une petit liste explicative:**

Et bien cette fois je ne vois pas grand chose qu'y demanderais explication, mais n'hésitez pas à demander!

 **Aller donner moi les dernier commentaires de l'année pour qu'on puisse passer sereinement à l'année suivante et surtout on se retrouve l'année prochain pour le prochain chapitre!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord Bonne année, bonne santé et tutti quanti! Donc voilà le septième chapitre qui ne vas pas faire avancer beaucoup la partie de l'histoire que vous voudriez qui avance, c'est encore centré sur Akaashi et son fils. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas dès le prochain chapitre les choses vont bouger dans le sens que vous souhaitez! J'espère que cette fiction vous plait toujours autant et que ça va continuer!**

 **Dans les épisodes précédent: _Akaashi apprend qu'il est un Oméga dont la transformation a été accélérer par sa mise en cloque, sa mère le rejette en l'apprenant surtout que notre pauvre petit Keiji est gay de surcroît! Le médecin et un homme faisant partie de l'association AO décide de placé Akaashi chez un Alpha et de subvenir à ses besoins le temps de sa grossesse. Il rencontre de nouvelle personne avec qu'il s'entend bien. Pendant ce temps Bokuto le crois mort et le pleure, il n'accepte pas son décès. Akaashi doit faire un choix: garder l'enfant ou l'abandonner! Après avoir finalement décidé de le garder il est temps pour lui de le mettre au monde et lui trouver un prénom!_**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **MayFreeman:** Oui ils sont fait pour être ensemble! Je ne vais rien te dire sinon ce serait te spoiler, et tu n'aimerais pas être spoiler n'est ce pas? il va grandir encore comme tout le monde, oui j'essaye de faire la philosophe mais ça marche pas trop. Pour Iwa et Oikawa malheureusement tu n'en verras pas beaucoup. Cette fiction et centré sur Keiji, de plus la petit romance entre eux je ne l'ai rajouté qu'à la fin donc c'est un passage qui a l'origine devait même pas être présente. Peut être que j'en mettrais un peu dans la deuxième partie de cette fiction.

 **Chat-malowe:** Merci à toi aussi! Malheureusement il fallait que je mette un peu en avant l'enfant et dans ce chapitre aussi tu risque de trouvé ça plat, normalement au prochain chapitre certaine chose vont bouger, et le Chapitre 9 sera vraiment le point culminant, je n'en dit pas plus sinon tu ne sera pas surprise!

 **Kiruagonchan:** Oui je voulais qu'on voient un peu l'évolution de l'enfant, sinon on aurait tout de suite passé à la fin, donc vous auriez eut un saut dans le temps conséquent pas sur que ça aurait plu... Pour Bokuto et bien.. tu verras au prochain chapitre! Oui je le trouve choupinoux aussi, je me suis fait un peu plaisir sur le coup. Un Sugakaa... arrête de me donner des idées! Le couple originale ne sera pas un Yaoi, mais tu le verras au prochain chapitre.

 **Minimilie:** Oula que de compliment! Pourtant je trouve que Akaashi n'est pas trop comme le personnage de base.. Mais bon après quoi il est passé c'est peut être normale. Oui c'est triste pour Bokuto mais j'aime un peu torturer mes personnages... Et il a pas fini de se faire charrier le petit Tooru! Merci!

 **Avertissement: C'est du Yaoi, merci de ne pas paraître choquer ou de mettre des messages d'insulte! Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf pour ce que j'ai inventé!** **Et surtout merci à DramaticalRaven pour la correction!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

L'année passa tranquillement, Hisaka et Hiroyuki étaient devenu inséparables, le petit noiraud traînait son ami partout. Plusieurs fois les maîtresses s'étaient plaintes de son trop plein d'énergie et en même temps elles louaient le ciel qu'il soit celui qui entraîne vers le haut son camarade qui n'arrivait pas à ce socialisé. Ils faisaient une paire très complémentaire, et plusieurs fois ils eurent le plaisir de dormir chez l'autre mais cela entraînait une question à laquelle l'Oméga n'était pas encore près.

\- Pourquoi Hisaka à une maman et un papa ? Avait demandé son fils innocemment.

Il tenta de lui expliquer avec les mots les plus simples que des fois on n'avait qu'un seul des deux, mais passa sous silence les histoires d'Oméga et Alpha ne le jugeant pas assez grand pour bien comprendre. Mais il n'évita pas pour autant la question sur la naissance des enfants, à ce moment-là il y avait eu des rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues et il avait détourné la tête. Heureusement pour lui Nadeshiko qui était présente ce jour-là vient à son secours malgré son petit rire.

\- Tu vois quand deux personnes s'aiment très fort et bien un enfant né.

\- Donc tonton Iwa et tonton Tooru vont avoir un enfant ?

\- Peut-être un jour oui, sourit-elle. Et si tu nous racontais ta journée !

L'enfant ne se priva pas pour accéder à la requête de sa grand-mère et babillait sans s'arrêter, du haut de ses quatre ans bientôt cinq, il était un vrai moulin à parole. Il était un enfant très boudeur aussi, et Oikawa ne résistait jamais à sa petit bouille et lui accordait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il en jouait déjà beaucoup au grand dam de son père.

Quelques jours après les cinq ans d'Hiroyuki, le grand roi leur parla d'une possibilité de déménager dans un espace un peu plus grand. Il avait trouvé un travail dans le même hôpital ou s'était passé l'accouchement. Celui-ci était immense et une aile était consacrée à la réhabilitation de certain sportif blessé plus ou moins gravement. Iwaizumi était remplaçant, pour une année dans l'équipe de volley-ball de la préfecture et Akaashi entamait sa dernière année. Ils allaient donc bientôt tous gagner leur vie correctement, et l'enfant allait encore grandir il lui faudrait plus d'espace et pourquoi pas un jardin. Et puis il ne l'avait pas évoqué mais la chambre destiné à être celle de l'enfant était juste à côté de celle qu'il partageait avec son petit ami, c'était assez gênant.

Il ne comptait pas vivre séparément, il voulait pouvoir continuer à veiller sur l'Oméga et son fils. D'ailleurs Keiji allait bientôt vivre ses premières chaleurs, elles avaient eu beaucoup de retard dû au traumatisme qu'avait subi son corps qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'intégrer correctement ses changements. D'après le médecin s'était toute à fait normale.

Celles-ci arrivèrent en Octobre, Hajime et la petite chouette avaient dû quitter les lieux pour une semaine. Il ne restait plus que les deux passeurs, Keiji essayait de trouver une position confortable mais rien ni faisait. Il avait chaud et soif, il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître mais des petits soupirs s'échappaient tout de même de temps en temps. Oikawa sentait son odeur sucré, s'il n'était pas complètement fou amoureux d'Iwaizumi il lui aurait sauté dessus. Il fallait dire qu'Akaashi était plutôt désirable même sans les phéromones, Tooru avait aussi appris à avoir un très bon contrôle sur ses instincts. Normalement un Oméga célibataire aurait dû être seul mais au vue de son changement le médecin l'avait obligé à avoir une personne avec lui et un Alpha serait mieux, afin d'être sûr que tout ce passe bien.

\- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de stopper ça ? Gémis le brun.

\- Si mais on doit toujours laisser passer la première chaleur normalement. Fit Tooru légèrement gêné.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Et bien tu devras prendre la pilule, bien sûr ça ne changera pas le fait que tu es tes chaleurs mais elles seront moins longues et moins « douloureuses »... ça ne changera pas le fait que tous les hommes, et même les femmes autour de toi te désirons donc tu ne pourras pas sortir... Finit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Donc je devrais vivre cinq jours par mois cloîtré en attendant que ça passe ? S'insurgea Akaashi.

\- Oui...

\- Et il n'y a pas une solution pour ça ?

\- Et bien si, mais...

L'Oméga lui lança des éclairs avec ses yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il devait lui dire fissa car il testerait n'importe quoi pour éviter de devoir se couper du monde aussi longtemps et surtout de son fils. Son interlocuteur dégagea sa gorge et se gratta légèrement l'arrière de la tête.

\- Et bien d'abord il y a ….

\- Parle plus fort Oikawa ! Cria-t-il

\- L'accouplement...

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter et l'autre ?

\- Que tu sois marqué par un Alpha.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur attendant les explications qui ne tardèrent pas à venir, un Alpha marquait un Oméga en le mordant. Il y avait différentes forme de marquage. La première était celle d'amour, elle s'effectuait pendant l'acte et les deux parties se mordaient mutuellement, une sorte de mariage mais duquel on ne peut pas divorcer. Ensuite il y avait celui de soumission, c'est ce qui se passait il y a des années avant que certaines loi au sein de l'AO interdise cette pratique, c'était un marquage forcé sans le consentement de l'Oméga mais qui une fois mordu se soumettait à la bonne volonté de celui qui l'avait marqué. Et enfin existait la marque de protection, un Alpha marquait un Oméga, avec son consentement, ainsi aucun autre Alpha pouvaient le mordre sans l'accord de l'autre. Encore fallait-il que le deuxième Alpha ne soit pas plus fort que le premier sinon il pouvait mordre par-dessus avec ou sans l'accord du précédent et ça déclenchait parfois des conflits.

La première pouvait effacer les deux autres mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai, de plus ainsi marqué L'Alpha avait le monopole. Aucun autre Alpha censé ne viendrait s'accoupler avec un Oméga déjà mordu, cela était comme une déclaration de guerre. Quant aux Bêtas c'est comme si les phéromones de l'Oméga n'existaient pas. Le seul hic dans la morsure, peu importe laquelle, ce que les chaleurs touchaient aussi l'Alpha qui était donc, lui aussi, obligé d'assouvir ses besoins primaires.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ces solutions avant. Geignit Akaashi.

\- Et bien parce que la première chaleur doit se passer normalement donc pas de marquage mais je te jure qu'après sa fin je te marque, et qu'on passera chez le docteur te faire prescrire une pilule adapté !

Et il teint sa promesse, ils étaient dans la pièce à vivre, Keiji était assis sur une chaise son regard rivé droit sur le mur en face de lui. Il serra les poings quand il sentie Oikawa se pencher sur son épaule dénudé. Le grand roi mordit aussi fort que possible et son ami étouffa un crie de souffrance, des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux.

Une fois que la pression disparut une compresse s'appuya sur la plaie de laquelle s'échappait du sang.

\- Et t'as pas non plus de la super salive pour le guérir ? Demanda Iwaizumi en inspectant l'épaule de son ami en le désinfectant.

\- Bah non Iwa-chan ça se saurait sinon, tu es bête.

Une veines battit au coin de sa tempe, il était prêt à égorger son petit ami mais d'un mouvement brusque appuya trop fort sur la plaie. Il s'excusa en voyant son ami grimacer à la sensation. Tooru en profita pour lui embrasser la joue.

\- Tu es une vraie brute Iwa-chan !

Le châtain n'échappa pas cette fois à une bonne claque derrière la tête, le faisant geindre encore une fois.

\- Au faites Akaashi, il faudra que tu précises au maître de ton fils qu'on n'est pas en couple, il en est persuadé. Il me gonfle à me regarder de travers tous les jours. Lui annonça Iwaizumi.

\- Ho Aka-chan aurait un admirateur ? Roucoula le grand roi.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir, il racontait n'importe quoi, entre Aritsune et lui c'était simplement courtois et quelques échanges de banalité. Il est vrai qu'il avait fait deux trois allusion mais rien de plus. Il est vrai qu'il avait paru blessé et avait tourné la tête tout en lui répondant, quand il avait précisé qu'il ne pourrait pas venir chercher son fils pendant une semaine et qu'un ami le ferait pour lui

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas ? Après tout tu es gay et il n'est pas moche à regarder.

Il ne lui répondit pas, il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une relation comme ça, de plus il avait son fils maintenant et devait sans occuper. Mais Oikawa argumenta, ce garçon était au courant pour la paternité de Keiji et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, peu d'homme de leur âge tenteraient quelques choses avec une personne ayant déjà un enfant. Il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, il s'inquiétait juste de le voir encore célibataire.

Sous l'insistance de son colocataire il avait essayé, et donc le jour suivant quand il affirma ne pas sortir avec Iwaizumi et que celui-ci était d'ailleurs déjà en couple les yeux du maître d'école s'illuminèrent. Il l'invita alors à un rendez-vous et Akaashi accepta.

Le fameux jour J il laissa l'Alpha choisir ses vêtements car ceux qu'il voulait porter était tout apparemment trop banale pour un premier rendez-vous. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise il aurait préféré rester avec son fils devant la télé mais ses amis avait tout organisé pour qu'il puisse passer sa soirée tranquille.

\- Et puis de toute façon ça ne t'engage à rien. Dit Oikawa. Tu discutes avec lui et si tu te rends compte que vous avez rien en commun sa s'arrêtera là, tu ne lui a jamais promis plus donc détend toi.

Une fois sur place il détailla un peu plus son prétendent et il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver trop petit, malgré son mètre quatre-vingt. Ils s'assirent à table et le jeune homme lui posa quelques questions mais la discutions resta relativement banale et souvent coupé de silence. Il le trouvait trop introvertie, ne parlant pas assez à son goût pourtant c'est lui qui alimentait le plus la conversation. Il apprit qu'il ne faisait même pas de sport et qu'il n'aimait pas plus que ça le volley.

La soirée pris fin rapidement et sans plus de surprise aucun d'eux ne proposa de deuxième rendez-vous. Le maître d'école resta tout de même très serviable et le raccompagna jusque chez lui.

\- Cette soirée était bien. Tenta-t-il.

\- Oui. Répondit sobrement le passeur.

\- Tu sais, si tu as déjà quelqu'un dont tu es amoureux tu aurais dû me le dire. J'aurais compris.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ou son interlocuteur pouvait en déduire ça, ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il avait remarqué qu'il avait évité son regard quasiment tout le repas et avait l'air ailleurs. Quand il rentra dans l'ascenseur Keiji se repassa la soirée dans sa tête et put confirmer les dire de son prétendent, il avait passé toute la soirée à le comparer à la personne qu'il pensait avoir oublié. Il s'était pourtant promis de passer à autre chose, il devait aller de l'avant et oublié son amour à sens unique. Ses deux colocataires ne firent aucun commentaire sur son retour prématuré.

* * *

 **Je sais ce chapitre n'avance pas trop même si vous apprenez quelque chose sur la situation Oméga/Alpha, et oui on voit encore l'évolution chez le petit mais en même temps c'est un passage obligé!**

 **Petites explications:**

 **Morsure de soumission:** C'est un Alpha qui mord un Oméga, non consentent, et qui devient en quelque sorte son maître. L'Oméga est obligé de lui obéir, il ne peut pas se rebeller, et si un jour il trouve l'amour et que c'est un Alpha, celui ci pourra le mordre pendant l'acte pour le "défaire" de la morsure du précédent. Cette pratique a été interdite il y a des années.

 **Morsure de protection:** C'est un Alpha qui va mordre un Oméga pour le protéger! Ce dernier aura des hormones beaucoup moins prononcé que seul les Alpha pourront sentir. Il sentira aussi l'odeur de son Alpha protecteur, ce qui normalement dissuade tout autre Alpha de mordre ou de s'accoupler avant lui sans son consentement et celui de l'Alpha. Il arrive qu'un Alpha plus fort puisse le mordre et le revendiquer comme siens. Et encore une fois si L'Oméga est amoureux, il pourra être revendiquer par son partenaire durant l'acte.

 **Morsure d'amour:** Elle surpasse les deux autres en toute circonstance, elle fait durant l'acte charnel entre les deux parties. Il faut aussi que les deux s'aimes sinon ça ne marche pas. Aucun autre Alpha ne pourra mordre l'Oméga, c'est considérer comme un mariage ou il n'y a pas de retour en arrière sauf si l'un des deux meurt.

L'Alpha sera touché par les chaleurs de l'Oméga, il auras donc, souvent, envie de faire l'amour avec son partenaire.

 **Bon c'est la nouvelle année, soyez généreux, et donnez pleins de commentaires. Je les lis tous avec attention et je répond toujours! Allez à dans une semaine les petits loups!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello les asticots,**

 **Voilà un chapitre entièrement dédié à notre ami Bokuto! Et vous allez en apprendre plus sur lui, mais surtout vous allez enfin voir le couple originale pour lequel je craque totalement depuis un petit moment! Certain personnage vont apparaître et qui auront leur importance plus tard, surtout l'un d'entre eux qui aura un rôle assez clé dans la deuxième partie de la fiction si je m'en tiens à mon idée principale!**

 **Dans les épisodes précédent: _Akaashi apprend qu'il est un Oméga dont la transformation a été accélérer par sa mise en cloque, sa mère le rejette en l'apprenant surtout que notre pauvre petit Keiji est gay de surcroît! Le médecin et un homme faisant partie de l'association AO décide de placé Akaashi chez un Alpha et de subvenir à ses besoins le temps de sa grossesse. Il rencontre de nouvelle personne avec qu'il s'entend bien. Pendant ce temps Bokuto le crois mort et le pleure, il n'accepte pas son décès. Akaashi doit faire un choix: garder l'enfant ou l'abandonner! Après avoir finalement décidé de le garder il est temps pour lui de le mettre au monde et lui trouver un prénom! Oikawa décide de mordre Akaashi pour le protéger._**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Kiruagonchan:** Alors oui Oikawa est affecté par les chaleurs d'Akaashi mais non il n'a pas envie de lui spécialement, il a juste envie, donc c'est Iwa qui va subir... Mais c'est pas vrai! Tu vas nous trouvé combien de couple originale? Pas que ça me déplaise mais du coup j'ai tellement envie de voir ce que ça pourrais donner! Non il n'est pas fait pour Akaashi c'est tout le contraire!

 **MayFreeman:** Oui, je voulais un système ou la morsure n'est pas forcément pour marquer son territoire, elle va prendre plus d'importance dans la seconde partie de la fiction d'ailleurs! Et bien c'est un chapitre consacré à lui que nous avons, histoire de voir un peu ce qu'il devient! Merci beaucoup bonne année à toi aussi!

 **Chat-malowe:** Le chapitre 9 est un chapitre clé! et maintenant c'est J-7 ! Que veux tu Bokuto est inoubliable! Et la chouette hyperactive tu va justement la voir tout ce chapitre! Ho toi aussi tu fait ça? Moi aussi les jours ou son censé sortir les chapitres des fictions que je suis je me co' directe sur fanfiction! Par contre j'ai pas de calendrier, j'ai une sorte d'instinct qui me pousse à retenir le jour de la semaine ou le chapitre sort! En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu les attendes aussi impatiemment!

 **Minimilie:** Non mais non! C'est pas juste si tu devine certaine chose à l'avance, surtout quand c'est dit dans le chapitre qui sort! Je vais bouder! Oui ne t'inquiète pas il ne pourras que ce jeter dans les bras de son Iwa-chan, après tout c'est l'amour fou entre eux! Mmh je te dirais bien quelque chose mais ce serait du spoil, surtout que tu le sauras qu'au prochain chapitre donc en faite je vais me taire et si j'y pense je répondrais sur le prochain chapitre! Merci en tout cas!

 **Avertissement: C'est du Yaoi, merci de ne pas paraître choquer ou de mettre des messages d'insulte! Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf pour ce que j'ai inventé!** **Et surtout merci à DramaticalRaven pour la correction!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Il attendait, ça faisait bien une trentaine de minute, dans le couloir, Kuroo était à ses côtés et stressait un peu.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi je dois repasser des examens, je me dope pas putain !

Avant que le chat n'ait pu répondre quelque chose, un médecin aux cheveux blonds avec des yeux marron et des lunettes sur son nez l'appela. Ils rentrèrent donc à sa suite dans le cabinet et s'installèrent sur les chaises présentes. Le regard de l'homme en blouse blanche insistait sur le brun comme s'il lui demandait implicitement de sortir.

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas, autant que vous nous disiez ce qui ce passe, parce que je vais tout lui répéter.

\- Justement non allons avoir une conversation qui ne dois pas s'ébruiter Monsieur Bokuto.

\- Je saurais lui tirer les vers du nez, malheureusement il se perd souvent dans ses explications et je risque de rien comprendre et de m'inquiéter encore plus. Et puis il est capable de pas comprendre le jargon médical.

\- Hey ! S'indigna son ami.

Le médecin soupira, encore un cas compliqué, bon ce serait toujours plus facile comme annonce que pour certain. Quand il eut finit ses explications il bénit le bloqueur d'être resté, parce que nom de dieu, le blanc ne pigeait pas facilement. Il aurait pu se répéter une quarantaine de fois si son ami n'avait pas résumé avec des mots plus simple, bien que ceux du médecin n'étaient pas si compliqué.

\- En clair si tu ne mets pas de capotes quand tu as des rapports il y aura plein de petit Bokuto partout, sans aucun doute ! Même si c'est un homme et surtout si celui-ci est un Oméga.

\- Ha, et comment je serais si s'en est un ?

\- Pourquoi tu comptes oublier de mettre une capote pour coucher avec des mecs ? Lui demanda sarcastiquement son ami.

\- Non mais on sait jamais...

Le médecin se frotta les tempes, ce garçon lui donnait mal au crâne, ne s'était-il pas tromper quelque part ?

\- Avez-vous déjà eu un rapport non protégé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas que je me souvienne.

\- Et bien espérons car malgré que vous ne vous éveillez que maintenant votre fertilité a toujours été plus ou moins présente.

Kotaro fronça les sourcils en fouillant dans sa mémoire, mais il n'avait jamais été avec une personne assez longtemps pour penser à le faire sans, après tout avec toutes les maladies sexuellement transmissibles on était jamais trop prudent.

\- Bien maintenant j'ai quelques questions à vous poser pour remplir votre dossier d'Alpha. Êtes-vous prêt à accepter un Oméga chez vous si la demande vous est faite ?

\- Ouais bien sûr. Enfin ça dépend pourquoi.

\- Si on vous les envois c'est souvent parce que leurs familles les rejettent. Dit-il mélancolique en se souvenant de son cas le plus difficile d'il y a six ans.

\- Ho, alors oui sans problème.

\- Est ce que vous accepteriez de marquer un Oméga ?

\- Pas de problème.

\- Vous vous souvenez de quoi il en retourne ?

\- Euh...

C'est pas vrai, il allait le tuer, est ce qu'il avait au moins écouté ses explications ? Il avait bien peur que non. Tetsuro lui réexpliqua et il secoua la tête de haut en bas, et répondu encore une fois à la question. Il lui posa encore trois petites questions avant de les laisser partir.

Ils étaient tout de même soulagés que ce ne soit que ça et qu'il n'avait pas une maladie ou qu'il ait été diagnostiqué comme dopé. Une fois dans la rue ils se demandaient si les personnes autour d'eux faisaient partie de l'un ou l'autre, et même si dans leur entourage il pouvait y en avoir.

\- Au faite tu comptes en parler à ton plan cul ? Fit Kuroo.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Du gamin que tu ramènes de temps en temps à l'appart'.

\- Ha, en fait il a rencontré quelqu'un apparemment alors du coup je suis de nouveau célibataire.

Le chat soupira, encore une fois la même rengaine, il avait bien peur de ne jamais voir son ami se caser. Il fuyait dès que la personne en face montrait trop de sentiments ou qu'elle tentait de parler d'avenir. Il s'inquiétait pour la chouette, il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un récemment, enfin rencontrer était un bien grand mot vue qu'il l'avait connu au lycée durant les camps d'entraînement mais ils s'étaient recroisé et il lui avait proposé de se revoir. Il en était à son quatrième rencard et comptait bien rendre la chose officielle auprès de tous ses amis.

Bokuto lui enchaînait, et le bloqueur avait arrêté de compter à partir de la deuxième et il avait sûrement du faire le tour de toutes les filles de Tokyo vue qu'il avait agrandie son terrain de chasse en passant à des garçons. Bien sûr il n'était pas dupe, il savait que le pointus cherchait juste un substitue pour combler le vide qu'Akaashi avait laissé.

\- Ça te dit que samedi on sort ? On va voir la nouvelle tête de nos trois nouveaux coéquipiers et on fait une petite soirée tranquille ça te dit ?

\- Ok je peux inviter quelqu'un ?

\- Euh ouais bien sûr.

Voilà une occasion en or pour qu'il puisse présenter la fameuse rencontre à son ami, encore faudrait-il que cette personne accepte de venir à une soirée remplie de joueur de volley. Il ne s'en faisait pas trop, le sport était une passion commune.

La soirée arriva assez rapidement et leur appartement fut leur point de ralliement, ça tournait au sein de l'équipe et ce soir-là, c'était tombé sur Bokuto. Il avait même rigolé quand il avait appris le nom de ses trois nouveaux coéquipiers sous le regard intrigué de son ami.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Kuroo en ouvrant la porte que de tomber sur trois têtes familières qui étaient sans nul doute les nouveaux joueurs, deux d'entre eux était déjà des titulaires et il savait déjà de qu'il s'agissait.

\- Alors le petit géant et son acolyte son devenue des adultes ?

\- Kuroo ?

\- Hey Hinata, Kenma ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais pris dans l'équipe de Tokyo !

Il savait que son ami d'enfance était encore en contact avec le petit roux, il en parlait de temps en temps sans plus. La troisième personne s'avança à son tour et le salua poliment avant de se déchausser et de suivre ses deux acolytes.

\- Et bien Tsukki toujours aussi bavard.

\- Je m'appelle Tsukishima. Le reprit-il.

Il secoua sa main comme si ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, il était d'ailleurs un peu surpris de le voir ici. Il était persuadé que le grand blond choisirait d'autre études et n'essaierait même pas de rentrer comme professionnel, il s'était apparemment lourdement trompé. Il était tout de même bien content de retrouver les trois corbeaux ainsi sa petite amie n'aurait pas l'impression de se sentir de trop.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau et ce fut encore le chat qui se leva, et vue que toute l'équipe était réuni il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Il ouvrit alors avec un grand sourire séducteur et s'appuya contre sa porte.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La demoiselle en question rougit instantanément, et ça avait le don de le faire sourire et lui donnait l'envie de la taquiner encore plus. Elle lui tendit alors un sachet ou se trouvait un assortiment de sushi avant de s'excuser pour l'intrusion. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, profitant que personne ne puisse les voir car il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il le fasse devant tous les autres.

Il la conduit jusqu'au salon et toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention de toute la pièce, tout le monde se retourna vers eux et dévisagèrent la jeune fille qui ne savait plus où ce mettre.

\- Bien pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas je vous présente Hitoka Yachi, ma petite amie.

Le blanc n'eut pas l'air de la reconnaître et se présenta jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui rappelle gentiment qu'il s'était déjà rencontré. Puis tous les autres la saluèrent et bizarrement seul Hinata n'eut pas l'air surpris qu'elle soit là. Kuroo apprit qu'ils étaient tous les deux toujours en contact et qu'elle lui en avait déjà parlé. Le brun se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une sorte de destin qui faisait qu'il était obligé d'être lié, quelque part, au petit corbeau.

* * *

 **Et oui Bokuto est un Alpha! En même temps vous vous y attendiez quand même un peu, non? et le couple Kuroo Yachi ça vous plait? Moi je suis fan! Je les trouve trop choux!**

 **Les explications du jours:**

Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ai besoin mais n'hésitez pas à demander au cas où!

 **Donner moi votre avis j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est pour me dire que Kuroo irait mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut les pandas,**

 **Le voici, le voilà le chapitre tant attendu par vous tous! Une rencontre fortuite arrive! Bien sur tout ne se règle pas dans ce chapitre mais ça annonce bientôt la fin de cette première partie de la fiction! La deuxième partie n'est pas finit d'écrire mais j'y travaille! En tout cas voilà le chapitre clé qui va tout faire bougé dans cette fiction!**

 **Dans les épisodes précédent: _Akaashi apprend qu'il est un Oméga dont la transformation a été accélérer par sa mise en cloque, sa mère le rejette en l'apprenant surtout que notre pauvre petit Keiji est gay de surcroît! Le médecin et un homme faisant partie de l'association AO décide de placé Akaashi chez un Alpha et de subvenir à ses besoins le temps de sa grossesse. Il rencontre de nouvelle personne avec qu'il s'entend bien. Pendant ce temps Bokuto le crois mort et le pleure, il n'accepte pas son décès. Akaashi doit faire un choix: garder l'enfant ou l'abandonner! Après avoir finalement décidé de le garder il est temps pour lui de le mettre au monde et lui trouver un prénom! Oikawa décide de mordre Akaashi pour le protéger. Bokuto apprend qu'il est un Alpha._**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Minimilie:** Oui d'ailleurs tu avais presque deviné ce qui allait suivre dans celui ci, je dit bien presque, enfin tu comprendra en lisant! Bokuto est un peu simplet donc je trouvais ça marrant de mettre Kuroo pour lui expliquer. Oui j'ai fait ressembler le médecin à Tsukki, mais me demande pas pourquoi je ne saurais pas te dire... J'aimerais bien savoir toute tes hypothèses! Oui moi aussi je trouve qu'il vont bien ensemble ces deux là!

 **Chat-malowe:** Oui c'est un Alpha! Ca te fait tant plaisir que ça? Un grand pas pour cette fanfic carrément, on dirait que tu l'as attendue ce moment dis donc! Et bien voilà la suite!

 **Kiruagonchan:** Ha tant pis! Moi qui pensait que ça te ferais plaisir de voir du crakparings ! Du Kurohina aurait été faisable... J'aime bien ce couple en plus! Mais je dois dire que depuis quelque temps je craque pour le Kuroyachi! Et si j'arrive à écrire la deuxième partie de cette fiction Hinata finira avec quelqu'un d'autre, quoi que peut être que je le mettrais avec Kuroo...Cruelle dilemme! Oui Bokuto se fait des mecs!

 **Avertissement: C'est du Yaoi, merci de ne pas paraître choquer ou de mettre des messages d'insulte! Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf pour ce que j'ai inventé!** **Et surtout merci à DramaticalRaven pour la correction!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Ils avaient finis par déménager l'année suivante quand Akaashi fut engagé au même endroit qu'Oikawa. Ils avaient trouvés une maison en banlieue avec un petit jardin où était aménagé un petit terrain de volley pour toute la famille. Elle était d'apparence assez moderne l'entrée donnait sur un séjour assez grand avec la cuisine rattachée dans le fond à gauche, sur la droite se trouvait la chambre du couple et au premier étage se trouvait deux autres chambres avec une salle de bain, et encore une autre pièce qui leur servait un peu de débarras.

L'année des sept ans d'Hiroyuki, ce dernier rentra en première année de primaire, il allait commencer à apprendre à lire et écrire et même si Akaashi avait un peu commencé à lui enseigner. Il avait aussi commencé doucement, mais sûrement, à développer une forte attirance pour le volley-ball, au grand plaisir des trois hommes avec qui il vivait. Surtout depuis qu'Iwaizumi fut pris comme titulaire dans l'équipe de Sendai ; les deux passeurs, eux, étaient dans une association de quartier. Souvent la petite chouette était emmenée dans les entraînements des uns et des autres, ce qui avait favorisé son engouement pour ce sport.

Il s'inscrivit à l'activité de volley de son école, il fit même en sorte que son meilleur ami partage sa passion, car ce dernier n'avait pas su quoi choisir. Oikawa espérait toujours qu'il le prenne en exemple et devienne passeur mais tout comme Takeru se fut Hajime qui fut pris en exemple parce que d'après la petite chouette « C'est trop cool d'être attaquant ! ». Hisaka, lui, n'avait pour l'instant pas de poste attitré, de plus il était chétif et petit, du coup il se retrouvait souvent à devoir ramasser les balles quand les autres s'entraînaient.

Il assistait à tout les matchs de son oncle ou les regardait à la télé, il avait acheté un ballon spécialement pour avoir les autographes de tout ses joueurs favoris, toutes l'équipe de Sendai lui avaient signer sur un côté car, après tout, c'était son équipe favorite. Il collectionnait certain magasine qui parlait de volley et il récoltait le plus d'information sur ses idoles pour être incollable dessus. Il s'était découvert plusieurs joueurs préféré et suivait leur évolution.

Il avait recouvert tous les murs de sa chambre de posters de ses différents joueurs favoris. Malgré le nombre de joueur connu dans les grandes équipes Hiroyuki n'en avait que deux qu'il admirait vraiment, dont son oncle, au départ il en avait un autre mais Oikawa lui avait raconté plein de chose sur Ushijima qu'il s'était mis à ne plus rien lui trouver de cool. Akaashi avait réprimandé son ami en disant que son fils avait le droit d'admirer qui il voulait, surtout que son fils avait commencé à l'appeler « Kusojima ». Mais ce n'est pas cette aversion soudaine pour ce joueur qui l'inquiétait le plus, loin de là mais plutôt son deuxième joueur favoris, ses amis n'avaient pas encore tilté mais il est vrai que sur un poster il fut difficile de voir la ressemblance avec l'enfant.

Il entendit Hiroyuki rentrer du froid de décembre avec sa grand-mère, celui-ci avait tenu à ce que ce soit Nadeshiko qui vienne le chercher après l'école. Bien sûr Keiji avait compris que son fils voulait lui faire un cadeau, après tout c'était son anniversaire mais il n'avait pas fait de commentaire pour ne pas que son fils déprime d'avoir été si facilement découvert. Il avait vingt cinq ans, autant dire un quart de siècle, et le mois d'août prochain son fils aurait déjà huit ans, il trouvait que le temps passait trop vite.

La petite famille avait été réuni, pour un petit repas de fête, la soirée se déroula tranquillement et se fut la distribution de cadeau. Son fils avait fait acheter à sa grand-mère une peluche en forme de chouette masquée.

\- Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble et comme ça quand tu te sens seul tu pourras la serrer dans tes bras et penser à moi !

Il trouvait ça vraiment mignon, depuis que son fils l'avait surpris à regarder un documentaire sur les chouettes Hiroyuki était persuadé qu'il adorait ces animaux. De plus vue que ses oncles dormaient ensemble, mais son père tout seul, il avait cru que son père risquait de se sentir triste vue que lui même traînait encore la peluche que lui avait offert Oikawa à sa naissance. C'était assez ironique tout de même en sachant que Keiji avait fait partie de l'académie Fukurodani qui avait comme emblème une chouette. Il regarda son fils avec bienveillance,lui embrassa le haut du crâne et tenta de ravaler la boule d'émotion qui remontait dans sa gorge.

Ce fut au tour de ses deux amis de lui offrir son cadeau, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et put y découvrir deux billets pour dans un des meilleurs Onsen du japon, le Takayu Onsen qui se situait à une heure trente de Sendai.

\- On sait que ça ne fait pas très longtemps que tu as un petit ami, mais comme ça vous pourrez fêter vos deux mois de couple. Lui sourit Tooru.

C'est vrai qu'il était en couple avec Yuji. Alors que celui-ci s'était blessé, et en tant que sportif, il avait été transféré dans l'aile ou travaillait Akaashi. Le blond était quelqu'un de très extravertie et avait tanné Keiji pour un rendez-vous après l'avoir lourdement dragué. Bizarrement au lieu de l'ennuyer ça l'avait amusé, et il s'était dit que pour une fois il pouvait passer à autre chose. Il n'était pas amoureux du garçon mais il avait une profonde affection envers lui et espérait vraiment pouvoir à nouveau tomber amoureux. Terushima était au courant qu'il était un père célibataire, il n'avait pas montrer le moindre rejet et attendait d'ailleurs impatiemment de rencontrer le petit garçon.

Le mois d'Août de ses neuf ans était particulièrement chaud mais le petit garçon était dans le jardin, et s'entraînait aux services, bien sûr il n'en faisait que des faciles, mais il ne visait pas tout le temps au bon endroit. Au départ il avait râlé, il voulait être fort tout de suite. Alors quand il boudait après un essai raté son père venait le voir en disant que n'importe quel grand joueur avait été nul au départ, bien sûr l'enfant ne l'avait pas cru au début et Oikawa était venu lui assurer que son petit ami ratait tout. Il garda sous silence le fait que ce dernier n'était absolument pas motivé pour jouer au volley-ball en ce moment.

\- Hiroyuki c'est l'heure de manger ! L'appela son père.

Le gamin arriva à une vitesse folle pour ce mettre à table, il trépignait un peu d'impatience étant toujours affamé après un entraînement. Ses deux oncles vinrent s'asseoir autour de la table et Iwaizumi lui frotta la tête tendrement, dans un geste qui était devenu habituel. Akaashi qui amenait les plats à table regarda son fils d'un œil sévère.

\- Tu t'es lavé les mains au moins ?

Le petit gonfla ses joues avant de partir pour la salle de bain, il revint en courant et commença à manger tout ce qu'on lui avait mit dans l'assiette avant de la retendre à son père pour en avoir plus. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, et arrivé au dessert le pointu se tourna vers l'enfant.

\- Dit moi, dans quelques jours mon équipe a un match d'entraînement contre une autre grande équipe, qui fait le déplacement.. Tu voudrais venir ?

\- Oui ! Cria t-il tout joyeux.

\- C'est quelle équipe Ha-chan ? Demanda son petit ami.

\- Celle de Tokyo, on a jamais pu s'affronter en match officiel alors que nous sommes dans le top du classement mais on a toujours été contre Kyoto avant.

A la mention de l'équipe qu'il allait affronter le petit Akaashi sauta encore plus de joie tout heureux, il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer sa deuxième plus grande idole au volley, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient et il se préparait déjà mentalement pour la rencontre. Oikawa grommelait à la mention de l'équipe d'Ushijima que son petit ami n'avait jamais réussi à battre pour l'instant.

Personne ne remarqua le visage légèrement tendu de Keiji, son fils allait rencontrer la personne qui l'admirait tant et la chouette ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une boule d'angoisse qui montait progressivement à l'intérieur de son estomac, il en aurait presque rendu son déjeuner s'il ne faisait pas tout pour garder le contrôle.

\- Ce sera le 27 Août, ajouta Hajime.

\- Ho non c'est trop nul ! Aka-chan et moi on travail tout les deux ! Bouda Oikawa.

\- Juste avant mon anniversaire ! Super ! S'enthousiasma l'enfant. Hisaka peut venir ?

\- Oui bien sur ! Répondit il à l'enfant. Du coup on pourras demander à Nadeshiko de venir histoire de quand même garder un œil sur les enfants, ça te va Akaashi ?

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui sauf son fils qui était bien trop concentré à tout prévoir dans sa tête pour le jour J. il releva les yeux qu'au moment où Tooru prononça son nom d'un ton inquiet.

\- Oui c'est super, dit il sans réelle motivation.

\- Ne soit pas triste comme ça Aka-chan je suis sur qu'Hiroyuki te racontera tout le soir même avec tout les détails.

Le grand roi, persuadé d'avoir remonté un peu le morale de son ami qui lui avait sourit se mit à débarrasser la table. Le joueur de Sendai qui était en face de lui ne fut pas dupe, la chouette était préoccupé depuis l'offre qu'il avait fait à l'enfant. Il ne dit rien cependant persuadé que si le brun voulait en parler il le ferait de lui même.

Le jour du match le petit était tout excité il vérifiait s'il avait pris ce qu'il voulait, son oncle était déjà partie pour un échauffement avant. Il y avait à la maison plus que sa grand mère et son meilleur ami.

\- Il paraît qu'il est plus grand que tonton Iwa !

\- Moi j'aimerais bien voir le petit géant. Fit Hisaka.

\- Oui c'est la première fois aussi que tu vas le voir en vrai ! S'extasia Hiroyuki. Tu pourras faire signer ton poster comme ça.

Nadeshiko les écoutait fasciné par la passion qu'ils mettaient à parler d'un sport, elle était heureuse que ces deux petits aient une passion commune. Elle prépara des petits en-cas au cas où, puis des boissons, elle mit tout dans un petit panier et elle se mit un chapeau digne de grande dame sur la tête avant de mettre une casquette de l'équipe Sendai sur la tête de chacun des enfants.

\- Allez il est l'heure.

\- Youpi ! Crièrent ils en cœur.

Arrivé dans le gymnase déjà quelques personnes étaient présentes sur les gradins, certain étaient des habitués que tout le monde connaissaient un peu, d'autre non. Certain devaient être de Tokyo au vue de leur banderole pour l'équipe. Bien sur cela restait un match amical il n'y aurait donc pas grand monde.

Le premier set fut très serré et Sendai perdit 32 à 34, le deuxième le fut tout autant malgré le saut d'humeur du pointu de l'équipe de Tokyo qui fut en leur défaveur 26 à 28. Bien sûr tout le monde voulait gagner, pareil pour les supporters qui eux aussi n'attendaient que de voir qui allait gagner. Finalement après une attente insoutenable et un nombre conséquent de point marqué ce fut Tokyo qui remporta le match 41 à 39. Les joueurs avaient tout donné et paraissaient vraiment exténué.

Le petit brun tira sur la robe de sa grand-mère quand le match fut enfin finit, elle baissa les yeux vers lui et il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour qu'elle comprenne sa question elle lui fit un signe positif de la tête pour lui répondre. Il prit son petit sac et attrapa la main de son meilleur ami avant de descendre sur le terrain.

Il arriva près de son oncle des étoiles pleins les yeux qui soupira avant de lui frotter sa tête, toutes son équipe se tourna vers l'enfant et chacun d'eux fit quasiment le même geste. Il était un peu la mascotte, après tout il avait du assister à plusieurs entraînement quand personne ne pouvait le garder. Le voyant trépigner d'impatience Hajime lui prit la main et l'emmena devant l'équipe adverse qui le regarda faire intrigué.

\- Voici Hiroyuki, c'est mon neveux et Hisaka son ami. Serait-il possible de leur avoir un autographe ?

Hinata Shoyo qui était dans l'équipe de Tokyo hocha la tête les yeux remplient d'étoiles, ça l'émouvait toujours qu'on lui demande ça. C'est donc le petit roux qui s'approcha en premier et tendit les mains pour attraper les objets sur lesquelles il devait signer. Il prit donc le ballon du brun et signa avec tout son cœur.

\- Mon ami est très fan de toi ! Dit il très enthousiaste. Est ce que tu peux signer son poster ?

\- Po-poster ? Bégaya Shoyo.

Le nouveau petit géant faillit s'évanouir en voyant le châtain lui sortir une image de lui avec son uniforme au couleur de Tokyo. Kageyma regarda le ballon du gamin et trouva ça tout de même dommage qu'il ne soit pas utilisé à bon escient mais garda sa réflexion pour lui même. Ce fut au tour du pointu qui tout comme Hinata était toujours aussi extatique de recevoir des demandes comme celle-ci. Le voyant arriver vers lui Akaashi sauta d'un pied sur l'autre et fouilla dans son petit sac pour sortir un t-shirt qui était la réplique exacte du grand et lui tendit.

\- Je voudrais être comme toi plus tard ! Dit-il.

\- Haha ! Tout le monde veux être comme le grand Bokuto ! Se vanta l'homme.

\- Trop cool !

\- J'adore tes cheveux petit !

\- C'est vrai ! Papa raconte qu'ils étaient blanc comme neige quand j'étais petit.

\- Ha les miens aussi ! S'étonna le grand.

\- Waouh trop cool !

Les deux se mirent à rire et Iwaizumi fit un arrêt sur image dans sa tête, des cheveux similaires, la couleur des yeux exactement la même et une énergie débordante. Et si c'était lui la raison de l'angoisse de son ami, et si cet homme était le père d'Hiroyuki ? C'était possible, Bokuto était originaire de Tokyo, il était d'un an l'aîné de Keiji, ils auraient très bien pu être dans la même école et le même club. Si sa théorie était vrai il comprenait le malaise qu'il y avait eu quelques jours plus tôt.

Sa belle mère arriva derrière lui et sur son visage on pouvait voir qu'elle était arrivé à la même conclusion, mais une certaine lueur de peur se profilait en plus dans ses yeux. Hajime suivit son regard qui tomba sur le visage du bloqueur de Tokyo, ce dernier regardait intrigué la petite chouette et de temps en temps remontait ses yeux vers son pointeur.

L'ancien joueur d'Aoba Josai s'insulta mentalement de ne pas avoir tilté plutôt, pourtant Oikawa lui en avait parlé et plus d'une fois. Dans les mondes des Alpha il était impossible de passé à côté de la famille Tsukishima, le père, Alpha, était un grand avocat dédié aux problèmes internes qui devait rester secret ; sa mère était une Oméga qui se chargeait de suivre l'évolution de tout ceux sur la préfecture de Miyagi. Leur deux fils étaient Oméga et Alpha, dans cette ordre là.

Pour qu'Akaashi reste chez Oikawa il avait fallut faire une démarche qui était sûrement passé par les deux parents. Kei n'était pas forcément dans la confidence mais un Oméga enceint et seul qui débarque de Tokyo pour la petit région de Miyagi n'était pas commun. Le blond en aurait forcément entendu parler et quand il lança son regard vers Nadeshiko il fronça les sourcils. Il la connaissait car un fils Alpha dans une famille de Bêta sur plusieurs génération avait fait jaser.

Il allait comprendre, le petit ne faisait que dire papa et pas de maman dans ses phrases, il ne serait pas compliqué à Tsukishima de découvrir aisément qu'il s'agissait d'un Oméga. De plus vue les coups d'œil qu'il avait jeter à son coéquipier il avait déjà fait le rapprochement entre un possible lien de parenté. Nadeshiko prit son petit fils dans ses bras en souriant gentiment et remerciant toute l'équipe pour leur signature, elle essayait d'ignorer le regard du garçon sur sa personne.

\- Il se fait tard et nous devons y aller.

\- Mais Mamie, je voulais une photo avec toute l'équipe. Comme ça je pourrais la montrer à Papa après.

Le garçon fit les yeux de chiens battue auquel il lui était impossible de résister elle le reposa alors par terre et sortie l'appareil photo. Hinata prit le petit Hisaka dans ses bras qui rougit mais qui n'oublia pas de sourire. Bokuto s'accroupit à la hauteur de son potentiel fils et colla sa joue contre lui et c'est avec exactement le même sourire qu'ils saluèrent la caméra. Après cela son petit fils râla qu'il n'avait pas la signature de tout le monde, voyant que le blond ne tentait rien elle le laissa faire prenant soin de garder à l'œil sur l'Alpha.

Une fois la photo prise elle salua tous les joueurs avant de les remercier encore une fois et partir avec les deux enfants. Les yeux de Kei ne les lâchèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent. D'ailleurs il se tourna vers Iwaizumi qui le fixa aussi.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il serait très heureux de le connaître.

Il aurait adoré lui dire qu'il se faisait des idées et qu'une petit ressemblance ne voulait rien dire, mais à ce stade-là ce n'était pas qu'une petite ressemblance, c'était limite une copie. D'ailleurs en y pensant personne n'avait fait de réflexion, mais pour les joueurs de son équipe c'était compréhensible car ils connaissaient Keiji et donc savaient qu'il était son père. Mais pour ceux de l'équipe adverse soit ils étaient tous aussi simplet que son ancien Kohai et du petit roux soit ils n'avaient pas relevés.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision. Lui répondit-il tout de même.

\- Alors dit le lui.

Et le blond retourna aux vestiaires sur cette dernière phrase. Hajime fulminait sur place, pour qui se prenait le gringalet ? Il n'allait pas obliger Akaashi à le dire, s'il voulait garder ça secret c'était son droit, qu'est ce qui prouvait que le blanc ne l'avait pas forcé ? Et si c'était pour ça qu'il était aussi inquiet ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, il n'aimait pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres mais son ami avait eu l'air presque terrifié quand il avait su qui allait venir jouer.

* * *

 **Et oui la rencontre père fils à eu lieu! Alors heureux? bien sur Bokuto n'a pas réagit, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle... Enfin vous verrez bien dans le prochain chapitre! Les choses bougent enfin!**

 **Les explications du jours:**

Yuji Terushima est un joueur de volley qui affronte les corbeaux, il faisait partie de l'équipe Jozenji qui ne cherche qu'à s'amuser malgré leur slogan "austérité"

 **Alors là si vous me laissez pas des commentaires je serais trop triste! J'ai tellement hâte de les lires si vous saviez à quel point! Allez donnez moi vos avis!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour les petits et les grands,**

 **Voilà un chapitre qui va sonner comme la révélation définitif sur les origines d'Hiroyuki, et oui! Ca sonne aussi comme l'approche de la fin de la première partie de cette fiction! La deuxième partie est toujours en cours d'écriture! Bref j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre je vais éclairer vos lanternes sur certaines de vos questions, et que les réponses vous plairons!**

 **Dans les épisodes précédent: _Akaashi apprend qu'il est un Oméga dont la transformation a été accélérer par sa mise en cloque, sa mère le rejette en l'apprenant surtout que notre pauvre petit Keiji est gay de surcroît! Le médecin et un homme faisant partie de l'association AO décide de placé Akaashi chez un Alpha et de subvenir à ses besoins le temps de sa grossesse. Il rencontre de nouvelle personne avec qu'il s'entend bien. Pendant ce temps Bokuto le crois mort et le pleure, il n'accepte pas son décès. Akaashi doit faire un choix: garder l'enfant ou l'abandonner! Après avoir finalement décidé de le garder il est temps pour lui de le mettre au monde et lui trouver un prénom! Oikawa décide de mordre Akaashi pour le protéger. Bokuto apprend qu'il est un Alpha. Voilà enfin la rencontre entre Bokuto et Hiroyuki, leur ressemblance est plus que flagrante aux yeux d'Iwaizumi._**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Kiruagonchan:** Tant mieux si tu as aimé, ça me fait plaisir! Et oui je comprend ton impatiente !

 **Chat-malowe:** Merci, pourvue que ça dure! Peut être... ou peut être pas! Mon dieu je plains tes voisins alors, même si ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! Et voici la suite!

 **Okebi:** Mais non pas pour le restant de ta vie! Ce serait juste jusqu'à le dénouement de l'histoire! Oui Terushima, je trouvais quand caractère il était similaire à Bokuto.

 **SianaDesliura:** Je comprend mais tu ne l'auras pas tout de suite!

 **Ella Guer:** Je ne pense pas que tu en es laissé, mais combien de fois ça m'arrive à moi de pas le faire? trop souvent! Je suis contente de t'avoir convertie à L'Omégaverse, c'est que moi aussi au départ je trouvais ça nul, puis j'ai découvert un doujin la dessus et depuis... ~ C'est vrai tu aime bien Hiroyuki? Bon c'est surtout un Bokuto enfin donc il n'est pas vraiment originale mais je voulais qu'il soit super choupie! Je trouve que Yuji colle bien avec Akaashi, du à son caractère similaire à Kotaro! Et le KuroYachi est en ce moment mon crackparing préféré depuis que j'ai vue un fanart d'eux! ~ Oui moi aussi j'adore Oikawa! Pour le fait d'agrandir sa famille et bien... Je n'y ai pas réfléchie, peut être que je vais le mettre dans la deuxième partie de la fiction, elle n'est pas encore finit donc je peut toujours le rajouter! Et merci pour Nadeshiko! ~ Alors oui mais n'oublie pas qu'Hiroyuki, appart ses yeux et quelques mèches blanche il est la copie conforme de Keiji. ~ Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Monde qui aime madame Akaashi... et bien peut être ... peut être pas! ~ Merci beaucoup et en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant!

 **Avertissement: C'est du Yaoi, merci de ne pas paraître choquer ou de mettre des messages d'insulte! Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf pour ce que j'ai inventé!** **Et surtout merci à DramaticalRaven pour la correction!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Tsukishima regardait le paysage défiler derrière les vitres du bus qui le ramenait à Tokyo, il avait ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et se demandait qui pouvait être l'Oméga qui avait donné un enfant à Bokuto. Il se retourna vers lui et put le voir, pour une fois, sérieux, il contemplait lui aussi l'extérieur et avait une expression que Kei lui voyait pour la première fois. Puis il se retourna vers Hinata qui dormait étalé sur deux sièges en même temps, est-ce que lui aussi voudrait un jour des enfants ? Le blond leva les yeux au ciel à sa propre réflexion, espérant que le petit Oméga ne veuille pas d'enfant de sitôt un petit roux surexcité suffisait amplement, il grimaça à l'image mentale.

Le blanc avait la tête appuyé contre la vitre, il tripotait son portable dans les mains hésitant à appeler son meilleur ami, mais il y avait trop de paires d'oreilles dans l'autocar. Il soupira et regarda son téléphone, il voulait vraiment en parler à quelqu'un de confiance il se décida d'envoyer un SMS au chat pour lui demander de venir le rejoindre chez lui dès qu'il serait rentré. Il n'y avait que deux heures et demie de route et il leur restait au moins une bonne heure.

Son ami lui répondit très vite en lui disant qu'il serait là, qu'il pouvait s'éclipser du camp d'entraînement. Il avait prétexté une affaire urgente à propos de son appartement, tout le monde l'avait cru ou du moins personne ne lui avait posé de question.

Ils n'habitaient plus ensemble mais Kuroo avait quand même récupéré le double au cas où, bien que quand le blanc s'absentait longtemps c'était Yachi qui les récupérait pour arroser les trois plantes présentent. Quand Kotaro arriva à son appartement la lumière était déjà allumée, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et souffla, toujours son air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Tu m'inquiète à être aussi silencieux. Fit Tetsuro inquiet. En plus ça avait l'air assez urgent.

\- … Il soupira. Tu crois en la réincarnation ?

\- Euh... Je pensais que ce serait un sujet sérieux gars !

\- C'en ait un !

Il lui tendit son portable ouvert sur les images et la plus récente était celle d'un petit garçon de profile qui regardait une femme le plus sérieusement du monde comme si elle lui apprenait une chose importante. Il l'avait pris juste avant que l'enfant ne parte, et pour une fois de manière discrète.

\- T'as un fils ? Ce moqua Kuroo.

\- Mais non crétin ! Il ressemble à Akaashi sauf pour la couleur des yeux !

\- Bokuto ça suffit ! S'énerva le chat. Il faut que tu avances ! Arrête de penser à lui, arrête de vouloir le voir partout, ça fait 9 putain d'années ! Oublie-le ! Il est mort et il ne reviendra pas !

Il regretta tout de suite ses paroles en voyant la mine de son ami se décomposer, des larmes commencèrent à couler abondamment sur ses joues à n'en plus s'arrêter. Il pressa ses mains sur sa tête essayant de retenir ses sanglots.

\- J'essaye. Sanglota-t-il. Mais je n'y arrive pas...

Il savait combien cette phrase était vrai, Bokuto n'avait pas eu une seule relation sérieuse et toutes ses conquêtes ressemblaient trop à Akaashi pour être un hasard. Le brun prit son ami dans les bras et lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ce que son ami s'endorme, il l'allongea doucement avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture. Ce genre de crise arrivait au moins une fois par année à la chouette, elle se sentait toujours aussi coupable et démunie face à la mort de son ami.

Si au départ Kuroo avait pensé qu'il oublierait avec le temps, maintenant il était persuadé que son ami n'oublierait jamais. Ce dernier lui avait avoué un jour de beuverie qu'il était amoureux du passeur, puis il avait pleuré en disant qu'il était trop tard et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lui dire. Pourtant il fallait qu'un jour il avance, qu'il croise quelqu'un qui lui fasse oublier.

A Sendai c'était une toute autre discutions qui se profila, Iwaizumi n'avait rien dit le temps de coucher le petit, une fois ceci fait il s'installa sur le canapé à côté du brun qui lisait un livre.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Il referma son livre et posa ses mains légèrement tremblante sur le livre, Oikawa qui était juste à côté releva le nez vers eux. Hajime lui prit les mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne le jugerait pas et serait là pour lui.

\- Je suppose que tu as compris.

\- Oui c'était plutôt évident quand on les as vue l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda le passeur.

Son petit ami ne répondit rien laissant à Keiji décider de s'il le mettait dans la confidence après tout il n'était pas sûr que le brun souhaite en parler.

\- Du père d'Hiroyuki. Souffla-t-il. Il s'agit de Bokuto Kotaro, le joueur de volley de l'équipe de Tokyo.

Son interlocuteur le dévisagea, il ne si attendait pas à celle-là, puis il se souvint de l'étrange chevelure blanche et des yeux jaunes qu'il avait vue sur un des posters dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement et en même temps il n'avait jamais pensé à comparer les deux personnes surtout que les coïncidences existaient.

\- Je ne te forcerais pas à en parler si tu ne veux pas, mais je t'avoue que je suis un peu inquiet de la manière dont tu as réagi l'autre jour.

Le pointue était quelqu'un de bien, et la chouette aurait voulu garder ça pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'Hiroyuki soit en âge de comprendre et en même temps ses amis méritaient une explication. Neuf ans de silence ça pesaient, plusieurs fois il avait tenté de leur dire mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage.

\- Comme vous vous en doutez je suis gay, et je sui... j'étais aussi très amoureux.

Ça sonnait comme le début d'une tragédie grecque, Oikawa déglutie et opina de la tête tout en se rapprochant des deux autres. Le brun ne fit que lui serrer un peu plus la main. Sa voix avait un peu déraillé sur le « étais » ce qui prouvait que ce n'était pas totalement finit. Après tout c'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé quitter Yuji après onze mois de relation.

\- Malheureusement Bokuto-san est hétéro et il sortait avec une fille... et le soir du nouvel an on avait décidé de réunir nos amis, donc la quasi-totalité de l'équipe et de ses anciens membres étaient là, il y avait aussi d'autres personnes...

Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon cette histoire mais aucun des deux ne voulurent l'interrompre, ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien de se confier. Le conteur se sentit mal, il avait l'impression de revivre la soirée et de ressentir à nouveau son dégoût pour lui-même.

\- Et on avait beaucoup bu, on était tous ensemble et aucunes filles n'étaient là. On s'était repartie les chambres au début de la soirée, et il avait été décidé que je dorme avec Bokuto-san dans la chambre d'ami.

\- Et vous avez couché ensemble. En conclu Oikawa.

Il hocha de la tête n'osant pas vraiment le dire de vive voix, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de cette soirée ça le rendait malade, tout était partie de là après tout, d'une coucherie. D'une coucherie dont il n'avait pas mesuré les répercussions qu'elle aurait, tous ce qu'il avait pensé c'est que peut être le lendemain Kotaro lui demanderait de sortir avec lui, il avait été bien naïf.

\- Il t'a forcé ? Demanda inquiet Hajime.

\- Non. Chuchota-t-il. Je ne l'ai même pas repoussé, pourtant il avait bien plus bu que moi et j'aurais pu le maîtriser sans mal, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Tu étais amoureux et tu avais bu c'est normale. Tenta de le réconforté l'Alpha.

\- Je savais qu'il était en couple mais au moment où il m'a embrassé je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait aller se faire foutre, elle l'avait tous les jours après tout. J'ai couché avec lui en toute connaissance de cause.

Il se sentait tellement mal, il avait l'impression d'être le pire des salauds, mais sur le coup il n'avait sentie aucun remord. Il avait haï Ami et avait même sourit à l'idée qu'elle puisse apprendre que Bokuto l'ai trompé avec lui. Il avait déjà imaginé la tête qu'elle pourrait faire si elle les surprenait et il n'avait pas hésité à mordre son ancien capitaine comme pour lui laisser sa marque. Il voulait plus, il voulait tout du blanc, son corps, sa tête et son cœur.

\- Et comment ça s'est passé le lendemain ? Murmura le châtain

\- Je mettais levé avant lui, je n'en menais pas vraiment large. Quand il est descendu j'ai cru qu'il allait me cracher son dégoût, mais il est resté fidèle à lui-même. Je pensais qu'il le faisait exprès parce qu'il ne voulait rien gâcher entre nous, ou alors que ça lui était complètement égale d'avoir trompé sa petite amie avec moi et que mes sentiments étaient peut être réciproques. Je me suis imaginé tout un tas de chose.

Il tremblait à nouveau en se rappelant de ce moment et rigola nerveusement, Kotaro s'était affalé contre lui sur le canapé et avait passé une main sur ses épaules, comme à son habitude il était toujours très tactile. Il avait espéré, il avait prié.

\- Mais quelqu'un lui a fait la remarque qu'il avait une morsure dans le cou et il a couru jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vérifier. Il est revenu complètement perdu de la pièce et il a demandé à tout le monde qui l'avait mordu dans la soirée. Tout le monde quasiment lui a ri au nez, il a ajouté que ce n'était pas drôle que sa petite amie pourrait croire qu'il l'avait trompé, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune fille à la soirée. Quelqu'un lui a fait la réflexion qu'il avait peut-être couché avec l'un d'entre nous... A ce moment-là il m'a regardé et à tout de suite détourné le regard pour s'ancrer dans les yeux de celui qui venait de parler en répliquant que ce n'était pas possible.

\- Aka-chan. Murmura Tooru

\- Et je pensais bêtement qu'il avait aussi des sentiments pour moi...

Oikawa pressa ses mains contre ses joues et lui effaça les larmes qu'il n'avait même pas sentie couler. Il s'était sentie tellement stupide à ce moment-là, il avait ri avec tous les autres mais parce que lui se trouvait pathétique d'avoir pu espérer quelque chose. Il avait passé les semaines d'après à l'éviter ayant peur qu'il lui dise qu'il s'en souvenait et qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Finalement ça avait été une chance que son changement s'accélère et qu'il en souffre, ainsi à chaque invitation il avait pu faire croire qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien.

* * *

 **Alors oui ce n'est pas très originale comme "fécondation" mais je dois vous avouer que c'est celle qui collait le mieux, j'espère que vous aimés quand même la tournure des événements!**

 **Liste explicative:**

Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai besoin mais n'hésité pas à poser vos questions!

 **Laissez moi un petit commentaire, s'il vous plait, j'adore les lires, et je vous avoue regarder très souvent s'il y en as des nouveaux, presque trois fois par jour!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour mes petits choux,**

 **Vous avez une chance de fout que** **Chat-malowe mais fait remarquer que j'avais rien publié parce que j'avoue avoir complètement zappé** **! Bon me voilà donc avec le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira car cette fois on se retrouve du côté de Bokuto et Kuroo! Et ils vont enfin découvrir quelque chose mais je ne vais pas tout vous dire, il va falloir lire pour savoir!**

 **Dans les épisodes précédent: _Akaashi apprend qu'il est un Oméga dont la transformation a été accélérer par sa mise en cloque, sa mère le rejette en l'apprenant surtout que notre pauvre petit Keiji est gay de surcroît! Le médecin et un homme faisant partie de l'association AO décide de placé Akaashi chez un Alpha et de subvenir à ses besoins le temps de sa grossesse. Il rencontre de nouvelle personne avec qu'il s'entend bien. Pendant ce temps Bokuto le crois mort et le pleure, il n'accepte pas son décès. Akaashi doit faire un choix: garder l'enfant ou l'abandonner! Après avoir finalement décidé de le garder il est temps pour lui de le mettre au monde et lui trouver un prénom! Oikawa décide de mordre Akaashi pour le protéger. Bokuto apprend qu'il est un Alpha. Voilà enfin la rencontre entre Bokuto et Hiroyuki, leur ressemblance est plus que flagrante aux yeux d'Iwaizumi. Ce dernier et son petit ami apprenne enfin la vérité sur la conception d'Hiroyuki_**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Chat-malowe:** Bon et bien tout d'abord désolé pour le retard, et merci de m'avoir encoyé un message car sinon vous n'aviez pas de chapitre aujourd'hui... Du coup cette fois je t'ai vraiment inquiété on dirait! Mais non je suis bien là, je suis juste super tête en l'air! Alors malheureusement ma deuxième partie avance très doucement, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi vue que j'ai tout le scénario en tête.. Je sais pas trop comment le retranscrire je pense. Je vais essayer de finir avant d'avoir finit de publier la première partie... ça risque d'être un peu chaud vue qu'il ne reste plus que trois chapitres après celui ci... Et je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir changé l'atmosphère de la fiction mais peut être ne m'en suis je pas rendu compte. Bon du coup voilà le chapitre que tu as attendu toute la journée!

 **Kiruagonchan** **:** Ha tant mieux si tu trouve que c'est bien parce que je t'avoue que quand j'ai écris la scène je la trouvais nul en plus je l'ai recommencé deux trois fois car je n'étais pas du tout sur de savoir comment la tourner ...

 **La Rousse:** Et bien merci à toi! Et je pense que tout le monde attend cette partie la aussi! après tout j'ai fait durer le suspense jusqu'à son comble presque et malheureusement je continue, parce que je suis super méchante, mouhahahaha!

 **Avertissement: C'est du Yaoi, merci de ne pas paraître choquer ou de mettre des messages d'insulte! Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf pour ce que j'ai inventé!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Kuroo avait voulut rester avec son ami le lendemain mais étant le nouveau coach de Nekoma, il devait tout de même retourner au fameux camps. Après tout il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas observer leur futur concurrent.

Il arriva la mine inquiète que ses collègues remarquèrent sans rien oser dire, il débriefa ses élèves pour leur expliquer le déroulement de la journée. Ils se mirent à l'échauffement dès que tout le monde fut près, et les adultes n'eurent pas le temps de discuter entre eux jusqu'au repas. Le chat ne leur adressa que de vagues onomatopées et envoyait des messages à son ami resté seul à l'appartement, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Quand les crises arrivaient il craignait toujours de laisser Kotaro seul le lendemain, pas qu'il ait tenté quoi que ce soit mais il était du genre à rester cloîtré dans son lit avec sa peluche.

L'après midi repris au même rythme que la matinée, il se concentra tout de même sur le jeux de ses joueurs. Il arriva à leur donner de très bonne indication afin qu'il puisse battre leurs adversaires, ou pour leurs permettre une combinaison entre joueur plus fluide. Bien sur il regardait souvent ses messages, et un autre entraîneur le suivait du regard lui aussi inquiet.

Le soir les coachs avaient pris un peu leur temps pour manger le repas ainsi il ne restait que deux, trois élèves dans le réfectoire qui finissaient leur repas.

\- Et toi qu'en pense tu Kuroo ? Fit la personne à côté de lui en secouant son épaule.

\- Ouais c'est une super bonne idée. Marmonna t-il, toujours devant son portable.

\- C'est une super idée qu'on est aucune chance face à Shiratorizawa ?

\- Hein de quoi ?!

Il se retourna vers son collègue un peu perdu ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi lui parlait son ami trop concentrer. Il remarqua alors qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux à tables. L'homme soupira avant de passer sa main sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? Si c'était pour ton appartement tu ne serais pas aussi inquiet.

\- Eh bien c'est Bokuto le problème...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

\- Et bien il m'a encore fait une crise, et je voulais savoir s'il allait mieux.

\- Une crise ?

\- En faite Bokuto a du mal à se remettre de la mort d'Akaashi.

Sawamura ne sut plus quoi dire, il était vraiment mal à l'aise, il se sentait bête d'avoir posé la question, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il passa sa main dans son cou et regarda un peu perdu la salle à présent vide.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit il tout penaud.

\- C'est pas ta faute...

\- Et qu'est ce qui va arriver à son fils ?

Kuroo se retourna vers lui les sourcils froncé ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi parlait le brun ni de qui.

\- Le fils de qui ?

\- Et bien d'Akaashi. Ajouta Daichi étonné de la réaction de son interlocuteur.

\- Mais il n'avait pas d'enfant. Fit Kuroo dans le même état.

\- Bien sur que si, Suga la vue assez souvent à la primaire de Sendai depuis qu'il y travail. Ha merde est-ce que Suga est au courant ? Se demanda t-il pour lui même. Déjà qu'apparemment le gamin n'avait pas de mère, il va se retrouver tout seul. Ajouta t-il compatissant.

Tetsuro avait des yeux grand ouvert, ne comprenant pas comment le passeur aurait pu voir la chouette, ni même le fils de celui ci. Son ami devait se tromper de personne c'était sur, il avait du confondre avec un homonyme sans l'ombre d'un doute. Puis il tilta Sendai, l'endroit ou était censé ce trouver hypothétiquement Keiji était l'endroit ou Bokuto en avait trouvé une copie miniature.

\- Akaashi et mort il y a un peu plus de 9 ans. Tenta t-il de se résonner.

\- Ça n'est pas possible, Fit Daichi incrédule. Suga le croise assez souvent à l'école !

\- Peut être qu'il se trompe !

\- Non ils ont parlé ensemble du camp qu'on avaient passé, son fils est d'ailleurs un féru de volley-ball.

Ça pouvait pas être une coïncidence, Kuroo écarquilla les yeux et se précipita pour taper un message à son ancien-colocataire, il fallait qu'il en soit sur. Et si c'était vrai pourquoi ses parents l'avaient fait passé pour mort ? Et de qui était l'enfant à part d'Akaashi ? Celui ci était célibataire à ce moment là. Il réfléchissait à toutes les solutions possible. Il demanda tout de même à son ami de lui envoyer la photo qui lui avait montré la veille. Et si Keiji était un Oméga ? L'enfant avait aussi des traits de Bokuto, le chat secoua la tête, il y avait quoi ? Une chance sur un million ?

Le coach de Karasuno le regardait faire perplexe ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, comme ce faisait-il qu'il n'était pas au courant pour le fils de la chouette ? Son interlocuteur lui mit son portable sous le nez assez vivement qu'il en eu un mouvement de recule. Sur la photo il pouvait voir un gosse accompagné d'une très belle femme. Il regarda Kuroo tout en haussant un sourcil, l'air de se demander si tout allait bien. Ce dernier fit rouler ses yeux.

\- C'est lui le fils d'Akaashi ? Demanda t-il un peu brutalement.

\- J'en sais rien je l'ai jamais vue.

L'homme soupira et rabaissa son téléphone, une de ses jambes tremblait, montrant son stress. Il passa une main sur son visage se posant bien trop de questions qui n'avaient pas de réponse définit. Il pouvait y avoir tellement de raison pour laquelle l'enfant ressemblait à Bokuto, et pleins d'autres pour que les parents d'Akaashi est décidé de le faire passer pour mort. Comment pouvait il vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien du bon Keiji ? Sugawara ne se serait pas trompé à se point là, mais après cinq ans et peut être plus, sans s'être revue même le passeur aurait pu se tromper.

\- Je peut demander à Suga si tu veux. Dit il pour apaiser le brun.

\- Ouais s'il te plaît.

Il lui envoya alors la photo lui demandant s'il s'agissait bien de l'enfant en question, et au bout de cinq minutes son portable sonna. Il vit que Koushi l'appelait sûrement pour confirmer ou infirmer la question, il décrocha et mit le haut parleur.

\- Allô,

\- Que fait eu avec une photo d'un enfant ? Tu te la joue pédophile maintenant !

\- Suga, je veux juste savoir si c'est bien le fils d'Akaashi.

\- Oui c'est bien le petit Akaashi, et il est avec sa grand-mère sur la photo, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il un peu inquiet.

\- C'est le fils d'Akaashi Keiji ? Le passeur de l'équipe de Fukurodani quand nous étions au lycée, le brun à le mine blasé ? Demanda Tetsuro.

\- Qui est ce ? Gronda Koushi

\- C'est Kuroo, s'il te plaît répond à la question. Tempéra Daichi.

\- Oui c'est bien lui ! S'exaspéra le gris. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui est venu me voir en premier en me disant qu'on se connaissait.

\- Ou est ce qu'il habite ? Voulut savoir le bloqueur.

\- C'est interdit de divulguer les adresses des parents à n'importe qui !

\- S'il te plaît c'est super important ! Plaida le chat.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, je n'ai pas le droit !

Sur ce, le passeur raccrocha mais le bloqueur ne s'en formalisa pas, il se remit d'ailleurs très vite à pianoter sur son portable pour composer un numéro. Il sortie de la salle sous l'œil intrigué du corbeau. S'il avait bien tout compris, lui et Bokuto avaient cru que leur ami était mort, mais maintenant qu'il savait que c'était faux peut être qu'il voulait une preuve visuelle plus qu'une simple photo d'un enfant hypothétique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient cru décédé et ne chercha pas à comprendre ce n'était pas ses affaires et puis il se voyait mal leur demander.

\- Quoi ? Fit une voix morne au téléphone.

\- Prépare tes bagages, dans trois jours on part pour Sendai !

Kuroo ne pris même pas le temps de s'expliquer, il ne voulait pas dire à son ami ce qu'il avait découvert sinon ce dernier partirait sans lui pour sonner à toutes les portes de la ville. Il ne lui dirait que devant le faite accomplie ainsi il ne lui ferait pas de faux espoirs. Il demanda tout de même l'adresse de l'école au corbeaux, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la fin des vacances.

* * *

 **Alors oui, non seulement je vous fait vachement attendre et en plus je vous sort un petit chapitre, mais bon vous me pardonnez vue que Kuroo a enfin appris une partie de la vérité ?!**

 **explication du jour:**

Je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit mais au cas ou n'hésitez pas à demander!

 **Un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir, parce que savoir que notre travail est apprécier nous motive! Et j'ai besoin de motivation pour écrire la seconde partie de cette fiction!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut les lecteurs,**

 **Et oui vous l'attendiez tous, ce chapitre far qui ne clôture surement pas la fiction mais qui est un moment dont vous aviez hate. Et oui je vous connais par coeur, donc voilà la rencontre entre les deux amis! Il était temps me direz vous, mais dites vous bien que si ça avait été trop rapide vous auriez râler car vous auriez voulut en voir plus. Mais en même temps je vous ai fait languir, alors pas une minute à perdre allez lire!**

 **Dans les épisodes précédent: _Akaashi apprend qu'il est un Oméga dont la transformation a été accélérer par sa mise en cloque, sa mère le rejette en l'apprenant surtout que notre pauvre petit Keiji est gay de surcroît! Le médecin et un homme faisant partie de l'association AO décide de placé Akaashi chez un Alpha et de subvenir à ses besoins le temps de sa grossesse. Il rencontre de nouvelle personne avec qu'il s'entend bien. Pendant ce temps Bokuto le crois mort et le pleure, il n'accepte pas son décès. Akaashi doit faire un choix: garder l'enfant ou l'abandonner! Après avoir finalement décidé de le garder il est temps pour lui de le mettre au monde et lui trouver un prénom! Oikawa décide de mordre Akaashi pour le protéger. Bokuto apprend qu'il est un Alpha. Voilà enfin la rencontre entre Bokuto et Hiroyuki, leur ressemblance est plus que flagrante aux yeux d'Iwaizumi. Ce dernier et son petit ami apprenne enfin la vérité sur la conception d'Hiroyuki. Kuroo a compris que la mort de son ami n'est qu'une mise en scène,_**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Chat-malowe:** Et bien une pdv autre que les personnages principaux risque d'arrivé aussi dans la deuxième partie de la fiction, enfin j'en suis pas encore sur mais c'est dans l'idée.. Désole, j'avais complètement zappé qu'on était samedi, surtout que la veille je me suis dit, je publie et je vais à mon rendez vous, mais je me suis levé et je suis partie ... Et bien je ne sais pas si tu as voyagé dans le temps mais nous voilà Samedi! Mais je suis toujours debout tôt mais j'avais juste plein de chose à faire Samedi dernier... D'ailleurs heureusement que tu m'as envoyé un Mp parce que sans ça vous l'auriez peut être pas eut le chapitre. Alors merci de m'avoir rappelé qu'elle jour on était!

 **Kiruagonchan** **:** Alors oui ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long, je pense pas qu'il soit des masses plus long mais on sait jamais, je n'ai pas vraiment fait les comptes de mots par chapitre. Et bien tu va vite connaitre la réaction de Bokuto!

 **MayFreeman:** Oui merci Kuroo mais merci Daichi et Suga aussi, si l'un d'eux n'avait pas été la, Kuroo n'aurait jamais rien su! Et bien dis toi que j'ai eu beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de mal à trouver une réaction approprier pour les deux! Ha tant mieux si ça vous a mit l'eau à la bouche, j'ai essayé de coupé les chapitre afin que ça ne s'arrête pas en plein milieu d'une action mais que ça donne envie de lire la suite, et vue ton commentaire c'est un parie réussi!

 **Ella Guer:** Y a pas de mal, ça m'arrive de ne pas laissé de commentaires à tout les chapitres des fiction que je suis, j'essaye mais des fois j'ai rien a dire de très pertinent alors j'attend le chapitre suivant. Si tu le trouve trop rapide, alors j'ai bien fait de ne pas publier la première version que j'avais écrite car c'était encore dix fois plus rapide, du coup j'ai rajouter plein de chose dans toute la fiction histoire de ralentir un peu... Et oui heureusement qu'il est là Kuroo! Et oui quasiment une décennie, d'ailleurs j'ai du changer quelques trucs dans ce chapitre qui arrive après avoir lu ton commentaire, parce que j'ai tilter que le gamin avait dix ans, et qu'à cet age là c'est pas comme quand on a quatre ans... Oui Bokuto serrant ça peluche dans ses bras avec des petits larmes qui coulent... L'image trop cute! Ho tu as bien compris comment ils allaient réagir! Et oui tu as attendu une semaine, j'espère que ça en vaudra le coup et que ce chapitre ne va pas te déplaire!

 **SianaDesliura:** Et bien ton voeux est exaucé, bon ça à mit une semaine mais nous y voilà!

 **Avertissement: C'est du Yaoi, merci de ne pas paraître choquer ou de mettre des messages d'insulte! Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf pour ce que j'ai inventé!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Trois jours plus tard, pour la rentrée scolaire ils étaient sur la terrasse d'un café en face d'une école primaire. Le brun avait des lunettes de soleil et scrutait l'arrivé des parents, son ami avait une casquette et portait aussi des lunettes, lui observait le chat et son comportement.

\- Tu sais que t'as l'air d'un pédophile à scruter l'école. Grogna le blanc.

Tetsuro se retourna vers son ami et claqua sa langue avec dédain après tout ce n'était pas les enfants qu'il observait mais ceux qui venaient les chercher. Petit à petit les petites familles rentraient chez elles, quelques enfants jouaient encore dans la cours. Kotaro ouvrit un magasine de sport préférant connaître les derniers nouvelles sur ses adverses ou voir même si on parlait de lui et savoir ce qu'on en disait, plutôt que de s'interroger sur le comportement suspect de son meilleur ami.

Il ne voyait pas le visage des quatre enfants qui restaient, un garçon était châtains, un autre blond et les deux dernier étaient brun. Du moins c'est ce qu'il en déduisait. Il avait par contre reconnue la chevelure argenté de Sugawara qui les surveillait. Une maman arriva et prit le garçon aux cheveux couleur chocolat qui salua son camarde aux cheveux noir.

D'ailleurs se fut le dernier dans la cours, tous les autres avaient finit par rentrer. Un adulte et un adolescent étaient venu chercher les deux autres. C'est à ce moment la qu'il le vit arriver en courant, il n'avait pas changé bizarrement, il se courba devant le passeur et son fils lui sauta dans les bras. Il fallut quelques minutes à Kuroo pour bouger.

Il se leva d'un coup intriguant son ami qui leva enfin le nez de sa lecture pour le regarder, il le voyait suivre quelques choses des yeux et apparemment ça l'avait choqué. Il se retourna à son tour pour regarder ce qu'il voyait de si choquant.

Son magasine lui glissa des mains, il se leva moins brusquement que son ami, ses mains devinrent moite. Sa respiration se fit haché, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il retint un sanglot avant de se mettre à marcher d'un pas maladroit. Il le voyait tourner au coin de la rue, et de peur qu'il disparaisse et que ce ne soit qu'un mirage il lui couru après.

\- Akaashi ! L'appela t-il quand il tourna lui aussi.

Keiji se figea, son fils qui lui tenait la main regardait l'homme intrigué, ne le reconnaissant pas avec sa casquette et ses lunettes. Il entendit le souffle de son père avoir un raté, il le sentit aussi se crisper, d'ailleurs il le sentie sa main devenir moite. Son père le regardait dans les yeux sans le voir, et avait l'air complètement effrayé. Voir son paternel ainsi l'angoissa, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il voulait le voir sourire comme il n'y avait même pas trente secondes.

Bokuto respirait toujours difficilement, voir le brun s'arrêter à l'appel de son nom lui confirmait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais le fait qu'il ne se retourne pas fit naître une boule dans sa gorge. Il eut du mal à déglutir, il tendit une main tremblante tandis qu'enfin le garçon retournait avec lenteur son visage vers le siens.

Quand le passeur eut fini de se retourner, affolé de ne pas avoir imaginé cette voix, et de l'avoir reconnu instantanément, il reçut un poids qui l'encercla aussitôt. Il put apercevoir une tête brune derrière qu'il reconnu sans mal. Il voulut se dégager mais arrêta son geste quand il sentit son épaule se mouiller petit à petit. Son ancien capitaine pleurait, il l'entendit même sangloter contre son oreille. Le coach de Nekoma avait l'air lui aussi de pleurer mais son visage montrait qu'il avait l'air heureux de le voir.

\- Bokuto-san. Souffla t-il.

La prise se referma un peu plus sur lui, le fait d'avoir prononcer son nom de famille comme au lycée fit rire le blanc dans ses pleures ce qui donna un son très bizarre. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu dix ans en arrière. Hiroyuki toujours au pied de son père ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, il tenait d'une main le bas du T-shirt d'Akaashi et entendait l'homme pleurer. Il ne savait pas si c'était une personne mauvaise pour qu'elle ait terrifié son père ainsi ou si au contraire c'était une bonne personne.

Keiji versa quelques larmes aussi, et finalement rendit son étreinte au pointus. Kuroo s'approcha un peu et posa sa main sur la tête du passeur. Bokuto n'avait pas l'air en colère contre lui bien au contraire.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Akaashi.

Entendre à nouveau son prénom lui donna des frissons, il ne voulait pas le lâcher, il se sentait bien dans ses bras, il voulait y rester. Son odeur n'avait pas changé non plus, elle sentait le soleil et l'odeur du ballon neuf.

\- Et si on allait parler dans un endroit tranquille, proposa Tetsuro la voix un peu noué.

Cela fit revenir le brun à l'instant présent, il déglutit difficilement et repoussa le blanc plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait voulut mais maintenant que le moment nostalgique lui était passé la peur lui noua l'estomac. Il reprit son fils par la main et salua ses anciens camarades.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi, content de vous avoir revu.

Il s'apprêta à faire demi tour quand le plus grand le retint par le bras, il ne se retourna même pas ne voulant pas voir leur visage.

\- Cinq minutes, on te demande juste cinq minutes... Souffla t-il.

\- Akaashi... geignit la chouette.

Le ton plaintif et emplit de sanglot de son ancien capitaine eut raison de lui, son corps en avait tremblé et était devenu moue, il les suivit alors dans une petit échoppe à deux rue d'ici. Ils étaient assis sur des banquettes, le père et le fils d'un côté et les deux garçons de l'autre. Bokuto avait finit par retirer sa casquette ce qui permit au petit de le reconnaître et s'extasier, surtout quand le chat lui expliqua qu'il avait été dans la même équipe que son père. Ce dernier était très mal à l'aise surtout que Kotaro ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il devait être aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse à ce moment là.

On leur apporta leur commande et un silence gêné s'étira, légèrement perturbé par l'enfant qui dégustait avec gourmandise à son Taiyaki. Ce fut le blanc qui brisa le silence.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ailles bien. Souffla t-il.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac que reçut le père de famille, après tout seul ses parents avaient coupé les ponts. Il aurait du lui donner des nouvelles mais après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé il n'aurait pas supporté un nouveau rejet, mais la réaction de son ancien capitaine lui fit prendre conscience qu'il s'était apparemment inquiété pour lui. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui préférant garder ses yeux sur son fils.

\- Ta mère nous avait dit que tu étais mort. Ajouta t-il en s'étranglant dans un sanglot.

Il releva la tête d'un coup, mort ? Ses parents avaient osé dire à tout le monde qu'il était décédé ? A quel point ceux ci pouvaient être cruelle ? Bokuto avait les yeux à nouveau embué de larmes.

\- J'ai vraiment cru tout perdre ce jour là. J'ai quelques affaires à toi qui traîne, que j'ai récupéré. Ta mère n'en voulait plus alors …

Sa mère avait tout jeté ? A quelle point le méprisait elle maintenant ? Malgré qu'il se soit construit une nouvelle famille de substitution ça lui faisait quand même mal, il n'arrivait pas à haïr complètement ses parents, il avait vécu dix-sept ans avec eux. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il se mordilla aussi sa lèvre du bas, montrant qu'il était affecté par cette nouvelle.

\- Tu auras du venir me voir, je t'aurais aidé, souffla le blanc.

\- Tu n'auras rien pu faire. Murmura le brun.

\- Je sais que ça va te paraître indiscret et que ça va sûrement remuer de mauvais souvenir. Ajouta Kuroo en regardant Hiroyuki. Mais pourquoi tes parents ton jeté dehors ?

Il avait posé sa question en se retournant vers le passeur. A dire vrai il posait cette question pour savoir si son hypothèse pouvait être juste qui était qu'Akaashi était un Oméga et que son enfant était celui de Bokuto. C'est en observant l'enfant que cette hypothèse lui était revenu, l'enfant qui avait pleuré deux minutes plutôt et qui maintenant avait ses yeux or grand ouvert qui pétillaient de la même façon que Kotaro devant de la viande grillé.

Keiji avala difficilement sa salive à la question, il avait une réponse quasi toute faite, il la sortait à tout le monde quand il voulait savoir pour la mère de son fils, mais là il devait mentir à des amis. Il ne pourrait pas les regarder en face en leur sortant un boniment alors il opta plus tôt pour une semi-vérité.

\- Quand ma mère a appris pour Hiroyuki elle ma jeté dehors, ce n'était pas possible que son fils qui rentrait à l'université puisse déjà être père lui même. C'était un déshonneur pour elle...

Le petit n'écoutait pas la conversation, concentrer sur le dessin qu'il faisait que son père avait sortie un peu avant qu'il finisse son en-cas. Les trois hommes tournèrent leurs regards vers lui mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Le chat trouvait ça bizarre, après tout elle aurait pu faire en sorte qu'Akaashi ne reconnaisse pas l'enfant, ainsi personne n'aurait su que c'était lui le père. Sans le faire exprès il lui confirmait ses soupçons et cet enfant était vraiment un mixe des deux garçons.

\- Ton fils te ressemble beaucoup. Fit le pointue.

\- Merci.

\- Il à l'air vraiment débordant d'énergie, fit remarqué Tetsuro. Il fait du volley-ball ?

Bien sur Kuroo était déjà au courant mais il avait tout de même posé la question, histoire d'alléger un peu la situation qu'il avait tendu avec sa dernière question. Il confirma et sourit tout en caressant la chevelure de son fils qui releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je peux avoir un autre Taiyaki! Fit le petit. S'il te plait ! Ou un Ningyoyaki sinon !

\- Non, Hiro sinon tu ne mangera pas ce soir. Le sermonna son père.

Le petit baissa ses yeux vers son dessin en boudant, et la ressemblance avec Bokuto ne fut plus une simple ressemblance mais c'était un petit clone qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le chat put remarquer que ses sourcils se fronçaient de la même manière, que sa bouche formait la même moue triste et qu'il avait la même aura. Le petit tourna vivement la tête du côté de la vitre comme pour ignorer son père qui rigola en poussant une de ses joues gonflés du doigt. Bien sur c'était un rire discret qui n'échappa pourtant pas aux oreilles du blanc, qui sentie son cœur se gonfler sous l'entente de ce son.

\- Il y a des Yakitoris ce soir, ce serait triste que tu n'ai plus d'appétit pour ça !

\- C'est vrai ! Super !

Akaashi avait toujours trouvé son fils très mignon dans ces moments là, ça lui rappelait Kotaro qui avait le même expression. Il se figea, il se souvint que le garçon était justement en face de lui et qu'il pourrait aussi se reconnaître en Hiroyuki. Il n'osa pas remonter son visage vers ses deux anciens camarades, le silence s'éternisa un peu.

\- Akaashi, fit doucement Kuroo. Ton fils est...

\- Papa, je dois aller faire pipi !

Il ne savait ce qu'allait lui dire le brun et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir tout de suite, il sauta donc sur l'occasion que son fils venait de lui offrir et s'excusa auprès des deux autres. Il disparut rapidement dans les toilettes du petit restaurant. Bien que sont fils râla sur le fait qu'il soit assez grand pour si rendre tout seul.

\- Bokuto le gamin, commença le chat.

\- Oui j'ai vue. Le coupa son ami.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ? Demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Rien. Je vais juste attendre qu'il veuille bien me le dire.

\- Ça pourrais prendre beaucoup de temps. Fit il remarquer.

\- Je m'en fiche, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je ne le laisserais plus disparaître !

Kuroo eu un immense sourire sur son visage, son ami avait retrouvé une autre raison de se battre qui lui avait apporté un cadeau en plus. Il allait l'aider à renouer ce contacte, Keiji était nerveux en leurs présences, il fallait qu'il sache qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et qu'ils ne le rejetteraient pas.

Quand il revient des toilettes son fils a ses côtés, il se courba vers ses camarades, avant de prendre ses affaires. Les deux garçons furent un peu pris de cours pensant qu'il allait juste se rasseoir ;

\- Il se fait tard je dois rentrer.

\- Attends ! On peux manger ensemble ce soir, je vous offre le repas. Tenta le blanc.

\- On nous attends déjà à la maison. Se déroba le brun.

\- « On » ? Eut-il du mal à déglutir.

Ils avaient pas pensé à cette possibilité la, bien sur qu'Akaashi était peut être en couple, après neuf ce serait normale qu'il se soit trouvé quelqu'un. Ce fut comme un coup de poing pour la chouette, lui qui avait espérer le récupérer il n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un se dresserait sur son chemin. Tetsuro fronça les sourcils et regarda son ami de peur qu'il s'effondre à la nouvelle. Il trouvait sa tout de même injuste, Bokuto avait attendu, certes inconsciemment mais il n'avait jamais réussi à se mettre en couple alors que le brun n'avait pas hésité. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir non plus mais ça l'emmerdait.

\- Papa ils peuvent venir manger à la maison ? S'excita le gamin.

\- Ils ont sûrement autre chose de prévue. Gronda son père.

\- Non on a rien de prévue. Lança Kuroo.

Il ne voulait pas laisser cette occasion passer, il voulait que son ami puisse au moins renouer avec son ancien passeur. Ce dernier se mordilla la lèvre, il n'était pas idiot il comprenait très bien la démarche de ses anciens camarades qui voulaient reprendre contacte, puis il rencontra les yeux or de son fils. Il n'avait pas le droit de le priver de son père, même s'il ne comptait mettre ni l'un ni l'autre au courant avant des années. Le joueur de l'équipe de Tokyo voulait aussi venir et connaître l'endroit ou vivait le brun et son fils, même s'il devait rencontrer la personne avec qu'il partageait sa vie il ferait avec et pourrait ainsi jugé si cette personne était apte à prendre la place qu'il aurait voulut.

\- Aller dit oui papa ! S'il te plaît.

Il soupira et accepta, le père et le fils réagir en même temps avec un grand sourire. Hiroyuki lâcha la main de l'Oméga et se précipita devant son idole avant de lui prendre la sienne et le tirer vers l'extérieure.

Akaashi les suivit mal à l'aise, il n'avait plus de prise sur la situation, en voyant Bokuto et son fils de dos il eut l'impression qu'un poignard lui avait été planté dans le cœur et qu'on s'amusait vicieusement à le faire tourner dans la plaie. Ce tableau, il aurai voulut le vivre depuis des années, il aurait aimé avoir son ancien capitaine tout le long de cette épreuve. Il ne connaîtrait jamais ce bonheur, il était un foutue être anormale qui pouvait donner naissance, jamais Bokuto ne voudrait d'eux s'il l'apprenait, ou peut être qu'il prendrait son fils et partirait loin le laissant tout seul.

Kuroo qui avançait à sa hauteur le regardait du coin de l'œil, et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait l'impression que Keiji allait tout faire pour fuir loin et ça il ne le permettrait pas, son meilleur ami en avait trop souffert , s'il devait garder le brun quitte à le kidnapper pour éviter des années de tristesse à la chouette il n'hésiterait pas !

* * *

 **Bon et bien nous y voilà! Bokuo et Akaashi se sont revue, on a fait un grand pas en avant vous ne trouvez pas? Oui je sais vous voulez la suite mais seulement dans une semaine!**

 **La liste explicative:**

 **Taiyaki:** est un gâteau en forme de poisson qui est fourré de pâte d'haricots rouge ou de la crème pâtissière, chocolat ou fromage. Et la pâte est juste une pâte à gaufre ou pan-cake.

 **Ningyoyaki:** est un gâteauà base de farine, d'oeuf et de sucre. Ils peuvent être nature ou ou fourré de pâte d'haricots rouges. Elle peut prendre plusieurs formes variés.

 **Yakitori:** est du poulet, traditionnellement, qui est coupé en petit bouts et mit sur une brochettes avant d'être cuite sur un grill.

Alors je vous explique aussi, pourquoi personne ne réagit au deux garçons qui scrutent une école primaire, autant en france on appellerait presque directement la police autant au japon ça n'est rien d'aussi grave. La pédophilie n'est pas mal vue tant que l'on ne touche pas à l'enfant sans son consentement. Bon bien sur normalement c'est sur des adolescents mais bon, le shotacon (relation avec un enfants) est utilisé dans certains mangas (Sakura card captor: Lika et le Terada-sensei) donc je me suis que ça passerait...

 **Bon surtout on oublie pas le commentaire qui fait toujours extrêmement plaisir! et au quel je répondrais au prochain chapitre avec grand plaisir! J'aime lire ce que vous pensez!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello mes petits choux,**

 **On approche de la fin de cette première partie dis donc! La deuxième partie est encore très loin d'être terminé, malheureusement! Enfin bref voilà un peu de remu ménage dans la petit vie paisible de nos protagoniste! Parce qu'il faut l'avouer tout ne va pas passer comme une lettre à la poste, ce serait vraiment trop beau vous croyez pas? D'ailleurs dites moi ce que vous attendez de cette deuxième partie?**

 **Dans les épisodes précédent: _Akaashi apprend qu'il est un Oméga dont la transformation a été accélérer par sa mise en cloque, sa mère le rejette en l'apprenant surtout que notre pauvre petit Keiji est gay de surcroît! Le médecin et un homme faisant partie de l'association AO décide de placé Akaashi chez un Alpha et de subvenir à ses besoins le temps de sa grossesse. Il rencontre de nouvelle personne avec qu'il s'entend bien. Pendant ce temps Bokuto le crois mort et le pleure, il n'accepte pas son décès. Akaashi doit faire un choix: garder l'enfant ou l'abandonner! Après avoir finalement décidé de le garder il est temps pour lui de le mettre au monde et lui trouver un prénom! Oikawa décide de mordre Akaashi pour le protéger. Bokuto apprend qu'il est un Alpha. Voilà enfin la rencontre entre Bokuto et Hiroyuki, leur ressemblance est plus que flagrante aux yeux d'Iwaizumi. Ce dernier et son petit ami apprenne enfin la vérité sur la conception d'Hiroyuki. Kuroo a compris que la mort de son ami n'est qu'une mise en scène, il va donc, accompagné de Bokuto, chercher la vérité et finit par tomber sur Keiji._**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Chat-malowe:** Et bien Akaashi ne profite pas car il a peur du rejet et aussi ce sens quelque part coupable, enfin tu comprendra vite dans la suite les raisons! Oui dans un chapitre précédent j'ai évoqué Yuji mais j'ai aussi évoqué leur rupture dans le chapitre onze. Pour tout prévoir, j'ai préparé tout le chapitre la veille pour n'avoir qu'à cliqué sur publié! Ha mais si tu n'as plus de wifi comment tu va faire pour lire ce chapitre? Je te pose une colle!

 **Ella Guer:** Tu dois savoir qu'à la base Kuroo était encore beaucoup plus sadique que ça et devait bien enfoncé le clou, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouvé une suite... donc j'ai changé la donné par un Kuroo qui s'incruste mais qui reste sympa et polie. Dans une fiction ça passe dans la réalité... Perso je m'inquiète si je vois de mecs entrain de regarder fixement une école primaire. Orage? Et bien peut être bien mais peut être pas dans la façon dont tu le pense... Pour la révélation ça va être plus compliqué que prévue, malgré tout Hiro reste un enfant qui peu ne pas tout comprendre d'un adulte et en même temps quand on le mets devant le faites accomplie... Bref je voudrais bien t'avouer quelque chose mais ce serai du spoil! Tentative d'hypnose échoué... Bisous baveux? Comme quand un chien léché le visage de son maître? ou du genre tu mets un peu de bave sur tes lèvres et tu embrasse?

 **Ma petite ombre:** Oui moi aussi je trouve ça dommage qu'il y en ait si peu! C'est une torture pour moi... Ouais j'exagère peut être un peu. Bref, sinon je comprend ton problème a écrire un commentaire à une main, ça mets trois plombes et c'est vite saoulant ... Et bien c'est de un chapitre par semaine! Mais vue que la première partie est bientôt fini je ne sais pas si je pourrais maintenir ce rythme pour la deuxième partie qui est toujours en cours d'écriture.

 **Guest:** Merci! Oui vraiment trop mimi! C'est un de mes couples favoris... enfin tu t'en doute sinon je n'aurais pas écris sur eux... Oui ma remarque était très pertinente! La première? Tu devrais lire celle sur Oikawa et Iwaizumi qui a été publié il y a un moment alors! Elle est trop géniale, c'est celle qui ma donné envie d'écrire un Omégaverse! Oikawa hurlé? Oui et non, il est surtout mesquin je pense, enfin tu verras bien dans le chapitre!

 **Avertissement: C'est du Yaoi, merci de ne pas paraître choquer ou de mettre des messages d'insulte! Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf pour ce que j'ai inventé!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Arrivé devant la petit maison les deux invités furent surpris de voir trois noms de famille différents sur la boite aux lettres. Bien que le blanc n'eut pas vraiment le temps de les lires vue que Hiroyuki le tirait déjà vers la porte.

Akaashi passa tout de même le premier, Iwaizumi était dans la cuisine et commençait tout juste à préparer le repas. Oikawa n'était pas présent dans le salon, et d'après le son de la douche il ne fut pas difficile à Akaashi de deviner ou celui ci ce trouvait.

\- Iwaizumi, serait il possible de rajouter deux autres couverts pour ce soir ? Demanda Keiji assez gêné.

Il était rare pour le jeune homme de ramener du monde, Hajime se retourna donc intrigué vers les nouveaux invité avant de reconnaître l'un d'entre eux.

\- Excusez nous pour le dérangement. Le salua poliment le chat.

Bokuto le salua à son tour, le cuisinier pencha légèrement la tête pour leur répondre et lança un coup d'œil interrogateur vers son ami pour savoir s'il devait intervenir ou non. Celui ci comprit très bien la question silencieuse et fit un petit signe pour lui signifier que tout allait bien même si sa gestuelle et son regard prouvait qu'il n'était absolument pas à l'aise avec la situation.

Il s'avança alors vers les nouveaux venu tout en s'essuyant les mains pour mieux les détailler et il baissa les yeux vers ses jambes quand il sentie un poids arriver dessus.

\- Dit Iwa-chan c'est vrai qu'on va manger des Yakitoris ce soir ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, puis il se retourna vers les deux nouveaux venu. Iwaizumi Hajime, enchanté.

\- Kuroo Tetsuro, et lui c'est...

\- Bokuto Kotaro. Le coupa le pointus. Je connais le nom de mes adversaires. Tooru. Cria t-il en direction de l'étage. On a des invités alors bouge ton cul au lieu faire ta diva !

Le gamin rigola devant la réplique de son oncle qui partie reprendre sa préparation tout en demandant ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Le blanc n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre qu'Hiroyuki le tirait déjà pour lui faire la visite.

\- La c'est ou dorment mes tontons !

Les deux hommes dormaient ensemble ? Un mince espoir se réveilla, car s'il n'y avait que trois hommes adultes dans cette maison et que les deux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas partageaient la même chambre alors peut être qu'Akaashi n'était pas en couple. Keiji invita Kuroo à suivre l'enfant et son ami à l'étage.

\- La c'est la salle de bain ou Tooru passe toujours des heures ! Là c'est la chambre de papa !

Les deux adultes y pénétrèrent, celle ci était plutôt sobre et bien rangé, le lit était fait et dessus traînait une peluche de chouette. Bokuto resta bloqué et tendit sa main vers l'objet tout en se tournant vers son ancien passeur.

\- Tu as...

\- Mon fils me l'a acheté. Répondit-il en rougissant.

\- Ça alors, ricana le brun. Bokuto en a une aussi dans sa chambre.

\- Kuroo ! T'es pas obligé de lui dire ! Rouspéta le blanc.

\- Je trouvais juste ça super cliché.

Il ne regarda même pas les joues rougies de ses deux camarades et se retourna pour suivre le petit vers sa propre chambre, qui, au contraire de son père, était décoré du plafond au sol d'objet décoratif ayant rapport avec le volley-ball. Il y avait le ballon pleins de signatures au milieu de sa commode. Au dessus de son bureau trônait deux cadres ou se trouvaient les T-shirt numéroté de Kotaro, que ce dernier avait signé, et celui d'Iwaizumi.

\- On aura comprit que tu préfère le poste d'Ace. Souffla Kuroo !

\- Oui c'est les personnes qui ont le plus la classe sur le terrain. Affirma t-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

\- Et en plus tu préfère les deux équipes qui sont haut classé. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu n'ai rien concernant Kyoto et son pointeur Ushijima.

\- Parce qu'il craint ! S'écria le petit.

\- Hiro ton langage ! Le réprimanda son père.

\- Hiro-chan à raison Kusojima craint ! Chanta une voix dans leur dos.

\- Oikawa, j'aimerais que tu arrête de dire ce genre de mot devant mon fils.

Le susnommé fit la moue, et insista sur le fait qu'il ne faisait dire que la vérité. Puis il se retourna vers les deux hommes au milieu de la chambre qui le regardaient, il bloqua ses yeux sur la chouette qui se sentit jugé de la tête aux pieds. Si Kuroo n'était pas déjà sur qu'Hiroyuki était bien le fils de Bokuto le comportement de ses hôtes l'auraient fait.

\- Je suis Oikawa Tooru enchanté !

Il se présenta en prenant une pose digne d'un mannequin avant de prévenir qu'il allait aider en cuisine, on pouvait déjà entendre une protestation du rez de chausser. Il se détourna et embrassa la joue d'Akaashi qui était juste à sa porté tout en regardant la tête du blanc avec un air supérieure et descendit avec un grand sourire.

Hiroyuki était vraiment heureux de voir son idole au seins même de sa chambre qui lui montra tout ce qui était à porté de main et qui avait rapport avec le volley-ball. Il affirma vouloir aller au collège de Kitagawa Daiichi comme ses oncles.

\- Bien on devrait redescendre, nous allons sûrement pas tarder à manger.

Il le chuchota presque mais tout le monde l'entendit et le suivit en bas. Le passeur partit dans la cuisine pour aider à amener les plats sur la table tandis que les inviter s'excusaient encore pour le dérangement. Oikawa leur adressa un grand sourire et leur demanda de s'installer à table. Le petit voulut absolument se mettre à côté de Bokuto, il s'assit donc à sa gauche tandis que Kuroo s'assit en bout de table. Oikawa s'installa en face de son neveux laissant ainsi la place en face de Kotaro libre.

\- Alors vous êtes des amis d'Aka-chan ?

\- Oui, nous nous sommes connu au lycée. Lui répondit le chat. Bien que je n'ai pas été dans le même lycée qu'eux on avait des camps d'entraînement ensemble.

\- Vous n'aviez pas vue Aka-chan depuis longtemps alors ?

\- Un peu plus de neuf ans.

Tetsuro avait dit ça tout en fixant l'enfant qui ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais le silence qui suivit montra bien que tous les adultes avaient compris ou il voulait en venir. Il n'y avait aucun reproche juste un constat, et personne ne lui en voulut.

\- Vous n'avez jamais cherché à reprendre contacte avec Aka-chan ?

Son air sympathique c'était transformé légèrement, ses yeux les jugeaient du regard comme s'ils n'étaient que de simple parasite sur son chemin. Ils se sentirent comme des sous merdes et ne surent pas quoi répondre. Iwaizumi avait arrêté de manger et regardait son petit ami en fronçant les sourcils, mais il ne dit rien le connaissant trop surprotecteur, et la réponse, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas l'intriguait. Keiji le fixait choqué, il n'avait jamais entendu son ami prendre un tel ton.

\- Tu était son ami, et son coéquipier tu aurais du veiller sur lui, non ?

\- Oui mais j'étais dans l'année supérieur. Souffla Bokuto voyant ou voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

\- Alors ou étais tu le jour ou Akaashi c'est fait jeter dehors ?

\- Il pensait que j'étais mort. Trancha la voix forte de l'Oméga.

Tooru se retourna vers lui sans comprendre, pour quelle raison aurait il pensé ça ? Certes il n'avait pas donné de nouvelle, mais quand même ils auraient pu se renseigner avant de tirer des conclusions hâtive. Comprenant le raisonnement du châtains il répondit à sa question muette.

\- Mes parents leur ont affirmé que j'étais décédé. Murmura-t-il.

\- Ho.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put répondre, et vue le visage défait du passeur et de sa prise bien trop forte sur sa fourchette il ne posa pas plus de question. Sa famille était toujours un sujet sensible qui le paralysait dans un état de solitude parfois.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit il à l'attention du petit brun.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé ! Intervint le blanc. J'aurais du m'apercevoir qu'ils mentaient, mais...

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, elle était bloqué au fond de sa gorge, il se sentait stupide. La mère d'Akaashi avait cédé les affaires trop facilement et n'avait même pas eu l'air triste de s'en débarrasser. Il n'y avait pas eu non plus d'enterrement, et donc pas de corps.

\- Bokuto a eu beaucoup de mal à admettre ta soit disant mort, il était bien trop assommé par la nouvelle pour ne pas chercher à démêler le vrai du faux. Le défendit le chat.

La chouette baissa la tête coupable, s'il avait donné des nouvelles, son ancien capitaine n'aurait pas souffert. Il avait pensé qu'à lui, qu'à sa peur de voir le dégoût dans son regard, mais il n'avait pas pensé à ce que lui pourrait ressentir sur son départ. L'ambiance se fit mélancolique et lourde, Hiroyuki ne comprenait pas trop mais ça le rendait très mal à l'aise, il tira sur la manche d'Iwaizumi qui était à sa gauche comme pour se rassurer.

Malgré tout Oikawa n'était pas content, cet homme débarquait après plusieurs année comme un cheveux sur la soupe et voulait être à nouveau dans la vie d'Akaashi comme s'il n'en était jamais partie. Ça l'énervait cet homme avait fait souffrir son ami, et il était persuadé que ce dernier le savait très bien mais il allait sûrement continuer à ignorer ce passage de sa vie. Quand l'Oméga lui avait raconté il avait tout de suite su que Bokuto se rappelait très bien avoir couché avec son passeur, mais qu'il avait juste fait semblant d'oublier et ça mettait le grand roi en colère.

\- Même s'il ne te savais pas vivant je ne l'accepte pas. Gronda-t-il.

\- Tooru ça suffit. Siffla son petit ami.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce gars débarque comme s'il pouvait tout réparer d'un coup de baguette magique. Qu'est ce qu'il crois, qu'on efface la souffrance d'une personne avec un simple désolé ! Invectiva-t-il en se levant.

Le passeur écarquilla les yeux, regardant son Alpha avec angoisse. Bokuto baissa la tête à la question, il n'avait pas été là, il s'amusait avec sa petite amie ce jour là. Le bloqueur fronça les sourcils et serra son poing avant de le frapper sur la table.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'il ne sait pas sentie coupable peut être ? Ragea t-il.

Hiroyuki sursauta et regarda cet homme plus grands que les autres s'énerver, il lui faisait un peur, il ressemblait à un félin près à sauter sur son oncle pour se battre avec. Il monta sur les genoux d'Hajime et celui ci le resserra contre lui pour le rassurer ce qui marcha très bien car il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait leur arrivé si lui était là.

\- S'il s'est sentie coupable c'est peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille.

Il fixa son regard dans les iris doré qui tentaient vainement de se soustraire. Keiji se sentait de plus en plus mal, son regard était remplie de peur, il serrait ses poings sur ses genoux. Il n'allait pas tout révéler n'est ce pas ? C'est son fils qui remarqua en premier son état et qui prévient la personne sur qui il était.

\- Quelque chose qu'il a prétendu oublier par exemple et qu'il...

\- Oikawa ça suffit ! Trancha-t-il sur un ton dur.

L'interpelle s'arrêta en constatant que l'enfant pleurait en silence dans les bras du pointeur, il se mordit la lèvre et se retourna vers le père qui était complètement terrifié. Il murmura qu'il était désolé à son attention et tout ce qu'il reçut fut un regard noir. Il se leva d'un bond et continua de le fixer les yeux pleins de reproche, le châtain baissa la tête coupable.

\- Je ne fait que te protéger, c'est mon devoirs. Murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse plus de mal.

Le regard du brun était toujours dur mais il s'était un peu adoucie, il connaissait le coté surprotecteur du grand, il savait que celui ci ne ferait rien qui pourrait le blesser. Il n'avait pas penser à mal du moins pas contre lui. Keiji aurait aimé lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas mais une part de lui le faisait quand même, il avait faillit tout déballer au joueur de Tokyo, et il n'aurait pas supporté une telle humiliation. Son fils se cachait dans le cou de son oncle et tentait de faire abstraction de tout.

\- Bokuto n'est pas une menace ! Affirma Kuroo, jamais il ne lui aurait fait de mal, n'est ce pas Bo...

Il s'était arrêté de parler en voyant la mine déconfite de son ami, celui ci avait très bien compris le sous-entendu d'Oikawa, lui qui avait toujours pensé avoir rêvé mais tout avait été trop réelle, il s'était simplement voilé la face.

\- Bokuto dit lui que tu n'as jamais rien faire pour nuire à Akaashi, le supplia-t-il

\- Je... Je suis désolé. Chuchota-t-il.

Akaashi eut du mal à déglutir, la personne qu'il aimait se souvenait et il n'avait rien dit, il avait fait comme si de rien était. Il s'en doutait au vue du comportement du blanc le lendemain, mais vue qu'il avait fait comme si de rien n'était les semaines suivantes il s'était dit qu'il l'avait juste imaginé.

Tooru serrait les poings, il avait envie de frapper la chouette, et il était sur que son petit ami le laisserait faire au vue de l'œillade noir qu'il lançait au garçon. Le chat n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, que c'était il passé dont il ne soit pas au courant ? Et puis il savait que ça faisait des année que son ami était amoureux du passeur, avant même d'entrer à l'université, et même s'il n'en avait pas eu conscience il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à l'adolescent.

\- De quoi il parle alors ? Demanda-t-il la gorge noué.

\- Le soir du nouvel an. Souffla-t-il.

Keiji en avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne voulait pas entendre la suite et en même temps s'il voulait renoncer une bonne fois pour toute au garçon il devait l'entendre le rejeter de manière claire et précise. Ainsi peut être qu'il pourrait continuer sa vie de son côté et espérer tomber à nouveau amoureux d'une personne qui partageraient ses sentiments.

\- Quoi comment ça le soir du nouvel an ? Tu m'as dit ne pas te souvenir de la soirée.

\- Je t'ai pas vraiment mentit mais,... Je pensais avoir rêvé, en faite je me suis voilé la face.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un rêve et Akaashi avait fait semblant de rien le lendemain alors je me suis conforté dans l'idée que j'étais juste en manque et puis Yamato a fait une réflexion sur la morsure que j'avais dans le cou exactement ou Akaashi m'avait mordu en rêve. Je suis trop con, tu doit me détester, fit il à l'attention du passeur, et c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais cherché à reprendre contacte et je comprend...

Kotaro était perdu, il avait vraiment pensé que tout ça n'avait été qu'un songe, il était en couple à ce moment là. Et malgré son attirance pour son ancien passeur il avait toujours fait avec. Peut être que ce soir là son inconscient avait parlé pour lui. L'Oméga n'en revenait pas, serait il possible, qu'à un moment ou l'autre ses sentiments lui avait été retourné ? La pièce était silencieuse et tout le monde les regardaient, même Hiroyuki avait cessé de pleurer et s'était retourné vers eux.

\- Je t'aime et même avant ça je t'aimait déjà...

Bokuto avait relevé son visage ruisselant de larmes vers son amour, il s'en voulait d'avoir mit si longtemps à l'avouer, il s'attendait à ce qu'Akaashi le rejette. Celui ci porta une main a son visage pour dissimuler un sanglot. Son cœur s'était gonflé de joie à la déclaration, il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ça était réciproque, et en même temps il lui en voulait.

\- Je t'aime aussi Bokuto-san. Gémit-il. Mais...

\- Tu-tu m'aime ? Bafouilla le blanc.

Le brun secoua la tête, il n'arrivait plus à prononcé de mot sa gorge était noué à cause de ses larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Le blanc serra les dents, malgré qu'Akaashi parlait au présent il y avait quand même ce « Mais » et ça lui faisait peur.

* * *

 **Et oui Bokuto s'en souvenait, ça vous choque pas trop? Je vous avoues que je ne savais pas comment amené ça et que j'ai recommencé six fois la scène, du coup j'espère que ça vous plait!**

 **Petit note:**

Je voudrais juste expliqué le "délire" des peluches! Akaashi à une chouette masqué et Bokuto un grand duc, c'est un rapport avec leur nom de famille qui corresponde au peluche qu'ils ont. Donc maintenant si vous trouvez ça bizarre qu'ils soient tout les deux associé à une espèce précise de rapace vous savez pourquoi!

 **Allez c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette première partie, faites moi plaisir et laissez moi vos avis! En plus je trouve ce chapitre un peu nul, donc j'espère que c'est pas votre cas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Et voilà, nous y sommes, c'est la fin de cette première partie! Et je dois vous avouer que la seconde partie est toujours en cours d'écriture, et je ne pense pas la publier tant qu'elle n'est pas terminer car j'aime à rajouter des petits détails. C'est ce que j'ai fait pour celle ci, j'ai changé au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans l'écriture. J'espère que vous me suivrez avec autant d'ardeur pour la prochaine partie! De plus je suis en même sur l'écriture d'une autre fiction...**

 **Dans les épisodes précédent: _Akaashi apprend qu'il est un Oméga dont la transformation a été accélérer par sa mise en cloque, sa mère le rejette en l'apprenant surtout que notre pauvre petit Keiji est gay de surcroît! Le médecin et un homme faisant partie de l'association AO décide de placé Akaashi chez un Alpha et de subvenir à ses besoins le temps de sa grossesse. Il rencontre de nouvelle personne avec qu'il s'entend bien. Pendant ce temps Bokuto le crois mort et le pleure, il n'accepte pas son décès. Akaashi doit faire un choix: garder l'enfant ou l'abandonner! Après avoir finalement décidé de le garder il est temps pour lui de le mettre au monde et lui trouver un prénom! Oikawa décide de mordre Akaashi pour le protéger. Bokuto apprend qu'il est un Alpha. Voilà enfin la rencontre entre Bokuto et Hiroyuki, leur ressemblance est plus que flagrante aux yeux d'Iwaizumi. Ce dernier et son petit ami apprenne enfin la vérité sur la conception d'Hiroyuki. Kuroo a compris que la mort de son ami n'est qu'une mise en scène, il va donc, accompagné de Bokuto, chercher la vérité et finit par tomber sur Keiji. Durant le diner Bokuto avoue se souvenir de la nuit qu'ils ont passé tout les deux._**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Chat-malowe:** Et bien nous y voilà à cette fin de semaine! Oui mais c'est Oikawa il protège son ami! Ouiii un calin collectif! Moi aussi j'e veux un! Au depart aussi je pensais que c'était en rapport avec Fukurodani mais après je me suis demandé si leur nom de famille n'avait pas un sens et je suis tombé sur un site anglais consacré au manga et j'ai vue ça ! J'ai encore un tas d'anecdote sur les noms des personnages!

 **Iri'eustass:** Je peux pas te dire vue que c'est la premier que je vois de toi, alors si tu en a laissé d'autre c'est que non ils n'ont pas été pris en compte. Ça m'est déjà arrivé aussi. Ha tu as aussi eut peur qu'il balance tout? Mais voyons Iwaizumi est la pour veiller au grain! Tu va savoir pourquoi il y a ce mais! Et bien voici la suite, quand à la seconde partie, j'ai déjà tout en tête j'ai même le plan mais je n'arrive pas encore à totalement le concrétiser.

 **Guest:** Iwaizumi connait tellement bien son petit ami qu'il lui trouve les surnoms les plus approprier. Hiroyuki est vraiment mignon, j'ai adoré m'imaginer sa chambre! Pour Oikawa c'est pas vraiment qu'il est con, il est juste super en colère et Akaashi est un ami très proche et le voir souffrir ça le tue. C'est vrai que c'est un peu excessif mais dans les premières version de la fin j'avais fait pire... Oui il se souvient, mais vue que Keiji n'a rien dit il n'était pas sur du tout et puis il était en couple à l'époque. Je ne veux pas être à la place d'Iwaizumi avoir un petit ami aussi extravagant je crois que je l'aurais déjà tué! Oui tu as vue! Elle est trop bien cette fanfiction! Tu verras ça dans la prochaine partie de cette fiction qui n'est pas encore fini malheureusement .. Mais? Mais quoi?

 **Minimilie:** Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais plus quel chapitre c'est ... En même temps le jour ou il le rencontre il pense n'avoir aucun lien qui le rapprocherait de père ou de loin à l'enfant. Donc il pense juste qu'il lui ressemble mais sans plus. Oui quel heureux hasard que Daichi était la! Et bien Karasuno n'est pas au courant car malgré qu'il soit ami il ne sont pas tous proche. Et puis au moment de la "mort" d'Akaashi celui ci rentrait à l'université donc c'est normale qu'il ne soit pas au camp d'entrainement. Et puis Suga et Daichi n'était déjà plus au lycée, et ce sont eux qui ont reparler avec Keiji! Et oui j'avais tout prévue pour que ça mort ne soit pas connue aux yeux des corbeaux! Ca ma fait bien rire d'écrire cette scène d'espionnage! Et bien il faut dire que ça n'aurait pas été le premier rêve qu'il avait fait avec Akaashi, de plus vue que celui ci n'as rien dite non plus... Et bien il ne sait pas rendue compte pour la morsure parce que ça fait 9 ans qu'il n'a pas vue son passeur, et donc pour lui tout à changé et j'expliquerais la suite dans la seconde partie.

 **Kiruagonchan:** Oui il est heureux de les revoir et en même temps complètement angoissé. Le père et le fils ne peuvent qu'être mignon! Oui en même temps Bokuto est son meilleur ami, sans compté Kenma, donc pour lui son bonheur est quelque chose d'essentiel! Oikawa à lui aussi un côté surprotecteur! A la place de Bokuto j'aurais même pas pu dire une seule parole tellement je me serais sentie honteuse...

 **Avertissement: C'est du Yaoi, merci de ne pas paraître choquer ou de mettre des messages d'insulte! Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf pour ce que j'ai inventé!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Bokuto lui attrapa les mains malgré la table qui les séparait et le fixa intensément dans les yeux, personne n'osaient prendre la parole, chacun angoissait à sa manière de ce qu'il allait ce dire.

\- Je te jure que je ferais des efforts et que je te ferrais tomber à nouveau amoureux de moi et puis je vais tout faire pour être un super exemple pour notre fils ! Supplia-t-il. Alors je t'en pris laisse moi une chance.

« Notre fils » ? Comment ça « notre », Keiji releva des yeux surpris vers le blanc qui le suppliait du regard. Hiroyuki n'avait pas bien compris, sauf le fait que son père avait eu l'air surpris. Le couple était aussi choqué que leur ami. Aucun d'eux n'étaient sur d'avoir bien compris, peut être était ce une illusion auditif, ou qu'il avait parler sans faire gaffe. Ce dernier souriait un peu sans se rendre compte de la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Le chat se tapa le front en maudissant la langue trop pendu de son ami.

\- Notre fils... répéta Akaashi à haute voix.

Bokuto pâlit comprenant enfin sa gaffe, comment allait il pouvoir se sortir de cette affaire ? Surtout que quatre paires d'yeux le scrutaient tout aussi choqué les uns que les autres, et une qui ne comprenait rien et regardait tout les adultes pour voir si l'un d'entre eux allaient lui expliquer. De qui parlaient les deux hommes?

\- C'est pas que je veux le reconnaître, enfin si mais je veux dire que un homme qui porterait un enfant ça n'existe pas. Tenta t-il nerveusement. Après tout on est pas dans une fiction. Les Omégas n'existent pas, enfin Oméga j'aurais pu appeler ça autrement. Et puis te mettre enceinte dès la première fois ce serait vraiment un coup de poker ! Qui aurait pu faire ça du premier coup ? Je me le dem...

\- Un Alpha. L'interrompis Oikawa.

Le visage du pointue ne fit que se décomposé encore plus, il venait d'avouer qu'il était un Alpha qu'il avait compris qu'Akaashi était un Oméga et que son fils était aussi le sien. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour le mensonge et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

\- Tu es un alpha... C'est évident. Fit Tooru. Sinon comment Akaashi aurait put tomber enceint alors même que sa transformation n'était pas achevé...

\- Bokuto-san tu es...

\- Je le savais pas. Le coupa le blanc effrayé. Je te jure je l'ai appris y a que quatre ans, je savais même pas que ça existait quand je t'ai fait l'amour.

Akaashi rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux quand son ancien capitaine utilisa le terme « Faire l'amour » et non une autre joyeuseté qu'il n'aurait pas forcément apprécier. Il mit une main devant sa bouche et détourna le regard sur le côté. Ce garçon avait la fâcheuse tendance à lui retourner le cerveau, en plus il se perdait dans ses explications ce qui lui donnait l'air mignon d'après le brun. L'image de la petit famille lui vient à l'esprit, lui, Bokuto, Hiroyuki dans une petit maison mangeant autour d'une table.

\- Si j'avais su je l'aurais pas fait, enfin si je t'aurais quand même fait l'amour mais j'aurais pensé à me protéger. Pas que je veux pas d'Hiroyuki bien au contraire mais...

Il repartait encore dans des explications sans queue ni tête, cela eu le don de donné envie de rire à Keiji. Ça faisait longtemps, voir une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas sentie aussi heureux, aussi vivant, aussi content de tout ce qui c'était passé depuis ce soir de nouvel an. Bien sur il n'avait pas été malheureux, il aimait son fils et pour rien au monde il aurait changer ça, ni le fait d'avoir rencontré la famille Oikawa. Mais la à cette instant il eu l'impression que tout ce qui avait eu de mauvais avait été balayer d'un petit mouvement de la main.

\- ...parce que tu vois je t'aime vraiment et que le faire avec toi c'est super, je sais que ça sonne super malsain mais...

Il se fit interrompre par une main qui c'était posé sur sa bouche. Il plongea ses yeux dorée dans ceux bleu-vert de son interlocuteur. Tout deux étaient plongé dans le regard de l'autre aucune parole n'était prononcé, c'est comme s'ils se redécouvraient en quelque sorte.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge les faisant sortir de leurs bulles, ils se retournèrent vers Kuroo qui avait l'air le moins gêné de tous.

\- Et si tu lui proposait un rendez-vous avant de lui parler de relation intimes ?

La chouette posa de nouveau ses yeux sur son amoureux et pu remarquer qu'il était tout rouge d'embarras qu'Oikawa le regardait avec des grands yeux un peu choqué. Quand à Iwaizumi il avait plaqué ses mains sur les oreilles du petit dès le début de sa tirade et le fusillait du regard.

\- Ha... ouais. Akaashi est ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi pour dîner ?

\- Je...

\- Ou allez au ciné ? Dit il sans lui laissé le temps de finir. Ou au parc ? Enfin on ferra ce que tu veux, je voudrais pas que ça t'ennuie. Laisse moi au moins une soirée pour te prouver que...

Keiji l'empêcha de nouveau de partir dans un délire dont lui seul en comprendrait le sens. Il pouvait bien lui laissé une chance non ? Après tout n'était ce pas à lui de se sentir coupable plutôt ? Certes Bokuto avait fait semblant de rien le lendemain alors qu'il en avait la preuve même avec la morsure mais lui qu'avait il fait ? Rien non plus. En fait si, il avait fuit et avait coupé tout les ponts, il avait même caché l'existence de Hiroyuki alors que Bokuto aurait mérité de savoir. Il avait fallut être deux pour le faire, et il n'avait pas repoussé son ancien capitaine bien au contraire.

\- Dîner, serait parfait.

Bokuto lui sourire ses yeux pétillaient de joies, on aurait dit un enfant le lendemain de noël. Le passeur se rappelait pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de ce garçon hyperactif, tout ce que les autres aurait prit pour des défauts lui les voyaient comme des qualités, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Le blanc lui avait repris les mains et de ses pouces en caressaient leurs dos. Il l'aimait comme il n'aimerait sûrement personne d'autre.

\- Si tu lui donnait une heure et un jour ce serait peut être bien. Toussota Kuroo.

\- Ha oui ! S'exclama t-il. Demain 18h30 cela t'irais ?

\- Oui, tu passera me prendre ?

\- Oui bien sur !

\- Bien on peut finir de manger maintenant. Lança Tetsuro.

Personne ne se fit prier, l'ambiance deviens un peu plus légère et douce, même si Oikawa continuait à fixer Bokuto de manière condescendante, et le coach de Nekoma faisait pareil à son égard. Les deux chouettes se lançaient souvent des regards à la dérobé. Hiroyuki n'avait pas encore tout compris à ceux qu'il se passait, et à son plus grand dam personne ne lui expliqua. Le repas finit et les inviter partie, les deux bruns rangeait la vaisselle tandis que le châtains partait coucher le petit puis ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon tous les trois, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

\- Tu l'aime toujours n'est ce pas ? Affirma Hajime.

\- Mmh...

\- Après ce qu'il t'as fait tu ne devrais pas lui pardonner ! Grogna Tooru.

\- Je pense que j'ai plus à me reprocher. Souffla Akaashi.

Les deux amants le regardaient choqué qu'il puisse penser ainsi et se regardèrent, leur ami se sentait coupable et il n'était pas dure à deviner pourquoi.

\- Akaashi. Fit Oikawa doucement. J'aurais sûrement agis comme toi ce soir la. Si Hajime m'avait fait des avances saoul alors que nous n'étions pas ensemble, j'aurais sauté le pas. Et personne ne t'en veux pour ça, et sûrement pas ce garçon.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je lui ais tout de même caché l'existence de son fils... Et il ne fait que me sourire bêtement. Lâcha-t-il abruptement.

\- Parce qu'il t'aime, et qu'il veux faire partie de ta vie, et que lui aussi se sens coupable. Fit le passeur avec douceur.

\- Vous allez faire un beau couple si vous vous sentez tout les deux coupables à vous excuser toutes les secondes. Se moqua gentiment Iwaizumi.

Les paroles d'Oikawa le surprirent un peu, ce dernier ne détestait pas complètement le blanc du moins pas assez pour occulter le fait que ce garçon était fou amoureux d'Akaashi. Ça le faisait juste enragé que ce garçon ne s'en soit pas aperçut plus tôt, même sont corps avait compris avant sa tête et lui avait fait un enfant. Mais il savait aussi que le passeur l'aimait toujours, et pour son ami il serait près a tout, alors accepté ce garçon n'était rien, même s'il ne se gênerait pas pour lui mener la vie dure!

Le lendemain soir, c'est un Bokuto nerveux qui sonna à la porte, il aurait voulut que Kuroo soit là mais celui ci avait des obligations et avait du rentrer pour reprendre son travail. C'est une petit touffe noir avec des mèches grises qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier le tira vers l'intérieure et il lui demanda de patienter pendant qu'il allait chercher son papa.

Il s'excusa pour le dérangement quand il croisa le regard d'Iwaizumi qui le salua et qui se concentra sur son journal. Oikawa était assit à la table à manger et le regardait d'un œil scrutateur, puis il se leva faisant stresser encore plus la chouette. Il s'avança vers lui d'un air fière et supérieure, il le jugeait de la tête au pied avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palet. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer l'Alpha surprotecteur, il aimait intimider tout ce qui venait pour voir son ami, c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Tu n'as rien d'un Alpha. Trancha le châtain.

\- Ha. Répondit-il.

\- Tooru laisse le tranquille.

\- Mais Hajime-chan, bouda le garçon. Il vient nous prendre Aka-chan !

\- Tooru voyons, il ne vas pas te piquer Keiji. Gronda une voix douce. En plus ce garçon est mignon comme tout, Keiji tu as vraiment de bon goût.

Une dame à la longue chevelure châtains venait de descendre les escaliers et se dirigeait vers lui, Akaashi était tout rouge et la suivait de prés. Kotaro ne put s'en détacher, malgré qu'il l'avait vue la veille il avait l'impression de le revoir pour la première fois depuis neuf ans. Il déglutie et il put remarquer que son ancien passeur avait l'air tout aussi nerveux vue comment il jouait avec ses doigts.

\- Bien les garçons vous avez la permission de découcher ! Fit joyeusement la femme.

\- Maman ! S'insurgea Oikawa.

Keiji était rouge pivoine et le blanc n'était pas mieux, ils étaient tout le deux mal à l'aise, le grand roi se retourna vivement vers le joueur de Tokyo avec un regard noir.

\- Tu devras ramener Akaashi ici au plus tard pour 21 heures !

\- Tooru ce que tu peut être vieux jeux. Se moqua Nadeshiko. Ça fait neuf ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vue, ils ont sûrement beaucoup de chose à ses raconter.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sous-entendus, Akaashi assez mal à l'aise comme ça se précipita vers l'entrée et mit ses chaussures avant de tirer l'Alpha dehors. Malheureusement on les interpellas, et le brun fut soulager que ce soit Iwaizumi qui se tenait devant la porte, accompagné d'Hiroyuki qui leur faisait des grands singes. Derrière eux on pouvait entendre Tooru protester contre les dires de sa mère qui rigolait.

\- Qu'y a t-il Iwaizumi ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Il lança une petite boite et ajouta qu'il valait mieux tout prévoir au cas ou, les deux amoureux ne purent que rougir en voyant la boite qui contenait des préservatifs. Ils partirent en vitesse avant que l'un d'entre eux les mettes encore plus mal à l'aise qu'ils ne l'étaient, ils ne purent donc pas voir le sourire moqueur du pointu qui déchanta très vite quand le petit Akaashi posa des questions sur ce que contenait la boite.

* * *

 **Et oui nous arrivons à la fin de la première partie, j'espère que ça vous a plut et que vous viendrez voir la deuxième partie. J'espère aussi que vous avez adoré, en tout cas moi je vous adore!**

 **Info du jour:**

Je sais que vous devez avoir encore beaucoup de question, mais peut être trouverez vous les réponse dans la deuxième partie! Mais n'hésitez pas au cas ou!

 **S'il vous plait mettez des commentaires, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez et dites moi si vous la voulez cette deuxième partie! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez!**


	15. Information!

**Hello!**

 **Désolez de vous faire de faux espoirs mais ce n'est pas du tout le chapitre suivant, je ne publie pas deux chapitres dans le même week end, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai!**

 **Je ne sais pas si tout le monde c'était aperçu que c'était la FIN de la première partie! La deuxième partie est en cours d'écriture, et ne sera publié que quand elle sera terminé! Donc pas de chapitre Samedi prochain!**

 **Après pour ce qui se pose la question, je ne sais pas quand je publierais la suite, mais j'ai comme objectif de mettre un maximum d'un mois pour être sur d'avoir la version finale. Peut être que j'aurais finit avant mais ni compter pas trop, je suis très lente pour écrire parce que je me laisse distraire facilement et que dès que j'ai un petit doute je tente de faire autre chose pour ne pas rester bloquer dessus trois heures...**

 **De plus je n'ai que trois chapitre d'écris pour l'instant mais j'ai tout le plan de ce qui va se passer dans les prochains, et quand j'aurais terminé je vais relire et rajouter surement certain passage et en effacé d'autre. Dit vous que pour la première partie j'ai changé la fin plusieurs fois...**

 **En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui suive cette histoire et qui m'ont laissé un ou des commentaires, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et c'est ce qui me motive à écrire encore plus! Je vous aimes !**

 **Réponse à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte:**

 **Guest:** Malheureusement il n'y en auras pas la semaine prochaine pour les raisons expliqué plus haut. Il s'humilie s'en que ce soit trop honteux... enfin je pense, je dois t'avouer que sur toutes les versions finale que j'ai écrite son passage à lui reste le même, je trouvais que s'embrouillé ainsi ça lui collait bien à la peau! Et oui Kuroo toujours la quand il le faut! Tu as bien aimé cette scène? Pourtant je n'étais pas sur de la mettre, car je ne sais pas si ça collerait vraiment avec la personnalité d'Iwaizumi... Enfin bon si tu aimé cette scène tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir! Le rendez-vous est (pour l'instant si je ne modifie pas) le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie, mais la vie de famille c'est pas tout de suite après tout ils n'habitent pas dans la même ville. Au moins tu as eu ta réponse au "mais". Tu trouve qu'ils sont bien respecté? Merci j'ai vraiment du mal à savoir s'ils ne sont pas complètement hors de leur caractère habituelle, j'ai toujours peur de faire quelque chose qui ne colle pas...

 **:** Désolé pour la déception, et je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus vite que le délais que je me suis imposé, désolé. En tout cas merci beaucoup.


	16. Milles excuses!

**Salut!**

 **Alors je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé, la deuxième partie n'est toujours pas prête, j'ai une grosse partie qui est faite mais il faut encore tout que j'assemble ensemble que je rajoute plusieurs passages et surtout que je relise une , voir deux fois avant d'être sur du résultat finale... On va dire que 75% du travail à été abattue...**

 **je sais j'avais dit minimum un mois parce que je pensais avoir pas mal de temps libre mais en faite mes horaires on pas mal changé et donc j'ai pas mal été prise donc l'impossibilité de me plonger complètement dedans et la je pensais avoir un week end de 4 jours tranquille pépère pour a peu près finir et tout vous envoyé le week end prochain mais je suis malade et donc a moitié dans le coaltar en vous écrivant ce court laius...**

 **Je m'excuse encore mille fois et j'espère que d'ici deux semaine je vais pouvoir vous mettre un chapitre! Je vous promet rien car si mes semaines s'enchaine comme les deniers ... Bref désolé du faux espoirs, peut être que je vais me sentir mieux et tout finir dimanche... L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit! En plus je suis pas sur de moi pour la grande majorité de cette deuxième partie...**

 **Guest:** Merci mille fois, déjà pour tes commentaires sur d'autres de mes écrits que j'ai du coup relut et remarquer un nombre incalculable de faute qu'il faudra que je corrige, et puis d'avoir faire ma pub et de m'encourager autant! J'espère que tu sera pas déçu pour la deuxième partie car une amie ma dit que les caractère ne collait pas trop ... Mais je n'avais qu'écris que le début on espère que je me suis rattrapé ensuite... Alors le moment Kuroo/Yachi, ça fait partie des choses que je n'ai pas encore écrite et donc je ne sais pas si au finale je vais le rajouter ou pas pour Tsukishima et bien oui il a bien une petite importance mais tu verras bien!


End file.
